A Lie to Everyone except Each Other
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: Suzaku and Euphemia find themselves in an interesting situation in the bathroom. Things lead to this and that and suddenly they have a secret they have to hide, but end up get blackmailed when someone figures out.  How will they get out of the situation?
1. Chapter 1

**A Lie to Everyone except Each Other**

**Chapter One**

Suzaku Kururugi stood outside of Euphemia li Britannia's Room, keeping guard as she had asked only minutes before. He didn't understand why she asked him, but he was to listen to her. He was an honorary Britannian and it was his duty to serve the Royal Family.

But it didn't make sense for her to ask him however. There were plenty other soldiers who could do this for her that were purebloods. So why would she ask him? It was strange… "Suzaku, are you still out there?" Euphemia wondered from the other side of the door, interrupting Suzaku's thoughts.

"Yes, milady," Suzaku said. The moment the doorknob began to turn, Suzaku bowed down and didn't glance up as Euphemia's feet came into view.

"I could use some help, Suzaku. The shower is being stubborn and won't turn on." Suzaku glanced up at Euphemia, freezing. His eyes widened. Here she stood in front of him, only in a towel that loosely fell down her body and hardly reached down her thighs.

He blushed the moment he realized he was staring. "I'm sorry, Milady. I'll come help you immediately." Suzaku stood up and waited for Euphemia to invite him before he walked past the doorway.

He entered the bathroom first, glancing back at Euphemia before he crouched down to inspect what was wrong. The shower looked fine at first glance, but when Suzaku tried to turn on the water, he found the knob was stuck. He quickly tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. He cursed silently, feeling Euphemia's eyes on him. "Are you having difficulties as well, Suzaku?"

He jumped; he hardly even realized how close Euphemia was until she spoke. She smiled softly and looked at him, moving closer. "M-milady, it seems-"

"Suzaku, you know what you should call me," Euphemia scolded, but she was still smiling.

"Well, Euphy, I'm having some difficulties with the knob. Would you like to go somewhere else for a shower while I have someone else fix this?"

"This is the most secluded area for a shower. The others have so many people passing by I can hardly take a shower in peace," Euphemia frowned, crouching down beside Suzaku and leaning over to inspect the knob as well. Suzaku swallowed, and found his eyes trailing down where the towel was slipping…`

He glanced away before he was caught and tried to turn the knob again. He was still having troubles. "Allow me to grab something else to help loosen the knob," he said before disappearing for a moment. He returned and quickly tried the lube. It worked well; however, it made the tube very slick.

Euphemia lost her hold on the tube and slipped. Out of reflex, Suzaku tried to catch Euphemia, but his foot caught some lube and the two ended up in limbs on the floor in the shower. The water spurted alive and rained warm water over them. Suzaku was going to move away from Euphemia, when suddenly…

Euphemia looked like a goddess. No matter how cheesy that sounded, Suzaku was astounded how beautiful she looked as she lay beneath him. He swallowed again and went to move once more when suddenly, Euphemia moved her head. Suzaku couldn't help himself.

He captured her lips with his own.

Before he had a chance to figure out how wrong this was, Euphemia had caught him off guard. She kissed him back, allowing her arms to slowly wrap around his neck. Her slim fingers ran through his messy hair, which was rapidly getting soaked. She sighed softly as Suzaku's hands ran down her sides, massaging her hips with his thumb.

Suzaku opened his mouth and let his tongue run over her lips. Euphemia allowed him access. She pulled him closer, trying to deepen the kiss. Hot pleasure made her shiver as Suzaku continued to gently run his hands over her body.

And suddenly, it stopped.

Suzaku pulled away, his eyes widening as it finally dawned on him what he had done. "Euphy, I-"

"Suzaku, if you're going to say you're sorry and this was never supposed to happen, I'll slap you," Euphemia pouted, wanting to cross her arms over her chest. "I'll order you not to say anything like that if I have to." With that, she pulled him into another kiss.

Suzaku sighed softly, then gasped as he felt her hands running over his soaked, clothes- covered chest. She didn't struggle as she unbuttoned every button on the front of his shirt and then pushed the shirt down his arms. "You're clothes are getting soaked. They should be removed," Euphemia giggled as Suzaku gave her a questioning look. She giggled again as it dawned on him exactly what she was getting at, but then she gave him a serious look. "Is that… is that okay, Suzaku?"

Suzaku swallowed, then smiled and kissed his princess. "Of course, Euphy," he said, nuzzling into her neck. She squealed, then giggled as Suzaku began nibbling on her earlobe.

Euphemia wanted to moan as Suzaku began placing small kisses on her neck, but they still had to be quiet. Her sister could probably still hear, no matter how far away they were from her.

She couldn't help, but moan as Suzaku bit her neck lightly. Suzaku froze, looking up at her. "Did I do something wrong?" he wondered softly, hoping he hadn't hurt her.

Euphemia shook her head. "It's wonderful, Suzaku," she gasped, wanting to feel more. "Please… continue."

"Of course," he said softly, continuing what he had been doing moments before.

Euphemia allowed her hands to caress his skin, feeling his upper body and arms before she tangled her hands with his hair. Suzaku hesitated, slowly nibbling on Euphemia's collarbone. She gave a happy sigh, and then tugged Suzaku's hair. He looked up to have her lips press against his. Both their mouths opened and their tongues flickered out to meet each other. A sudden spark between the two made them both gasp out. Euphemia felt a nice throb between her legs, causing her to pull Suzaku closer. He groaned in pleasure, then pulled the princess closer to him as well. She slowly removed her lips from his, smiling as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Suzaku, are you positive about this?" she wondered softly, sitting up enough. Suzaku was still hovering over her, a soft blush on his cheeks. He cupped her cheek softly, kissing her gently.

"I'm ready, my princess," he murmured against her soft lips. Euphemia smiled and leaned forward for another kiss. It was a slow, agonizing kiss that left them both breathless. Euphemia tugged the folded part of her towel off and allowed the towel to fall down to her waist as she moved closer. Suzaku blushed more, surprised at Euphemia for her eagerness. He moved things forward, tipping Euphemia's head back slightly and kissing her more passionately still, if possible. Euphemia put her arms around his neck once more, pulling him closer and pressing herself against the wall. Suzaku allowed his bare hands to travel down her sides, shivering as he imagined what exactly was to come.

Suzaku's pants were suddenly feeling too tight and he removed his hands from Euphemia's soft skin to tug at the belt on his pants. Euphemia helped a little, but mostly was too busy trying to remove the rest of her towel. She would need it still anyways…

Both of them were now bare, and all the clothes were kicked out onto the floor outside of the shower. Suzaku allowed his hands to caress her skin and moved closer still, Euphemia's breasts pressing up against Suzaku's chest. He moaned softly, removing his lips from Euphemia's and kissing down her neck again. He hesitated as he reached her collarbone again and glanced up at Euphemia, who was watching him with trusting eyes. With a nod from Euphemia, Suzaku continued downwards to the soft flesh of her chest and stomach. She gasped at the amazing pleasure that was building and quickly covered her mouth when her noises started getting louder.

Several stories up, Cornelia looked up from her paperwork with a frown as she heard a soft muffled moan. She shook her head, glancing at the vent. "Well, Euphy, it seems you're growing up now," she sighed, standing up. "I just wish you wouldn't pleasure yourself so loudly. I'm sure the soldiers can probably hear you."

Suzaku left a trail of kisses down her stomach, massaging her sides as he moved. When he met her waist line, he moved up to kiss Euphemia again and moved so he would be able to enter her at any moment she asked.

As Suzaku was kissing her, Euphemia moved her hips and felt Suzaku's manhood press into her. Suzaku gasped and Euphemia hummed at the pleasure. With some encouragement, Suzaku slowly began moving in and out. Euphemia moved her hips more, causing several noises to come from Suzaku, who flushed even more than he already was. Euphemia was making just as much noise. To keep their sounds muffled, the two kissed each other passionately.

Suzaku moved faster and Euphemia met each of his thrusts. The two had to finally break their kisses for a breath of air. Suzaku managed to keep somewhat quiet, but Euphemia let out a loud moan and gasped more quietly, "Suzaku, faster…" Her eyes widened and she gasped out louder as the pleasure reached a whole new level.

Suzaku was watching Euphemia, moaning her name and trying to keep quiet. He buried his face in her neck and bit down on her pulse. He felt her clenching around him and knew she was just about to reach her peak.

And suddenly, Suzaku's mouth let off of his bite, he gasped her name loudly, and Euphemia was suddenly filled with a warm liquid.

For several minutes, Euphemia and Suzaku lay there, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Suzaku removed himself from Euphemia and helped her to her feet. "Suzaku, you'll need a shower now too," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Suzaku smiled and nuzzled his face in her neck again.

"I guess I will."

**~Author's Note~**

**I wasn't planning on adding another story right now, but I had horrible writer's block on my other stories and this one came to me in a dream (weird, isn't it?). It won't be too long, no longer than twenty chapters (maybe) and there will be much plot to this story, although it has nothing to do with Code Geass.**

**REVIEW!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**~READ!~**

**I didn't explain well enough last chapter that Cornelia had thought Euphemia was pleasuring herself. Sorry! I'm making that correction right now. Again, I'm sorry for the confusion.**

Suzaku slipped out of the bedroom later that day and stood guard while Euphemia slept. He kept a straight face while inside, he cursed himself ten times over. It was so stupid to do what he just did! Why, why, why did he have to do it? He cursed again, and then fell silent as he stared at the floor in front of him.

After ten minutes, Suzaku quickly pulled out a weapon as someone approached. It was only another guard, who gave Suzaku an odd look. "Private Kururugi, what are you doing here?" the guard snapped as they paused beside Euphemia's door.

"Sub-viceroy Euphemia asked me to keep guard, sir," Suzaku answered quickly, his hand dropping to the side.

"Did she now? I'll have to relieve you now. You're needed upstairs."

"But, sir," Suzaku began, but was interrupted by a _CRACK!_ It took Suzaku a moment to realize what had happened. His superior's right hand was up and suddenly there was a horrible stinging pain in his cheek. Blood trickled down his neck, under his uniform.

Despite the embarrassment of being slapped, Suzaku simply watched the girl in front of him quietly. She growled and snapped. "Go to the Viceroy! She wanted to see you." She scowled, glaring at Suzaku. "I'll keep watch over the sub-viceroy."

Suzaku bowed his head and walked away. Once he was far enough away, Suzaku touched his cheek lightly. He grimaced. "Well, this day keeps getting better," he grumbled softly, rushing upstairs.

When he arrived upstairs, Darlton was waiting for him. Suzaku bowed his head and apologized for being late. Darlton gave his cheek a glance and then asked Suzaku to follow him upstairs.

Euphemia woke up in her bed, alone. She sat up with a frown, and looked around the room. "Suzaku?" she called softly. The door outside opened and a woman smiled.

"Sub-viceroy, I'm sorry, but Suzaku had to go to the viceroy. I dismissed him and took guard over you."

"Well, then, you can be excused," Euphemia said sharply and got up. Angrily, she threw on some decent looking clothes and walked out of the room. That girl was still there. "I told you you were excused."

"I'm never to leave someone unattended," she began.

"I'm going to the viceroy. You are dismissed or your ranking shall be dropped." Never in her life had Euphemia been so cruel, but she was pissed! How dare Suzaku leave her like this without so much as a note!

"Milady, I can't-I'll go," she sighed and walked off. The look on Euphemia's face kept her from arguing.

Euphemia walked up to Cornelia's throne room, where her sister was, and knocked on the door. For several moments, she stood outside the room and then the door opened. It was Suzaku as he walked back. He froze before he could walk outside and then backed up, crouched down, and bowed as well. "I'm sorry, Sub-viceroy, but I must leave," he murmured.

Euphemia hesitated. It wouldn't be good to attract attention to her and Suzaku. "Of course, Sir Kururugi, you may go."

He nodded and walked past, catching her eye. He pleaded her with his eyes for a second before he was gone. She hesitated, then turned to walk into the throne room.

Suzaku was sitting at a table, wincing as Lelouch pressed some ointment against his cheek. "Careful Lelouch," Suzaku frowned, pulling away from the raven-haired boy. Lelouch smirked.

"I've never actually known you to be such a wimp, Suzaku. I think you're losing your strength," Lelouch said calmly, taking out some Band-Aids. He pressed it against Suzaku's cheek harsher than needed and apologized.

"I'm not a wimp," Suzaku frowned. "I just had a lot on my mind."

"How did this happen anyway?" Lelouch continued, turning to his child-hood friend.

Suzaku hesitated. "I was watching over Euphy and my superior came over and told me I had to go upstairs. Well, as a soldier, I'm never supposed to leave my post and I argued over it with my superior. She slapped my pretty good and told me I needed to go talk to Cornelia. She gave me the next several days off. I have no idea why, but I wasn't allowed to ask."

"Yeah, Cornelia's like that. How's Euphy anyway?" Lelouch said.

Euphemia stood in front of her sister, nervous about why she had come up here. Had she heard anything? If so, had she fired Suzaku? "Euphy, why are you so nervous?" Cornelia laughed as she got off her throne.

"What happened with Suzaku?" Euphemia wondered.

"Well, it was time to give _Private Kururugi_ some time off. It's a requirement for all soldiers at least once a year." Euphemia invisibly relaxed. "However, I did hear you." Euphemia noticeably froze. Cornelia laughed again and put her hand on Euphemia's cheek. "Next time you want to give yourself some pleasure, please do it more quietly." Euphemia blushed and luckily, Cornelia thought it was because she was embarrassed she had been caught. It was also good Cornelia had sent Guilford and Darlton away.

"I'm sorry, sister," Euphemia mumbled, looking away. It was better than having her sister think it was Suzaku doing that. Even if that had been the case… "Do you need any help with anything?" Euphemia asked quickly before Cornelia could ask anything else herself.

"No, Euphy, I should be okay. Why don't you go train with some Knightmare Frames? You haven't done that in a while."

Euphemia nodded. "All right, sister." Euphemia walked out of the room

For the next several days, Suzaku actually stayed in school all day long and was there three days straight. It was a miracle really, and Suzaku expected at any time to have Lloyd or Cecile come up and tell him he was needed. Either it was for work or it was because Cornelia decided it was time to execute him because she caught on about him and Euphemia.

He spent time with those in the Student Council and also spent a lot of time with Nunnally. He'd tell her all sorts of interesting things about the Japanese, mostly because she asked, but he also loved talking about Japan.

Lelouch noticed how tense Suzaku was while he stayed with them and finally cornered the boy. "Okay, what's wrong," he demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

"You know, you trying to get to information out of me is stupid. I could easily get you down."

"You wouldn't do that to your friend, would you?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"…" Lelouch sighed and moved away for Suzaku to be able to walk again. Suzaku joined Lelouch and sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you part of it. I can't say everything because someone might overhear."

"Well, what is it?" Lelouch pressed, walking slightly closer to Suzaku. Suzaku hesitated. He had no idea how to put it to words. "You can tell me. It's not like you lost your virginity to someone or something like that." The look on Suzaku's face told Lelouch everything. His eyes widened and then he burst out laughing.

Suzaku hit Lelouch on his head, glaring. "It's not funny!"

"So who was it?"  
"Someone you don't know." Suzaku figured it was better than telling Lelouch it was Euphemia. Who knows what he would do? He might be as protective of Euphemia as Nunnally. Well, maybe a little less…

"Will Nunnally and I get to meet her? I'm curious to see who managed to get Suzaku Kururugi in bed."

"You wouldn't want to."

"It's a Britannian."

"…" Suzaku didn't answer. A grin formed on Lelouch's face.

"It is." He laughed again, causing Suzaku to smack him once more.

"Like I said, it's none of your business," Suzaku snickered while Lelouch nursed his sore arm.

"You don't have to hurt me about it," Lelouch grumbled.

"That I do."

Euphemia sighed as she sat at the desk, looking at the piles of paper again. Why couldn't she do something more than just paperwork? She picked up the next document in the pile. Her eyes widened. It was a document, stating that a Britannian and an Eleven, no, Japanese wanted to marry and that they should just give up on each other and move away to opposite ends of Area 11. Euphemia stood up and quickly tucked the document in her dress. As she walked out, a soldier stood up, but she quickly ordered them back down and continued walking. She went to the legal documents area and greeted the man warmly. "I want legal marriage papers made up for these two," she said, putting the document down in front of him.

The man looked uncomfortable. "Sub-viceroy, there's an Eleven involved with this-"

"Are you going to argue with me?" Euphemia wondered, folding her arms over her chest.

"No," he mumbled, quickly grabbing the papers and handing them to Euphemia. Smiling, Euphemia walked out of the room and went to her bedroom. She changed into less recognizing clothes and went into the Tokyo settlements to talk to the two.

"Lelouch, I'm going to make a Japanese dinner tonight if you don't mind," Suzaku had said before he had walked out of the school and into the Tokyo Settlement as well. He was trying to kill some time and think a little about what had happened between him and Euphy some more. If only he could figure out exactly what Euphy thought…

Euphemia was walking around, looking for the home. It was easy to spot, actually, since there were some squads patrolling their home. Euphemia breathed in deeply and then walked forward, hoping she would be able to give herself enough courage to stand up to everyone there. She was stopped almost instantly by a guard. "I am Sub-viceroy Euphemia and I want to pass," Euphemia said calmly, surprised how confident she sounded.

The guard bowed his head, probably expecting her to tell the others to come out. It was hardly that. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "Please, allow me in. I have some documents you need to sign," Euphemia said softly, already knowing someone was at the door. Slowly, the door creaked open and a woman looked out. She closed her eyes, already knowing it was the sub-viceroy. "I wanted to come in person to congratulate you on your marriage."

Suzaku noticed Euphemia twenty feet away. He wanted to know exactly what was going on and was surprised when he heard Euphemia order everyone off the grounds of the home. She paused, allowing everyone to leave. And then she caught sight of Suzaku. Suzaku kept her gaze, noticing her anger, but also… a certain passion. He couldn't help, but smile. Euphemia hesitated, then gave Suzaku a 'stay there' look. He nodded and sat down on the sidewalk.

Ten minutes later, Euphemia was finally done. She started walking off and signaled for Suzaku to follow. Suzaku stood up and followed as asked. Once Euphemia turned down an alleyway, Suzaku picked up his pace and sprinted after her. She was running, glancing behind her and giggling. Once she saw Suzaku, she smiled, turned around, and continued to run.

It took two minutes for Suzaku to catch Euphemia. Every time he just about caught her, she slipped right through his fingers. He finally wrapped his arms around her waist. Euphemia giggled and turned around, her arms going around his neck. They stared at each other; soft violet eyes meeting dark green eyes when suddenly, Suzaku looked way. Euphemia let go of Suzaku and stepped away. "Why did you leave, Suzaku?" she demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

"…" Suzaku couldn't lie to her. "I thought you would regret it," Suzaku admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Euphemia asked gently, stepping closer.

Suzaku looked away. "I hate to say this," he said softly, glancing back at Euphemia.

"Forget the reason then," Euphemia said, wrapping her arms around him once more. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. Suzaku hesitated; he shouldn't be afraid of her being regretful; it was himself he was worried about… He shook his head and finally took Euphemia in his arms. He made his decision as she looked up at him. He'd protect her with his life…

With a tender smile, Suzaku lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, how did you like the sweet SuzaXEuphy ending and the Suzaku doubting himself? REVIEW!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Euphemia smiled as she walked back into her home, forgetting everything else except Suzaku. Everything was perfect and tonight would be as well.

_ "Euphy, I want you to come meet me at Ashford Academy," Suzaku had said with a smile. "I want to take you out to dinner tonight."_

She smiled again, but it slowly dawned on her she'd have to come up with an excuse for her sister why she wouldn't be at dinner that night. She sighed and began to plot.

Suzaku finally came home about forty minutes later than he planned. What was he going to tell Lelouch and Nunnally? He was horrible lying to them… "I'll just explain I'm going out to dinner with someone else," he mused as he walked in.

"What are you talking to yourself about?" Lelouch wondered as he walked over to his friend.

Suzaku hoped his lie would work. Then he explained everything to Lelouch, except the Euphemia part and her helping a family (since it was something only a nobleman at least could do). "Well, then you can go. I don't mind and neither will Nunnally," Lelouch said calmly, grinning. "Besides, I haven't ever heard of a girlfriend for Sir Kururugi. Just make sure she meets us soon." Lelouch hesitated. "It is a girl, right?"

"Of course it is! I'm not really into guys like that."

"Good. I would have been confused as to why you hadn't told me this until now."

"Well, I-"

"Go get ready. I'll make some dinner tonight and we can have Japanese tomorrow before you have to leave."

Suzaku nodded, grateful his friend understood. "Thanks, Lelouch. I'll make sure to make the best Japanese lunch/dinner thing ever!"

"Do you have anything to wear tonight? Besides your school outfit?"

Suzaku opened his mouth to speak, but had to shake his head. "No, I don't," he said sheepishly. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Lelouch grinned. "Great, now we get to try on some clothes."

"Do you think I'll even fit in your stuff?" Suzaku wondered as he followed Lelouch upstairs.

Euphemia walked up to her sister's chamber, hesitating. Maybe she could just use the excuse she was sick? Euphemia shook her head. If she couldn't stand up to her sister, then how could she be expected to run Area 11? With one last hesitation, Euphemia knocked on the door.

Cornelia answered almost instantly, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled as soon as she knew it was Euphemia, but Euphemia noticed the slight anger in her eyes. "Is everything all right, Euphy?"

"Sister, did you hear about what I did today?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't argue the matter, because I figured you had a good explanation for the reason behind your madness."

"It wasn't madness! I-I was trying to show the Elevens that we're working with them."  
"We're not working with the Elevens," Cornelia said sharply.

Euphemia folded her arms over her chest, pretending to be angry. If she could get her sister to think she was mad at her, then she wouldn't be missed at dinner. "That's what I'm doing, sister."

"It's Viceroy to you."

Good, it was working.

"Fine, then, Viceroy I can do what I please. It was part of my work and I decided to approve them for marriage."

Euphemia hesitated. There was still time to fix this. "I shall speak to you later, Viceroy. I will not be at dinner," Euphemia finished, spinning around on her heel and walking away.

She felt ready to burst into tears as she walked into her room. She hated that she had to pretend to get in a fight with her sister. It was hard enough that they didn't see each other very much, but now… Euphemia shook her head. It was worth it. She'd get to see Suzaku tonight. Just that thought lifted some weight of off Euphemia's chest. Euphemia smiled and began getting ready to sneak out of her room.

She had to choose a disguise. If anyone recognized her, then everything was lost and her and Suzaku might as well run away. If he wanted to, that is… She shook her head and quickly pulled on her white skirt and white matching top. She pulled her hair back into braids and designed them so no one would be able to tell it was her. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, almost not recognizing herself. It was perfect.

Suzaku stood in front of the mirror, examining the outfit he had on. He swallowed and looked over at Lelouch, who nodded his approval. "Now you can explain to me how I fit in your clothes," Suzaku said as he tugged at the collar of a crisp white shirt.

Lelouch examined his fingernails. "Oh, it's not like I picked up the size you needed in case you ever went out," he said casually. Suzaku gave him an odd look. "I'm kidding! Whenever you come over and have to stay the night, you never fit in any of my clothes and end up wearing just your boxers to bed. I figured it was time to get your own wardrobe here."

"Well, thank you. I think…"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "When are you meeting this girl anyway?" Lelouch wondered.

"In about twenty minutes," Suzaku said, checking his watch.

"Great, we have plenty of time for you to go see if Milly has any flowers for you," Lelouch said, taking Suzaku's hand.

"I never thought of that," Suzaku said as he allowed Lelouch to drag him away. Lelouch called over his shoulder to Nunnally that they would be back soon and continued down the hall.

"What are you doing tonight?" Lelouch wondered as they continued to walk.

"I was thinking maybe just going out to dinner, then I had an idea for a picnic, but I'm not sure."

Suzaku quit talking, his eyes widening as he realized the perfect plan. "Actually, I want to take her out to the park for a nice dinner picnic."

Lelouch nodded his approval. "It's not a bad idea. The question is, will she like it?"

"Yeah, I think she will."

Suzaku had no worry Euphemia wouldn't like the idea. However, would she be able to get away?

"If that's your plan, then why don't you go back and pack up the picnic? You can buy me stuff again later if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"With Milly, I can't screw up picking out a few flowers. If you want to make this night great, then go get things ready."

Lelouch hesitated. "Besides, I want you to be happy with who you like."

Suzaku smiled. "Thanks, Lelouch."

With that said, Suzaku rushed off towards Lelouch's home once more. Lelouch smiled and continued on to Milly.

* * *  
Euphemia pulled a hat over her head and slowly made her way towards the exit, glancing around her as she went. This was the dangerous part of the plan; if she was caught now, she would never be able to get out or see Suzaku.

Slowly, she opened the door, silently begging the door not to creak. Euphemia sighed in relief once the door was closed again and ran off into the darkening night.

Behind her, someone crept out of the shadows. The character narrowed their eyes. Where was the sub-viceroy going during this time at night? Determinedly, they began to follow.

Suzaku held the handle of the basket outside Ashford Academy, fidgeting nervously. He was surprised how nervous he was. He suspected he was nervous because this would be is first serious date. Sure, he had dated others before, but they had never been too serious like this. Wait… What if he was the only one taking this serious? He cursed himself silently. He had had enough doubts about this…

"Suzaku?"

Instantly, Suzaku was at attention, but he forced himself to relax. Euphemia giggled and walked up to the chocolate-brown haired boy. Suzaku smiled and hugged Euphemia, who hugged him back.

"Did you get out all right?" Suzaku wondered softly, running his fingers through her hair. Euphemia nodded.

"I don't think I was spotted or followed."

Suzaku buried his face in her hair, allowing himself to breathe her in. His eyes slid closed for a moment, then he pulled away and smiled at Euphy. She smiled back. He bowed, pulling out a white rose as he did. When he straightened up, he offered the rose to Euphemia who, giggling, accepted it. She looped her arm with his and the two began walking. "What are we doing for dinner tonight?" she wondered, eying the basket in Suzaku's other hand with interest.

Suzaku grinned. "I have a great idea for an evening picnic."

"Oh, really?" she wondered excitedly. "I've never had an evening picnic."

"I didn't think it would work at first," Suzaku admitted, "but I figured everything out."

Euphemia smiled. "It will be better in the evening after all. No one will recognize me then."

Suzaku nodded his agreement and lead her over to a park not far from Ashford. "I'm sorry we're not going farther than this, but it's dangerous to walk around at night."

"Well, you're here to protect me so it's all right," Euphemia commented, smiling at Suzaku.

Suzaku smiled back and stopped walking. "Here's the spot," he said, crouching down. Euphemia smiled as she looked over the darkened area.

"It's quite beautiful, Suzaku."

He smiled at her and beckoned for her to sit down. She was slightly surprised when she sat down on a blanket, but she just smiled and leaned over to Suzaku, kissing him lightly. He kissed her back, tenderly cupping her cheek. He pulled away and pulled some things out of the basket. She was surprised as he lit some candles, but Euphemia suspected it was so they could see better. "I wasn't sure what you would want for a sandwich, so I just grabbed some ingredients," Suzaku said sheepishly.

Euphemia smiled again and told Suzaku what she would like. He made his after hers and they began eating in silence. It was a comfortable silence; one in which both could just sit and enjoy each other's company. Euphemia leaned against Suzaku, glancing up at him. "What have you been doing lately, Euphy?" Suzaku wondered.

Euphemia made a face. "I've had so much paperwork lately, it just drives me insane."

"I'm glad you helped those people today," Suzaku said softly, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled and nuzzled up to him.

"I wanted to help. It's not fair when others are banned from marrying the ones they love."

A silence settled over them, one Euphemia found was slightly unpleasant. "Suzaku, if we really end up loving each other… I'm going to make sure my sister lets us marry. Nothing will keep us apart if we truly love each other."

"I believe you, Euphy," Suzaku said softly, kissing her cheek tenderly. She smiled and moved her face so she could kiss his lips. He cupped her cheek gently, deepening the kiss. Her eyes closed slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck, but they didn't do more than kiss. As they pulled away slowly, Suzaku helped Euphemia to her feet. "I'm sorry this is cut so short, but we can't keep you up and out of the palace. Someone might catch us."

Regretfully, Suzaku was right. "Tonight was great," she said softly, kissing him on the lips.

"How do you plan on getting home?" Suzaku wondered as he crouched down to gather everything up.

"…I have no idea," she said sheepishly.

A smile formed on Suzaku's face. "You can stay with me tonight and we'll get you home before anyone notices you're gone."

"I thought you said I had to be back before anyone noticed?" Euphemia said, folding her arms over her chest, but her smiling was teasing.

"We can make an exception tonight," Suzaku said with a crooked grin. Euphemia laughed and helped Suzaku pick things up.

"Let's head over there then," Euphemia replied, giggling and hooking her arm with Suzaku's. He smiled, picked up the picnic basket and the two began walking to Ashford Academy.

Suzaku was positive he would be able to get Euphemia to Lelouch's spare room Suzaku stayed in without being spotted or heard. They could enjoy a night of each other's company without any problems. And he would leave extra early in the morning so he could get Euphemia out, pick her up some breakfast, and get her to the Britannian Palace without being seen.

However, the plan was very flawed for the moment they walked up to the front doors of Lelouch's home and slowly snuck in, a lamp light went on and there sat Lelouch, his hands folded out in front of him.

Euphemia and Suzaku both froze and Lelouch's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

**~Author's Note~**

**Yays! I finally updated. It seems like it's been forever and I keep trying to update, but things get so hectic around my house and I keep getting writer's block! I was glad I was in the mood to write this story today, otherwise it would have been like another before I actually finished this chapter.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading so far! Review!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Oh," Suzaku said nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to come up with some excuse to get away, "Lelouch, I-"

"Lelouch?" Euphemia said softly, her eyes widening. "As in, Lelouch Vi Britannian Lelouch?"

"Suzaku!" Lelouch was on his feet now as well, his eyes wider than Suzaku had ever seen. "She…you… that's… your girlfriend's part of the Royal Family! Why would you bring her here! You could endanger Nunnally!" Lelouch was still mumbling nonsense and then slowly realized exactly who he was talking to.

"Oh, this is going to be going well," Suzaku muttered, mentally groaning.

"Nunnally's here as well?" Euphemia wondered, a smile forming on her face.

"Suzaku, I'm going to-!"

Lelouch was interrupted by a voice. "Big Brother, who's hear at this time?" Nunnally wondered as she wheeled herself out of her room, her head cocked to the side.

"Nunnally!" Euphemia left Suzaku's side to crouch down beside Nunnally and hug her. Nunnally nearly jumped out of her skin, but a smile formed on her face.

"Euphy?" Euphemia pulled back, taking Nunnally's hand.

"I'm here, Nunnally," she said softly.

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch who, when Suzaku's met his gaze, gave Suzaku a hesitant small smile. Then he gave him the Look, one that said, we have a lot to talk about. Suzaku rolled his eyes, but he nodded when he saw Lelouch glare at him.

"Do you mind if she stays for the night, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, not sure what to do.

"No," Lelouch answered shortly, walking up to Suzaku. He leaned in close. "I don't want you bringing someone here without my permission from now on, understand? Especially if it's a family member of mine."

"Sure, I will," Suzaku replied, mentally rolling his eyes. Lelouch's threat didn't mean much. Suzaku turned to Euphemia. "Euphy, let's head up. Nunnally and Lelouch need to get to sleep."

Euphemia smiled, nodding. "All right. Good night, Nunnally," she said, hugging the girl.

"Will you be coming over again?" she wondered as Lelouch began to wheel her out of the room.

"Sure, I can," she replied, patting Nunnally's hand before they were all alone. She turned to Suzaku with the widest grin on her face Suzaku had ever seen.

"Euphy, you can't tell anyone about them," Suzaku warned as they began up the stairs to the two bedrooms; Lelouch's and the spare room.

"I won't. I figured if they were in hiding for this long, it was for a reason the Royal Family couldn't know," she sighed, waiting as Suzaku opened the door.

They got dressed in silence, neither too embarrassed to have to leave the room. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before.

Euphemia curled up beside Suzaku on the bed, nuzzling up to Suzaku with a smile. He draped his arm around her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry for this," she said softly when Suzaku didn't say anything.

He sighed. "It's fine. Lelouch will just be mad at me for a while."

"I'm really, really sorry."

Suzaku smiled at Euphemia. "Really, don't worry about it," he said gently, kissing her gently on the lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and Euphemia leaned forward, feeling a spark of pleasure ripple through her body when Suzaku's hands ran lightly over her sides. But she pulled away from the kiss.

"I can't kiss you," she whispered, although she leaned forward and kissed him anyway. "I can't do anything to you here."

Suzaku had to admit she was right. "Let's just get to sleep for now. If we still can't get to sleep, then we'll have to sneak out of here for some alone time." Euphemia leaned forward, kissing Suzaku and running a finger down his bare chest. He shivered.

The room was suddenly so very warm. Before Euphemia could react, Suzaku had picked her up from the bed with a goofy grin on his face, although it seemed sexy to Euphemia. But all she had on her mind while she was carried by Suzaku was that they would be having so very hot love.

They easily snuck out of Lelouch's home, seeing as Suzaku was carrying her and he had had plenty of practice sneaking around as a solider. They went into the halls of Ashford Academy. By then, they had locked lips, hungrily kissing while they tried not to bump into the walls. Suzaku held Euphemia to his body by one arm around her waist while his other hand blindly searched for an unlocked door to a classroom. When they found one, Suzaku hoisted up Euphemia and sat her on the back row on one of the desks. Euphemia wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair as he moved between her legs, snaking his arms around her waist (although they didn't stay there long).

Suzaku pulled away, placing a light kiss on Euphemia's lips. She tried to lean forward for another, but instead Suzaku leaned down and began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Euphemia's head fell back, a small moan escaping as Suzaku hit the right spot on her neck and sending a very warm feeling through her body. Between her legs began to throb with the pleasure.

"I don't know about this," Suzaku said suddenly, pulling away from Euphemia. But she knew he was joking.

"Suzaku, please finish this," she moaned softly, licking her lips. Suzaku grinned, leaning forward and kissing her straight on the lips. As he did so, he slipped off the straps of her shirt over her gown. He took the helm of the shirt and began to slowly pull it off her body. Her legs tightened around his waist as he passed her chest, his hands 'accidentally' brushing against her as he finished pulling off the shirt.

She leaned back as Suzaku began to move downwards, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. His hands pushed down her straps of her gown, and he began to kiss her shoulders. Euphemia hummed softly as he began to move towards her chest.

When Suzaku reached the top of her clothing, he came up and began to kiss her on the lips, his tongue running along her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth willingly and felt a jolt of what she could assume was ecstasy when she felt her tongue brush his. Moaning, she deepened the kiss in hope of feeling more of the hotness running through her veins, filling her body with more and more heat.

Suzaku slipped the dress off her chest down to her waist, rubbing his fingers in circles as he kissed her. As he pulled away slowly, Euphemia licked her lips, trying to get every taste of him she could. But she couldn't get enough, so she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his neck, her tongue lightly running over the skin. She nipped the skin, drawing a slight groan from Suzaku. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, slipping her hands under his shirt and pulling it up slightly. Suzaku broke their kiss to pull his shirt over his head, and then pulled Euphemia closer to him. Euphemia ran her hands over his chest to his abs, loving his muscle and how there was a yummy amount, but not too much that it was kind of gross.

Her breasts pressed up against his chest and her hardening nipples hardened even more. She moaned, loving the feeling of his kiss and her nipples rubbing slightly against Suzaku. Suzaku pulled away, kissing her forehead and then her cheek. The skin just below her ear was given some attention, then the rest of her neck, and finally he began to kiss down her chest. She was moaning and panting, wanting to clench her legs together, but Suzaku was between her legs and it proved to be difficult.

Euphemia cried out as Suzaku lapped at her perky nipple and bit one of her fingers to try to keep herself quiet. Her muffled moans and gasps reached Suzaku, causing his manhood to throb with pleasure. He bit down on the stiff nipple, drawing a nice pant and loud moan from Euphemia. Man, his boxers were already getting too tight and he'd only removed his shirt. He'd just have to be patient…

Euphemia groaned as Suzaku let go of one of her nipples and began to give attention to her other nipple. But she was tired of him staying in one place; she needed some release down below, so she began trying to remove her gown from around her waist. Suzaku sensed her impatience and kissed down her stomach instead as he began to slip the gown down. Euphemia struggled to her feet, her legs wobbly, and it didn't help when Suzaku's breath reached her panties. He slipped them off as well and did something Euphemia didn't expect.

She fell back against the desk as she yelped with pleasure as Suzaku went between Euphemia's legs, licking inside the tingling area. Suzaku helped Euphemia onto the ground, where she spread her legs for him and her fingers dug into the carpet. She cried out as his tongue went to explore some more, though he kept right at her sweet spot. She felt Suzaku's fingers exploring the area until he found her entrance, but she didn't want to feel his fingers inside of her. Instead, she got up and pulled Suzaku's boxers right off. He hummed in approval.

"I'm glad you want me so much," he whispered into her ear as he pushed her down to the ground. She already knew he was going to enter her; she grinned.

"Go in. Nice and hard," she whispered back, moaning as she felt his tip began to ease into her. He groaned and kissed her hard, but passionately. She kissed him back, feeling the tingling and the heat intensify.

He only entered a little before he pulled out and entered again. Each time he entered, he went in just a little deeper, but so painfully slow and agonizing Euphemia couldn't stand it. Her back arched off the floor as he fully entered her. He teased her, going so very slowly. She growled in frustration and kept up with his slow pace, slowly rolling her hips with his. The pleasure continued to build.

"Faster, Suzaku," she whined, panting as she felt him penetrate her even deeper.

He groaned. "I wanted to tease, but I don't think I can," he groaned, going deeper.

He thrust harder and harder, both feeling the friction. Moaning and groaning in sync, the two both knew their climax was going to come. The heat was so hot and the friction so great, Euphemia didn't know how long it would be before they would come…

Euphemia cried out, calling for Suzaku as her climax hit her nice and hard; it was even better than her first time with Suzaku.

Suzaku met Euphemia's cry with one of his own, shooting his cum inside of her.

But, as their first climax of the night began to wear off, Euphemia found she wasn't satisfied. And she let Suzaku know that too.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, there is a reason why there are M ratings. I mean, if I only wrote one sex scene, it might as well be T rating (although I can understand why it would be 'M' since there is sexual theme, however I have read T rated stories with one chapter of a minor sex scene). But whatever, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was a long time before Suzaku and Euphemia finally returned back to Lelouch's home, exhausted, but happy. Euphemia fell asleep the instant her head hit her pillow, but it was so late into the night, when she woke up it felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep.  
Suzaku felt the same, but neither said anything to each other about it. Last night had been too good to be tired. They went to the locker rooms and took a shower together, not doing much, but giving each other a shower.

It was still dark when they left Ashford Academy. They walked hand in hand, heads ducked and disguises on as well. Euphemia had her hair tucked up in a hat with really baggy clothes all the way around. Suzaku wore some of Lelouch's bigger clothes, although Euphemia saw he was still uncomfortable in them.

It wasn't long before they reached the Britannian Palace. Euphemia sighed and turned towards Suzaku. He smiled at her and held out his arms for a hug, one eyebrow raised as if to ask, _'Do you?' _Euphemia smiled and walked into his arms, burying her face into his neck and breathing in his lovely scent. "Will you be returning tonight?" she wondered softly, looking up at him. Suzaku nodded, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Yes." He looked regretful.

"I'll miss you."

"It's not like we'll be able to see each other a whole lot."

"Yes we can! I have the perfect meeting places."

Euphemia blushed after she said it. "I mean… it wasn't like I was planning this or did it often," she added hastily.

"I believe you," he said, chuckling softly and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

Euphemia hesitated. Did she want to say it…? "…I love you, Suzaku," she said very quietly, wincing as she waited for his reply.

Suzaku wasn't sure what to say. He did have great feelings for her, but did he love her? "I love you as well, Euphemia li Britannia."

A grin formed on Euphemia's face and she pecked Suzaku on the lips before she bounded off for the palace, waving good-bye. Suzaku waved back, and then headed back for Ashford Academy.  
Lelouch was already awake when Suzaku returned. Suzaku hesitated in the doorway, but Lelouch looked up before Suzaku could sneak away. He offered a chair for Suzaku, sipping at some tea. "I'm sorry about last night," Suzaku blurted, sitting down in the chair across from Lelouch.

"It's fine," he replied, looking up from his newspaper.

"But I know you didn't want anyone knowing about you Nunnally being here. I shouldn't have brought her here in the first place…" Lelouch cut him off.

"I said it's fine. I have a few problems with you and her together. I mean, my imagination is just going through all sorts of disturbing images that I never wanted to see… but otherwise, it's fine."

"Okay…" Suzaku said slowly, a slight smile on his face. "Thanks then."

"Don't think you'll get off so easy," Lelouch warned his face serious. "You just messed with my half-sister. I'm not happy about it."

Suzaku winced. "Yeah, I probably should have told you."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I'll get over it. Just try not to do anything too inappropriate."

Suzaku almost grinned, but he kept his face straight. They did many inappropriate things last night, none of which Suzaku was sure Lelouch didn't want to know. Let's just say they came up with many great poses…

Suzaku shook his head, blushing slightly as he began to think over some of the things they had done.

"Well, are you ready for class today?"

_'No,' _Suzaku thought, but he smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess."

Lelouch nodded. "Let's go then. We don't want to be late."

Mentally, Suzaku sighed, but he got up anyways and followed Lelouch out of the dorm room. Maybe he could slip away for a few hours of sleep when he didn't have classes with Lelouch. He could only hope so.

#

#

Euphemia winced as she tried to remove last night's clothes and glanced at her back in the mirror. There was a nice bruise on her back, probably when she had fallen into the desk the first round her and Suzaku had that night. Oh, she'd need to cover that hickey too. "Damn," she mumbled, reaching for the make-up on her desk. This was going to be difficult. "Note to self; don't have such rough sex," she murmured as she began to place the covering on her neck. Hopefully, her sister wouldn't notice. That would take some difficult explaining and trying to stop an attempted murder. Not to mention the fact that her sister was still pissed at her.

Euphemia li Britannia slipped on a dress before she headed downstairs. She began to mentally check her list. First, she'd have breakfast with her sister (who hopefully wasn't too pissed at her anymore), then there was her meeting in the morning, her presence when Suzaku returned ("Yay!" she thought mentally), and her presence for some meeting tonight as well. On top of it, whatever free time she had later on was going to be used up on paperwork. It wasn't going to be a fun day today.

As the dining room appeared, Euphemia hesitated. Did she want to see her sister right now? With a deep breath, Euphemia made her decision and walked into the room. So, she was shocked when she walked in and Guilford, Darlton, Cornelia, and other important members of the palace were there.

#

#

Suzaku jumped with a start as the pillow landed on his head. He was already on his feet, blindly grabbing his attacker and throwing him to the ground.

"OUCH! Jeesh, Suzaku, calm down. It's only me."

Suzaku blinked and slowly realized exactly who it was.

"You can't do that, Rivalz. I'll attack you."

Suzaku yawned widely, tears coming to his eyes. He brushed them away and fell back on the couch, covering his face with the pillow.

"What were you doing all night? You look exhausted."

Suzaku yawned again, and then answered, "I couldn't sleep."

As Rivalz began to chat away, Suzaku felt his phone going off in his pocket. He picked it up, groaning as he saw it was from Cecile. Normally, he didn't have a problem with it, but he was exhausted! All he wanted to do was sleep.

#

#

"I'm so glad you decided to join us, Euphy," Cornelia said as she ate at her breakfast.

Euphemia sat down stiffly, glancing around. Could they have some idea where she was last night?

She forced a smile, asking, "What is everyone doing here, sister?"

"Princess Euphemia, we had no intentions of this being so… intimidating," Darlton apologized. "But you knew this was going to come up. You've been holding it off for so long; we finally had to take this into our hands."

"What is it?" Euphemia wondered, not even glancing at the plate an Eleven set in front of her. The maid scurried off quickly.

"Euphy, it's time you picked your Knight," Cornelia announced.

Euphemia winced mentally. Yep, she had definitely been putting this off.

Cornelia continued, ignoring Euphemia's silent answer. "Here is a list of very good candidates for you. I thought you might want to take a look at them. For dinner, you can tell us of your choice."

"All right, I shall, sister," Euphemia answered, watching as the small binders were put in front of her. Mentally, she groaned and rolled her eyes. Just what she needed; more work on top of all that she had to do today.

Breakfast went on casually, Euphemia asking about what times the meetings were and all of that. Neither spoke of what had happened last night.

Euphemia finally had to excuse herself to get to her paperwork before the first meeting.

She was stopped before she had begun walking out of the room. "Euphy, where did that bruise come from?"

Euphemia's breath caught in her throat. "Um… what are you talking about, sister?"

Cornelia stood up and walked closer to Euphemia. Euphemia spun around and smiled nervously at her sister. She was horrible at lying.

"This bruise right here, Euphy?" Her hand brushed the spot, causing Euphemia to wince. "Where did it come from?"

Euphemia swallowed nervously. "Well… I wasn't sure. I swore someone had come into my room last night, but I was in a deep sleep before I could comprehend what was going on. I woke up with it."

Cornelia's grip tightened on her sister's arm. "I want you staying right here with me today, Euphy. I don't want you leaving my side."

"Sister, it's fine-"

"Once we have your Knight appointed, then I can allow you to move more freely, but your Knight won't ever be able to leave your side."

"Sister-"

"Don't argue, Euphy," Cornelia said sternly. "You know I'm only doing this to protect you."

Euphy couldn't argue, nor tell her sister the truth. So, she had to give up. "Fine, sister. May I get ready by myself?"

"Don't worry about the papers today. If you choose your Knight soon, then you'll be able to get ready more freely. Look through those binders and pick your Knight."

Euphemia wanted to argue. It would be fine to be alone in that office. There were cameras all over there. But she knew; it was futile.

"I understand."

"You can stay in here with Darlton. Is that fair?"

"Yes."

Truthfully, it wasn't. Euphemia wanted to be left alone, but she knew she couldn't be. Not now, anyways.

So, instead, Euphemia sat down at the dining table again and began to look through the binders.

For nearly an hour, she looked through them. None of them would do. She couldn't have anyone of these Knights. There was only one she could have. It was so obvious; she should have known it in the beginning.

She pushed the chair back and began to walk out of the room. "Princess Euphemia, where are you going?" Darlton called as Euphemia exited the room.

She didn't pause, even as she said, "I'm telling sister who my Knight is."

It wasn't long before she found her sister. She was in her office, working on the papers Euphemia should have been doing.

Euphemia didn't bother knocking and walked right in.

"Oh, Euphy," she answered cheerfully. "Did you choose your Knight?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. My Knight shall be Private Suzaku Kururugi."

#

#

"Ms. Cecile, calm down. I can't understand what you're talking about."

"Do you have any idea how bad this situation could be? You could very well be executed-"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please explain."

He heard Cecile take a deep breath and answer, "The Viceroy and Sub-viceroy have been arguing for some time now. It seems the Sub-viceroy chose her Knight."

"Who's her Knight?"

"You are."

Suzaku's phone slipped from his hand and clattered to the ground. He could hear Cecile talking frantically, but he didn't hear her.

"Suzaku?"

Rivalz shattered the screen around Suzaku. Quickly, he picked up his phone. "Do I need to be at the Palace now?"

"Yes."

"All right, could you pick me up?"  
"Lloyd and I will be there in a minute with the Jeep."

"Great."

Suzaku hung up and breathed deeply. He met Rivalz eyes. "Do you know where Lelouch is?"

"I-I can find him quickly."

"Hurry please."

After Rivalz was gone, Suzaku sat down on the couch again, groaning slightly. Just what he needed; now he would be under the watch of the whole Britannian family. Sure, he loved Euphy, but he couldn't stand thinking about everyone watching him.

Lelouch showed up real quick. Suzaku explained the situation to Lelouch before Cecile and Lloyd were there.

He walked out of Ashford Academy, nervous as hell. Yet he was peaceful.

**~Author's Note~**

**This is going to take forever! I swear, I'm never going to get to the best part of this story! It's going to take forever! At least another two chapters and then I have all the other chapters too! I never thought this was going to take this long. Oh well, I just hope you all enjoy this story!**

**Review! ^^**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Cornelia and Euphemia li Britannia sat in a tense silence looking at each other. Euphemia was sitting up stiffly and Cornelia was glaring at her sister. "Sub-viceroy, you realize you should never hire an Eleven as your Knight. They're the most untrusting people in the entire planet."

Euphemia's lips pressed together. "That is your belief, Viceroy. My belief is different than yours," she replied hotly, her hands clenching into fists. "I want Sir Kururugi as my Knight. That is my final decision."

Before Cornelia had a chance to reply, someone knocked. Cornelia called them in sharply, glaring at her sister one last time.

"My lady," Guilford said with a bow. "The meeting will be running in a couple minutes."

"Cancel the meeting. I have some… business to attend to." She glared at Euphemia as she stood up. "And bring Suzaku Kururugi up here when he arrives."

Guilford nodded and walked away.

Euphemia stood up. "Please send someone to my room when Suzaku arrives."

It was several minutes after Euphemia left before someone arrived. Cornelia recognized her instantly. "What did the tapes show? Did someone sneak into Euphy's room?"

The guard hesitated. "Let me show you." She opened a laptop, which showed the video she had been viewing. She continued as the video played. "No one ever entered the Sub-viceroy's room. The only person entering was her after she'd returned from somewhere early this morning."

Cornelia frowned. "What could she have been doing all night?"

The guard decided not to voice what she thought the Sub-Viceroy could be doing. She kept her mouth shut.

#

#

Suzaku stood still as Cecile adjusted Suzaku's uniform. She continued a small rant, running around like a mother. Suzaku couldn't help, but smile. This was the first time he felt like he had a mother in a long time.

At this time, Suzaku had arrived only several minutes before. Guilford had pulled him up to a meeting room and Cecile and Lloyd had been waiting for him. Lloyd was silent, leaning against the wall and Cecile was busy trying to stay busy. Everyone was confused; except for Suzaku that was. He didn't know exactly why she had chosen him, but he had a feeling it had something to do with how she felt about him.

The door opened again. Guilford walked in, his face stern. "Private Kururugi, the Viceroy and Sub-viceroy are ready for you." Suzaku nodded once and followed Guilford out of the room.

They arrived a moment later. The room was already tense with silence. Euphemia's eyes lit up the moment she saw Suzaku and she offered a very small smile. Cornelia's lips pressed together and she glared at Suzaku.

"Private Kururugi," she said angrily, standing up. "What the hell have you done to have the Sub-viceroy appoint you as her Knight?"

Suzaku was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to say.

Euphemia stood up. "He didn't do a thing, Viceroy!" she said sternly. Suzaku slowly shook out of his faze. He bowed to both Euphemia and Cornelia.

"I'm sorry, Viceroy, but I am as surprised as you are about this decision."

Cornelia gave a long look at Suzaku, then looked back at Euphemia. "We won't do this properly. I don't plan on giving him any sort of stage like the other Purebloods had. We'll appoint him to you tonight."

"Are you doing it because he's an Eleven? I don't think-" Euphemia began.

Cornelia interrupted. "We don't have time to set anything up." She turned to Suzaku. "You MUST protect the Sub-Viceroy with your life. Do you plan to do this, Kururugi?"

"Yes." Suzaku knew he would and not because it was a requirement as a Knight. He cared for her as a dear friend, as a girlfriend… "I will protect her with my life as if she were my sister. I'll never allow anything to harm her."

Cornelia's eyes narrowed. "You do not need to act as if you love her, Kururugi."

A light tinge entered his cheeks, but luckily no one thought it was because the statement was true.

"All right, Kururugi," Cornelia continued, "Your post starts now and ends when your life does. You can take breaks at night when several guards will be protecting the Sub-Viceroy in her room."

Suzaku bowed his head in understanding. He'd hoped she'd allow him to protect Euphemia all the time.

Cornelia turned to Euphemia. "You shall go start your paperwork that was not finished. Sir Kururugi, stay with her."

"Yes, Viceroy!" Suzaku answered, standing at attention.

Cornelia nodded and dismissed the two. As Suzaku and Euphemia walked down the halls silently, they said nothing to each other. It wasn't an awkward silence, but Suzaku wasn't sure what to say at all. It wasn't until they reached the room and the door had closed, that Euphemia turned to Suzaku. A gigantic grin was on her face now, but when she saw Suzaku's face, her smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku," she said, taking his hands. He gave her a hesitant smile.

"I'm just… confused as to what happened."

"Now we're going to be together a lot more. I know you were afraid we wouldn't, but I'm sure we can make this work."

Euphemia seemed uncomfortable though and a small blush of embarrassment was on her cheeks. Suzaku smiled and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over the soft skin of her cheek. He kissed her on the lips lightly and said, "I love the idea." They pressed their foreheads together and Euphemia giggled.

She pulled away, flashing an apologetic smile at Suzaku. "I do need to work. I'm sorry you just get to keep guard."

He grinned. "That's all right. I'll be able to see my favorite person all day long now."

Euphemia smiled shyly and sat at her desk.

And that's how their day ended, Euphemia and Suzaku enjoying themselves and each other's company.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm sorry the chapter's so short. I couldn't think of what else to put at this point, but I'm sure I'll come up with something for the next chapter. I may just have some random lovey-dovey scene. I'm a sucker for those lately.**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Suzaku, you don't need to worry," Euphemia scolded when Suzaku began to fidget.

"What if your sister decides to kill me when I'm appointed your Knight?" Suzaku demanded, mentally groaning.

Euphemia smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "It will be fine," she said firmly when she pulled away. Suzaku smiled and pulled her into another kiss. Euphemia wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer, and their mouths opened, allowing their tongues to begin to explore the other's mouths. Suzaku pulled away slowly and gave her a light smile. She smiled back and stepped away.

"I guess I'm ready," he answered, glancing over at a mirror.

Euphemia smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. As she let go, the door opened and in came Lloyd and Cecile. They didn't seem to see a thing.

#

#

He walked up to the stage slowly, very well aware of all five set of eyes boring into his back. Euphemia's face was controlled of emotions, but in her eyes, he could see her happiness. All he could do was smile slightly before he crouched down in front of Euphemia and bowed his head slightly. Euphemia spoke, "Suzaku Kururugi, will thou upon this day pledge thy fealty to Britannia and stand as a knight of the crown?"

Suzaku answered carefully, "Yes, your Highness."

"Does thou wish to abandon thyself and be a sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?"

"Yes, your Highness." Suzaku gripped the hilt of his sword and presented it to Euphemia with a bow of his head. She took the sword without hesitation and held it into the air. She brought the blade down upon both his shoulders.

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, do hereby dub thee Sir Suzaku Kururugi knight of Britannia." She presented the sword back to Suzaku, who took it and stood. Then he turned around, to face Cornelia, Guilford, Darlton, Lloyd, and Cecile.

No one clapped like they would at the real coronation, but Cornelia did speak. "Sir Kururugi, please escort Princess Euphemia to her room for dinner tonight and I wish for you to guard her tonight." Then Cornelia turned around, prepared to leave.

"Sister, I would like for Sir Kururugi to take tonight off," Euphemia disagreed as she stepped from the stage. Cornelia turned around, eying her sister carefully.

"Very well," she growled and continued to walk out of the room. "Dinner shall be ready in half an hour."

#

#

Suzaku stood outside of Euphemia's room. He'd walked her to her room, waiting outside the door until she was doing getting 'freshened up', and then escorted her back to dinner. Cornelia had ordered him back to her room, where he was now waiting. It was taking longer than he expected and he was slightly worried. What if Cornelia suspected anything? He wasn't worried about his life, but he was worried about Euphy's life. He knew Cornelia had a terrible grudge against him. If she figured out about his and Euphy's affairs…

Suddenly, Suzaku saw a shadow and prepared in case it was either an attacker or if it was just a guard. Instead it was Euphemia, walking alone. She gave a tiny smile the moment she spotted Suzaku and quickly opened her bedroom door. After quick, fleeting glances, she pulled Suzaku into the room. Once she had the door locked, Euphemia hugged Suzaku tightly, pressing her face into his chest. For a moment, Suzaku wasn't sure if Euphemia was happy, but when her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs, Suzaku pulled her close and buried his face into her hair.

For a long time, that's how the two stayed. Eventually, Euphemia pulled away and wiped at her eyes angrily. Suzaku grabbed her wrists gently and lowered them to her side, and leaned in to kiss Euphemia's lips, then her forehead, her nose, and finally her sweet lips once more. "What happened Euphy?" he murmured softly, his lips lingering over hers.

"It was terrible, Suzaku," she said softly, tears brimming her eyes. He pulled her to her bed and hugged her closely. He didn't probe for answers; he let her speak first. Eventually, Euphemia sucked in a breath and began to explain.

"Sister… she… she wouldn't talk to me!" Euphemia choked, tears falling down her face. Suzaku wiped them away carefully and kissed Euphemia's forehead. Euphemia clutched the front of his shirt and buried her face in his neck.

"She can't be mad forever, Euphy," he comforted softly, picking her up carefully. She looked up at Suzaku, a little confused, but mostly it seemed she wasn't here at all.

He set her on the counter when they entered her bathroom and told her quietly, "Get undressed." Suzaku turned on the hot water and added some sort of soap to the warm water. It took a moment for Euphemia to realize she was supposed to undress and got off the countertop.

Suzaku glanced at Euphemia as she undressed, but his gaze didn't linger.

Eventually, Euphemia walked over to the tub and stepped in. She turned to Suzaku, who stepped away from the tub. "You're coming in, aren't you Suzaku?"

"I wasn't going to, Euphy."

"Please do," she whispered. He nodded silently and stripped himself quickly. He stepped in behind Euphemia and, after a moment's thought, wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. Suzaku rested his head upon hers and, while rocking her softly, murmured comforting words.

It seemed like it was only minutes Euphemia and Suzaku talked. Eventually, Euphemia decided to ignore her hurt, desperate feelings and turned to kiss Suzaku. He kissed her back and smiled softly at her when they pulled apart.

"You're sure she'll quit ignoring me after a while?" Euphemia inquired quietly.

"Yes, she will," he whispered, and then kissed her forehead. Euphemia smiled and then reached for the shampoo.

"Well, since you're in the tub with me…" She squirted some of the bottle in his hair, giggling.

"I'm not the only one in the tub," he said and grabbed the bottle from her hand. She laughed and splashed him with some water as he attempted to soap her up as well.

Eventually, their antics ended and they bathed together quietly. When their bath ended, Suzaku and Euphemia dressed into their pajamas. "Thank you for being there for me, Suzaku," she mumbled, then yawned widely. Suzaku smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Good night, Euphy," he said. She snuggled up to him with a tired smile and closed her eyes.

Suzaku wrapped his arm around her, pulled her closer, and fell into a light sleep.

Morning arrived, but Suzaku was already awake. He silently detached himself from Euphemia and got dressed into his outfit.

He cracked the door open, Suzaku found the hall empty. It seemed the man supposed to be guarding Euphemia's room had left; it was his shift now. So, he quietly walked out and stood in the hallway.

It wasn't long before he spotted several guards going for training. He used to go with them; now he was to stay here. And he was happy about it. So, he nodded at the soldiers, but didn't say a thing to them.

#

#

Life around the Britannian Palace picked up quickly. Within a week, terrorist groups picked up around Area 11. Most terrorists threatened Cornelia. A few groups even began supporting Euphemia. As you could guess, that put Cornelia in an even fouler mood with her sister.

Because of Cornelia's terrible moods to Euphemia, Euphemia was short with everyone. Several times, she even snapped at Suzaku. She usually sent him away after snapping and was almost always feeling terrible only minutes later. So, at night when Suzaku finally came to her room, she'd apologize profusely.

It didn't help he was always exhausted too. At first, Cornelia pressed hours upon him until he was nearly collapsing with exhaustion (though he tried to hide it). After two weeks of Suzaku's same work schedule, Euphemia disappeared to Cornelia's bedchamber at one in the morning. The whole palace was awoken by their shouting match. It wasn't until three AM that everyone could settle down again. When Euphemia appeared back at her room, she cheerfully explained to him he only had to work until eight PM.

Then _it _happened.

It was about three weeks since Suzaku had become Euphemia's knight. He had finished another round about Euphemia's room and adjacent halls and was heading back to Euphemia's room. He knocked to be safe, but, instead of calling him in, she answered the door instead. Her face lit up with a smile and she stepped aside so he could walk in.

The smile on her face faded the moment he stepped in. She huffed. "Suzaku, you look drained," she said, walking up to slip off his jacket.

"It was a long day at training," he admitted.

"Are you hungry? I didn't eat much at dinner and I was going to order some more food. If you're hungry…"

Suzaku smiled and leaned down to kiss Euphemia. "That would be great."

"You lay down on my bed. I'll be back in a few moments." With one last kiss, Euphemia left the room. Suzaku didn't think twice about her offer; he lay down upon the queen sized bed. His eyes slid closed and he relaxed his body slowly, one muscle at a time. He was finally feeling peaceful.

Then the door began to open. He jumped to his feet instantly, alert. He should have known it was only Euphemia, but it was instinct.

Once he knew it was Euphemia, Suzaku sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. Euphemia sat next to him, looking concerned. When he doesn't say anything, she asked softly, "Are you all right?"

"I'm just tired tonight, Euphy," he said, smiling at Euphemia. Euphemia smiled back and kissed him.

"Take a nap. I'll wake you when the food comes." Suzaku looked ready to protest, but he didn't. He lay back on the bed. Within moments, he was asleep.

For a moment, Euphemia watched Suzaku sleep. She got up, grabbed his jacket, and crawled up in the bed beside him. She snuggled up beside him, laying the jacket across her, and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before Suzaku's arm wrapped around her protectively and held her close.

Euphemia thought she could be in his arms forever. He was the one who could keep her safe. But, it wasn't long before the chefs preparing the food knocked on her door. Euphemia sighed, got up, and walked up to the door. She opened it, to find a surprise.

It was Cornelia.

"Sister!" Quickly, Euphemia stepped out into the hall, closed the door, and prayed Cornelia hadn't seen Suzaku in her bed.

Cornelia sensed Euphemia's nerves.

"Is everything all right?"

"Y-yes." Euphemia cleared her throat. "Is there something important going on?"

"You aren't eating a lot at dinner."

"…" Euphemia wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you feeling all right?" Cornelia continued.

Euphemia straightened up. "You've been treating me terribly for weeks. Now suddenly you care?"

Cornelia's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm tired of this," Euphemia said, stepping back towards her door. "Unless you're going to start treating me better, I won't speak to you on any personal terms, sister." She turned around and walked back into her room.

Suzaku was awake when she closed the door. Euphemia tried to smile at Suzaku, but instead, she burst into tears.

It had been a close call, both knew it. If Cornelia had just come into the room… so, they agreed together later that night, they wouldn't be able to stay with each other like they had been. So, after that night, they stayed away from each other at night.

This went on for about another week.

To Euphemia, every morning was a challenge. She would wake up alone in her room and feel terrible. She missed waking up when Suzaku did, missed his strong arms wrapped around her, and his kisses. It was painful.

So, when she awoke one morning, Euphemia dashed from her bed to the bathroom and hurled. There wasn't anything in her stomach, so she puked up stomach acid. Vaguely, she heard someone knock on her door. But she didn't say anything, only closed the toilet lid. Euphemia rested her head against the ceramic toilet and closed her eyes.

"Euphy, are you all right?" It was Suzaku!

Euphemia opened her eyes. She had forgotten he'd be here already. "Suzaku, you can come in," she called, slightly hoarse.

Suzaku walked into her room. It wasn't a moment before Suzaku realized Euphemia was in the bathroom and then he was there.

He seemed to sense she wasn't feeling good. He wet a rag and dabbed it on her forehead. "You look sick, Euphy," he murmured. Suzaku helped Euphemia to her feet, thought for a moment, and then scooped her up in his arms. She giggled, resting her head against his chest. After he carefully set her in the bed and tucked her in, he asked, "Would you like anything?"

"A glass of water," Euphemia said after a moment. She snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes. She was still feeling terrible. "It's probably just the flu," Euphemia mumbled, shivering.

Suzaku returned in a moment. He helped her sit up and gave her the glass of water. As he was, Cornelia appeared. Suzaku said formally, "Sub-viceroy, I informed the Viceroy. I thought it would only be proper she know." Euphemia nodded, setting her glass on her nightstand.

"Thank you, Kururugi," Cornelia said as he stepped away. Suzaku bowed his head and stepped to the sides.

Cornelia sat beside Euphemia and hugged her. "How are you feeling?" she asked, stroking Euphemia's hair.

"I think it might be the flu," Euphemia mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to call the doctor in?" Euphemia shook her head, glancing up at Cornelia.

"I'm just hungry and tired. Could you send some food up?"

"Of course I will. And I'll make sure Kururugi stays here to fetch whatever it is you need." Cornelia let go of Euphemia and helped her down again. "Now, rest up. I'll come here for lunch at noon."

Cornelia turned to Suzaku with a glare. "I want you to stay in this room. You will take care of her, no matter what it is she requires. And if she cannot keep her food down, I want you to inform me of this right away."

Suzaku nodded. "Of course, Viceroy."

Cornelia nodded and left the room with parting words to Euphemia. Then Suzaku and Euphemia were alone. Suzaku came to her side and took her hand. "Are you sure you're all right?" he wondered.

Euphemia nodded with a small smile. "Of course, Suzaku. You being here make things a lot better."

Suzaku smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, my love. I'll wake you when breakfast is here."

"You won't leave, Suzaku?" she mumbled, her eyes closing.

"Yes," he promised. Suzaku wasn't sure if she had heard him or not. As soon as he spoke, her head lulled to the side and she fell into a light sleep. He stood near her bed, but not too close.

It wasn't long before breakfast arrived. As soon as the 'waiters' knocked on the door, Euphemia woke with a start. Suzaku answered the door and took two trays.

"The Viceroy ordered food for you as well, Sir Kururugi," one bowed.

Suzaku nodded. The door was closed. Suzaku brought Euphemia her meal and set it on her bed in front of her. Euphemia pulled off the lid and observed the meal with little interest.

"You don't have to eat, Euphy," he said. Suzaku settled down on the edge of her bed and took off his lid as well. It was a small meal of eggs, three pieces of bacon, and a breakfast rice ball. Suzaku smiled and bit into the rice first.

"I'll try to eat. I just don't feel hungry." She picked up her fork and tried the eggs. Her stomach obviously didn't agree with eggs. It grumbled. She burped, tasting puke. Euphemia wrinkled her nose, but ate her meal in silence.

"Would you like a bath?" Suzaku asked. She hadn't realized he'd already eaten all of his food. He was standing beside her bed, formal as ever.

After a moment's thought, Euphemia nodded. She got to her feet and walked to the bathroom, though her stomach protested. She even leaned over the toilet once she was in the bathroom, hoping she wouldn't puke.

She didn't heave, but Euphemia could sense Suzaku's concern. "Euphy, maybe you should have a doctor look over you. You could be seriously sick."

Euphemia waved away his suggestion. "Could you start the hot water?"

Suzaku nodded and turned to the tub. Euphemia pulled off her pajamas and, with the help of Suzaku, stepped into the tub.

"Do you want fresh pajamas?" Suzaku asked. His back was turned from the tub; to be polite, Euphemia suspected.

"Yes. Could you hand me the blue bottle over there too?" Euphemia asked. Suzaku handed her the bottle.

"I'll be outside the door. Just call if you need anything." Euphemia nodded, and then she was alone.

Her head had begun to hurt as well. Ignoring the pain, she dumped part of the blue bottle into the water near the running faucet, watching as bubbles began to form. She smiled and scooted down in the tub.

She stayed in the tub for nearly an hour. Suzaku would check up on her, probably to make sure she didn't fall asleep on accident. When Euphemia was done in the bath, she asked Suzaku for a towel and then got out.

She dressed in clean pajamas, lay back down in bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

#

#

When Euphemia was woken up, it was lunch time. She tried to eat lunch with Cornelia (who had sent Suzaku away so she could talk to Euphemia more privately), but her stomach didn't enjoy it. "All right, Euphy, I'll have a doctor in here in an hour," Cornelia said as she stood up. "Normally, if you have the flu, you should be able to have crackers and chicken soup. You can hardly eat that!"

"I'm fine, big sister," Euphemia tried to argue.

"No, and that's final!" With that, Cornelia was gone.

Suzaku was back in the room within a minute and gave Euphemia an apologetic smile. "I heard you're being looked at by a doctor whether you want to or not."

"I'm feeling better, Suzaku." Euphemia obviously tried to avoid commenting. "Would you mind heading to my desk and grabbing some papers for me to look at?"

"Are you sure?"

Euphemia smiled, looking less tired (at least Suzaku thought so). "Yes, I'm sure."

Suzaku nodded and disappeared to Euphemia's office. He returned and gave Euphemia a small stack to begin with. Within an hour, she had finished the papers while she talked to Suzaku.

It was as she was finishing the last paper the doctor arrived. Suzaku had been staying a distance away, in case someone didn't knock on Euphemia's door, which is exactly what the doctor did. She just barged in and smiled at Euphemia.

"Hello, sub-viceroy," she bowed. She introduced herself as Dr. Eron and stepped over to Euphemia's bed, setting down a small black bag. "I hear you aren't feeling well. Do you mind sitting at the edge of the bed?"

"Not at all," Euphemia smiled. She signalled to Suzaku, who took the pile of work from the bed, and then sat at the edge. The doctor unfolded a small stool she had had tucked under her arm, and pulled out a stethoscope.

She listened to Euphemia's heartbeat, her breathing, and took her temperature. She frowned each time. "Are you sure you're sick?" Dr. Eron asked.

"She was nauseous this morning and exhausted," Suzaku informed the doctor.

"And I had a headache this morning as well," Euphemia added.

Dr. Eron nodded, seeming thoughtful. "Can I draw some blood? And, by any chance, could I ask for a urine sample? I just want to check a few other things I can't do here."

Euphemia nodded. Once the blood was drawn and the urine collected in a cup, Dr. Eron left. She explained she should have some results that night.

Cornelia visited soon after, while Euphemia was doing more paperwork Suzaku had brought her.

"Euphy, I don't want you doing paperwork," Cornelia scolded as she walked in.

"I'm feeling better, sister!" Euphemia argued.

"I want you resting until the doctor comes back with results."

Euphemia pouted, blowing away part of her hair from her face.

"Sister-"

"Kururugi!" Suzaku straightened up the moment Cornelia addressed him.

"Y-yes, Viceroy?"

"Take away the sub-viceroy's papers. She isn't to have any until further notice!"

"Yes." Suzaku gave Euphemia a regretful look as he took the papers away.

"Sister! You can't order my Knight around!" But Euphemia couldn't argue against any of it. So, she ended up with nothing to do for three hours, until Cornelia came for dinner. They talked about the day, Cornelia also explaining an interesting trip they could take in a few weeks.

Just as dinner ended, Dr. Eron arrived at Euphemia's room. Suzaku warned her the Viceroy was in the room, so she knocked first before she was summoned in.

"Ah, Dr. Eron," Cornelia smiled, standing up from the fold-up table. "What news have you brought?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to the sub-viceroy alone," Dr. Eron said. Cornelia, although she didn't seem happy, agreed and left the room. Suzaku stayed outside the room as well.

Euphemia was confused. "Uh… Dr. Eron, why couldn't you speak of the results in front of my sister?"

Dr. Eron sat on the bed with a sigh and took Euphemia's hand. "I didn't think you would want me to tell you about your pregnancy in front of your sister."

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, what did you think? Review!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to my amazingly wonderful boyfriend, who helped inspire much of the romance in this chapter**  
**

**Chapter Eight**

"No, no, no," Euphemia shook her head in disbelief and groaned. "This can't be happening. Not now."

Dr. Eron gave Euphemia li Britannia a pitying look. "Sub-viceroy, do you wish to bring the Viceroy back? She might-"

"NO!" Euphemia, surprised by her outburst, fidgeted nervously and apologized softly. Dr. Eron smiled and patted her hand.

"It's quite all right, Sub-viceroy. You're a little more emotional because of the pregnancy. It's a common symptom."

They were silent for several minutes while Euphemia adjusted to the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Eventually, Euphemia looked up and admitted, "I don't know what to do."

"I can help, if you would like," Dr. Eron offered, taking out a folder from her bag. "I collected together a folder for you. Also, if you would like, I could take on your case. It could be completely exclusive from the public until your child is born."

Euphemia smiled gratefully at the doctor. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, Sub-viceroy."

Euphemia smiled at her and took the folder. "What is the folder about?"

"It's a small information packet. We can observe it together or..."

"How about I'll observe it and contact you if I have any questions?"

Dr. Eron smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. Would you like the Viceroy to return?"

Euphemia's smile faded. She couldn't keep her pregnancy a secret from her sister. It wouldn't be possible.

"…Can you tell her when she comes in? I won't be able to," Euphemia whispered, leaning back in her bed to rest on the headboard.

Dr. Eron smiled at Euphemia. "Of course I will. Why don't you call her back in?"

Euphemia nodded and did so.

Cornelia could already see everyone was tense. Euphemia looked guilty and Dr. Eron looked extremely professional. Instantly, Cornelia was alert.

"What seems to be the issue?" Cornelia asked stiffly, struggling to come up with possibilities.

"Viceroy, I think it would be best for you to sit down," Dr. Eron answered, standing up.

Cornelia gave Euphemia a long look, but sat on the bed and awaited Dr. Eron's explanation.

Dr. Eron paced around for a moment, unsure if she should just drop the bombshell or if she should let the news off easy. Dr. Eron got the idea the moment she looked at Euphemia's face.

Euphemia automatically knew what Dr. Eron was going to say and buried her face in her hands.

Cornelia, seeing Euphemia's actions, stood up and demanded, "What is going on?"

Dr. Eron sighed. "Viceroy, it seems the sub-viceroy has… well…"

The more Dr. Eron stumbled around for the right wording, the less Euphemia could stand and finally said aloud, "Sister, I'm pregnant!"

Euphemia's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Cornelia could only stumble to the edge of the bed and stare at Euphemia, eyes wide in shock and her mouth hanging open. What had happened to her precious Euphy? When had she become more than the little sister Cornelia used to dot over?

Suddenly, anger and concern overtook shock. Cornelia wanted to demand who the father was, know that he was good to her. She had to know how long they had been together. Was the man a pureblood or a half-blood? Was he an Eleven-?

No, Cornelia didn't think Euphemia would stoop to that level.

Euphemia could see each emotion flash through Cornelia's eyes. When she saw the anger and concern, she couldn't stand it anymore; Euphemia began to cry.

Instantly, Cornelia's cold shield shattered, leaving a sister aching to take care of Euphemia. Cornelia sat beside Euphemia and wrapped her arms around the younger sister. Euphemia buried her face into Cornelia's outfit.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Euphemia said softly, sniffling. "I thought we were safe."

"Shh, shh, it's all right, Euphy. Mistakes happen," Cornelia coaxed, rubbing Euphemia's arms. Euphemia snuggled closer to her sister, taking in all the temporary comfort she could get. Cornelia looked over at Dr. Eron and nodded. "You will be taking over the sub-viceroy's case." It was a statement, but Dr. Eron agreed anyway.

"Shall we keep this case from the press?"

"For now, that is best. Please come back tomorrow morning after breakfast. We'll discuss this more later."

Dr. Eron nodded her agreement and began out of the room. Cornelia told the doctor to summon Suzaku back into the room. Euphemia tensed the moment Cornelia said Suzaku's name, but it didn't seem Cornelia noticed. What was Suzaku going to say?

Euphemia could read his expressions in a way Cornelia wouldn't be able to see; his face showed slight worry, but his eyes showed the concern for his love. He obviously didn't know.

"You wanted me, Viceroy." Suzaku stood like soldier; solid and straight, just like a beam.

_He's so strong, confident in his ability, _Euphemia thought. She slowly untangled herself from her sister, wiping away at her tears and gave Suzaku a tiny smile only he could pick up on.

"Kururugi, your job for the sub-viceroy is more important than ever." Cornelia stood up from the bed and walked in front of Suzaku. "I shall have a trust in you I've never given anyone, but Euphemia. It seems she trusts you, as much as I trust her. So listen closely to what she has to say. Protect her with every fiber of your being."

"Is everything all right?" Suzaku asked.

"Her life is in no danger. She… Euphemia is pregnant."

At first, Suzaku blinked. Euphemia knew instantly it was because of the shock. His soldier instincts kicked in the moment he was surprised and he usually pushed the feelings away until there wasn't a threat.

"She… she's pregnant," Suzaku repeated lamely.

"Yes, Kururugi," Cornelia sighed. Euphemia sensed what little patients her sister had at the moment were ebbing away. "Is that too hard for you to comprehend?"

"N-no, I'm just… shocked."

"Yes, we all are." Cornelia turned to Euphemia. "Euphy, I'll leave you be for tonight to allow you to process the situation. We can talk in the morning."

"All right," Euphemia said softly, staring at her hands.

Cornelia left the room without another word. She didn't fool Euphemia. Euphemia knew how upset she was. But Euphemia didn't have time to worry about her sister being upset. Her and Suzaku were alone now… with news of a baby coming.

Euphemia didn't look up from her hands. She kept her head down, eyes squeezed tightly together as she waited for Suzaku's reaction. For several moments, she heard nothing. Then she felt Suzaku wrap his arms around Euphemia and he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly, keeping her eyes closed.

"There's a child," he whispered. Euphemia nodded and looked up. Suzaku looked down at her and gave her a small smile. It wasn't one showing he was uncomfortable. In fact, it was the one he gave her before he told her he loved her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering. "I love you, Euphy…"

"I love you too, Suzaku," Euphemia whispered, her eyes closing again. Suzaku kissed her forehead again and then her lips. It was quick, but sweet.

They were silent again, curled up in the bed together. Finally, Euphemia broke the silence, "What are we going to do about the situation?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Do you want my sister to know the child is yours?"

Euphemia watched for Suzaku's reaction. He was hesitant, nervous. Euphemia could sense this was one of the most difficult choices in his life.

"I… want the Viceroy to know it is my child, but…" He paused, causing Euphemia's heart to sink. Did he not want to fess up that it was his child? "Let's wait a little while before pushing more news upon Cornelia."

Euphemia nodded, her heart seizing up in joy. She gave a wide smile and kissed Suzaku. He kissed her back softly and then pulled away to kiss her forehead. "Get some sleep, Euphy," he murmured.

"Will you sleep with me?" she asked softly, brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Of course I will." Euphemia smiled and got up from the bed, despite Suzaku's protests. After she had her door locked, Euphemia tugged Suzaku into her bed and curled up next to him. He wrapped the blankets over both of them, and then pulled her to his chest. "Are you comfortable, my princess?" Suzaku asked, stroking her lush hair.

"I am in your arms," Euphemia answered, leaning up and kissing him.

When they pulled away, Suzaku whispered, "Good night, love."

"I'm not sleepy, Suzaku," Euphemia answered, just as quietly.

"You should sleep still."

"What about a bath?" she inquired, raising her eyebrow. "I'm still relaxing, but I'm not lying in bed the whole time." She hoped Suzaku would like the idea. While she loved to lay in bed with Suzaku, Euphemia couldn't stand the bed any longer. She could enjoy curling up with Suzaku when it _was _bed time.

"All right, I'll help you into the bath," Suzaku sighed, but he didn't make a move to let go. Euphemia squirmed and felt Suzaku's grip tighten slightly.

"Suzaku?"

"Can I have a few more minutes?" he asked softly, resting his eyes. "I haven't been able to hold you like this in a week."

"You'll be able to more often, especially when Sister realizes you're my love," Euphemia murmured. She didn't make a movement to move though. That made Suzaku smile.

"This is just one of the thousands of reasons why I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"What's the reason?" Euphemia asked, looking slightly confused. The look on her face made him smile and kiss her again.

"You're so cute when you're confused," he sighed, kissing her cheek. "The reason is that you understand everything and you say all the right things." He kissed her again and grinned. "That and you're so adorable."

Euphemia smiled, feeling a rush of love for Suzaku. She leaned up for another kiss. "God, Suzaku, I wish we could stay like this forever," Euphemia sighed, closing her eyes.

"I know what you mean, Euphy," he said and reluctantly let go. Euphemia clung to him, now not wanting to get up either. "Come on," he pressed, scooping her up into his arms.

She giggled and clung to his shirt, kissing his neck since she couldn't reach his lips. He hoisted her up just a little more and kissed her on the lips. Euphemia smiled at Suzaku, who grinned in return and began to walk towards the bathroom.

He set Euphemia down on the sink counter and turned to her bathtub. Euphemia quickly, but silently hopped off the sink and stripped off her clothes as fast as possible. She was standing stark naked in front of Suzaku when he turned around. At first, Suzaku simply smiled at Euphemia. Then his gaze traveled downwards. And continued to, all the way down and then back to her face. He gazed at Euphemia with a sweet smile and stepped forward, engulfing her in his arms. He kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her bare waist. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses on her cheek and neck.

"You're a goddess, Euphy," he murmured against her skin, kissing under her ear. Euphemia's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her head back. After a moment, Suzaku pulled away and grinned at Euphemia. "It's time for your bath."

"You're going to come, aren't you, Suzaku?" Suzaku shook his head. Euphemia gave him a disappointed look. "Why not?"

"I have to keep guard over you, Euphy. That means outside the bathroom door."

Euphemia huffed, then said, "But you do have to get a shower at some point."

"I will later, Euphy."

"Suzaku," she sighed, looking up at Suzaku with puppy dog eyes, "please come in."

Suzaku hesitated, then nodded and allowed Euphemia to get down so he could undress. Euphemia giggled as she watched, slipping down into the tub. Suzaku was with her in moments, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She smiled, leaning back into Suzaku's chest. He kissed her head, nuzzling his face into her sweet-smelling hair.

They were silent for several moments. Then Suzaku whispered, "Euphy, we're going to be parents."

"I know, Suzaku," she said softly, wrapping her hands around his forearm. They fell silent, unsure what to say. They were a fairly new couple. How would a child affect their relationship? Euphemia's head began to spin with questions. She was nervous just thinking about it. What happened if Suzaku decided he didn't lover her-? Euphemia's grip around Suzaku's arm tightened. What would happen?

Suzaku seemed to sense Euphemia's nerves, for he kissed her head again and asked, "What's wrong, Euphy?"

"It's nothing," she mumbled, burying her face into the crook of his arm.

"You can tell me anything," Suzaku coaxed, rubbing her arm with one hand.

"It's just… I'm scared."

"This is a lot to be scared about. A child-"

"That's not it."

"What is it then?"

"I'm afraid what's going to happen with us."

Suzaku was quiet. Euphemia's fear tightened its grip on her heart, forcing her close to tears.

"Why would you worry about that, Euphy?"

"What happens if our relationship-"

"I'm going to be with you every step of the way. Our relationship isn't going to change."

"But what if you quit loving me? Or if I quit…"

"That's not going to happen, Euphy. I know it."

"You don't know that for sure." Tears had formed in Euphemia's eyes and she felt a few leak from her eyes.

Suzaku pulled her closer still and kissed her head, cheek and neck. "Euphy, I promise you, I won't leave you."

"You _can't _promise that," she whispered.

Suzaku sighed, then asked, "Euphy, can you turn around?"

Confused, Euphemia did as she was asked, wiping at her eyes slyly so Suzaku would not see her tears. Suzaku gave Euphemia a tender smile and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him desperately. He kissed her just as feverishly, leaning back in the tub so she was on top. Obviously they weren't going to do anything (Euphemia was pregnant after all), but Euphemia had such an urge to kiss Suzaku, she couldn't stop herself from straddling his waist. She could feel him getting hard.

Euphemia pulled away and scooted off Suzaku back into the tub. Suzaku seemed highly embarrassed. "Suzaku, I can't lose you. This child could cause problems worse than we know," she said softly.

Suzaku tenderly touched her cheek, giving her a bright smile. "You know what Euphy? There is a way that I can promise I'll be with you forever."

Euphemia cocked her head to the side, confused. "How can you promise?"

Suzaku smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll show you tomorrow, okay?"

Euphemia hesitated, then nodded with a small grin. "Sure."

"Now let's get you washed up, okay?"

"You too, Suzaku." Euphemia gave a shy smile, kissed him again, then whispered, "I love you, Suzaku."

"I love you more, Euphy." He gave her a grin, then leaned down towards her stomach. "I love you too, child," he whispered, giving her stomach a tender kiss. Euphemia giggled, then snuggled up towards Suzaku when he leaned up again. "Euphy, let's snuggle later. We need to hurry up with your bath."

"Okay, Suzaku," she sighed, straightening up and reaching for the soap.

Their bath was eventful, with much goofing around. It was about an hour before they finally got out. When they did, Euphemia's face was aglow with happiness. She was certain her and Suzaku would be good parents. The child would have a wonderful family.

Euphemia decided to lock her bedroom door double what she normally did, so her and Suzaku could curl up in bed together that night and be able to relax. The second latch (which had only been put on days ago) was only on the inside, so not even Cornelia could get in.

Suzaku was already lying in Euphemia's bed. She bounded over and slipped under the covers, curling up into Suzaku's arms. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her head. "Go to sleep now, Euphy," Suzaku suggested quietly.

"You too," Euphemia murmured. Since she was curled up in Suzaku's arms, Euphemia fell asleep easier than she had in weeks. Her dreams were plagued with wonders she could only hope for.

#

#

Suzaku was awake. He wasn't able to get to sleep that night. He wanted to stay up and watch over Euphemia. At least until she woke up.

When Euphemia finally woke up, it was still dark out outside. Suzaku was awake, but he was still in bed with Euphemia. He was fully clothed in his uniform for the day, but he had gotten back into bed and was stroking Euphemia's hair. She nuzzled Suzaku's hand and kissed his palm. Whispering good morning, Suzaku smiled at Euphemia and kissed her on the forehead, her nose, and finally her mouth. Then he leaned down and kissed her stomach, telling the child its father was here and he was protecting him.

Euphemia ran her fingers through Suzaku's hair, watching him with wide, child-like eyes. She looked so adorable… Suzaku kissed Euphemia again, stroking her sides as he coaxed her onto of him. He enjoyed being on top of her, but Suzaku knew with the child, he should allow her to sit on top of him. Euphemia seemed to enjoy it too…

Suzaku felt guilty though. Whenever he began kissing her, he would get turned on. He didn't mean to, but he had just indulged himself in the pleasures of sex once again. It had been about four years since he had had that feeling. Euphemia was so good at it too, but he knew with the child, there wouldn't be anything.

Euphemia seemed to sense Suzaku wasn't quite in his mind and pulled away. She looked at him, concerned. "Suzaku, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Euphy," he murmured, tugging lightly at a lock of her hair. She leaned down to kiss Suzaku, but he only gave her a brief kiss before he kissed her cheek and then began kissing down her neck, lightly nipping the skin.

"Why are you distracted then, Suzaku?" she breathed, closing her eyes at the amazing feeling Suzaku was giving her. Suzaku didn't answer her right away, moving up to kiss Euphemia on her sweet lips. God, he wanted her so bad...

Suddenly, Euphemia pulled away. Suzaku opened his mouth to speak, but she hopped off the bed before he could ask anything and dashed for the bathroom. The sound of her retching was easily heard from where Suzaku was. He got up and walked over to the bathroom to check on Euphemia. She was at the sink, rinsing out her mouth with some water.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Suzaku wondered softly, coming up behind her and pulling her to his chest.

"The morning sickness doesn't bother me quite like it did yesterday," Euphemia rasped, then coughed and said pretty normally, "I'm beginning to feel more nauseous though."

"Why don't you lie down?"

"What was bothering you?" She turned around to face Suzaku, her face mirroring her eyes with concern.

Suzaku looked away, embarrassed, as well as slightly ashamed. He shouldn't be wanting anything from Euphy. She already…

"Suzaku?" Now she looked really worried. "What's wrong? You're not… you're not thinking about… about…" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Suzaku said in a soothing voice, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, pulling her into his chest. She curled into him, gripping him. She was holding onto him as if he was going to leave.

"What's wrong then?" Euphemia asked softly, looking up at him.

"I just feel bad," he admitted.

Now she looked confused. "What about?"

"The fact that…" He took a deep breath, then decided. "It's not important."

"Suzaku, it is important," Euphemia said, sounding stern. "If it's something about you, it's always the most important thing, no matter what it is."

Suzaku hesitated. He really didn't want to discuss it with her.

"Suzaku," Euphemia said softly.

He sighed and closed his eyes, burying his face into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, murmuring softly, "I just want to know. I don't care what it is."

"No, I just…" He took a deep breath. "When we're kissing, I keep getting…"

"Aroused?" Euphemia offered. A grin was beginning to form on her face.

"Yes, and I know we can't do anything. Not with a child inside you."

Euphemia smiled suddenly, which confused Suzaku.

"Suzaku, you're forgetting something."

"What do you mean?"

Euphemia kissed Suzaku instead of giving a direct answer. Instantly, Suzaku kissed Euphemia back. His member, which had begun to deflate, popped up the moment Suzaku began to kiss Euphemia. Euphemia's hand trailed down from Suzaku's chest, lower until she was at the hem of his pants. In a swift motion, Euphemia unbuttoned Suzaku's pants and then she slipped her hand inside. Twice she stroked his cock before she quit kissing Suzaku and pulled him out of his pants. Then she knelt down. Instantly, Suzaku understood what she was getting at. He never thought she'd actually suggest it.

She continued to stroke him, but she was looking up at him with a small smirk on her face. Suzaku's hips thrusted forward slightly in time with Euphemia's ministrations. "Are you enjoying what I'm doing?" she asked, giving him an innocent look.

"Y-yeah."

Euphemia kissed the tip of his cock, then flickered her tongue out. Wow, she was good at it... Thoughts of what Euphemia could be doing filtered into Suzaku's mind, but when she took his tip into her mouth and sucked lightly, all thoughts flew away. Euphemia continued to do everything she could think of doing; sucking, then pulling away, and stroking his cock with her tongue. Suzaku seemed to enjoy it when she used her tongue. She also made sure to pay special attention to his corona or frenulum.

She always kept one hand on his shaft. Euphemia couldn't take him in completely. Her gag reflex was decent, but with the morning sickness, she didn't want to press her luck. So, since she couldn't deep throat him, Euphemia would stroke him with her hand also.

Suzaku took a while to actually finish, but when he did reach his orgasm, it was amazing. He never knew she could do any of that. She was so…

Euphemia got off of her knees and gave Suzaku a small smile. But he could see she was trying to hold back a cringe. "What's wrong, Euphy?" he asked as he leaned in to kiss her.

When he pulled away, she said, "Bitter."

Suzaku chuckled lightly, kissing Euphemia again. "Sorry." Euphemia smiled and snuggled close to him. "That was amazing," he whispered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"You know, all of this has left me wanting to do this…" Suzaku's hands trailed up, massaging Euphemia's breasts.

She bit her lip. Suzaku pinched at Euphemia's breasts, catching her nipples easily. "Do you want anything?" he wondered softly. One of his hands began to caress down to between her legs. He rubbed at her clothed lips. He could already tell she was getting wet.

"I just want a little," she mumbled, taking a hand and pressing Suzaku's hand harder against her pussy.

"I'll do whatever you want," he murmured, pushing her towards the bedroom. She lay down on the bed, spreading herself out. Suzaku slipped her nightgown up and over her head before he kissed her. She didn't wear a bra to bed, so all he had to do was take off her panties. Then he began to stroke her pussy again while he took her nipple in his mouth. She arched off the bed, whimpering at the pleasure.

Suzaku slipped two fingers into Euphemia's pussy, working them softly at first. He slid down until he was between her legs, then began to stroke her with his tongue as well. After he slipped in a third finger, he began to rain kisses upon her clit. Euphemia gave off a soft moan, biting her bottom lip.

Euphemia didn't seem sure where to put her hands. Then she found herself stroking her breasts. When had she started that? Not really caring, Euphemia fondled her breast, massaging and tugging at her nipples. Her head began to spin and she could feel herself begin to clench around Suzaku's fingers. She was so close…

A knock to her door suddenly broke apart the wonderful feeling. Suzaku jumped slightly, but he kept his fingers inside of her. Euphemia cleared her throat, then called out shakily, "Yes?"

"Sub-viceroy, the Viceroy wanted me to call you for breakfast," Darlton said from the other side of the door.

"A-all right," Euphemia stuttered, not able to keep her voice when Suzaku suddenly licked her pussy. He was still working at her… "Tell si-sister I'll be upstairs so-soon."

"Are you all right?"

"Quite," Euphemia said tensely, unable to dispel the frustration Darlton brought still being there.

"I'll inform the Viceroy," Darlton said, much to Euphemia's relief.

Suzaku smiled and began to lap at Euphemia's pussy once again.

"S-Suzaku, we should st-stop," Euphemia tried to say.

"You're close, Euphy," was all Suzaku said.

In a few minutes, Euphemia came. For the most part she was quiet, though Suzaku could hear her gasping his name over and over. Just seeing her like this made him hard again, but he knew it would dispel within a few minutes.

After Euphemia recovered, she began getting ready for the day. Suzaku had to get into the shower again as well. They took a shower together to "conserve water" (really, who would believe that?). Then Suzaku asked Euphemia, "Will it be all right if I disappear for a few hours today?"

Euphemia cocked her head to the side, confused. "What do you need to do?"

"It's just something," he said, leaning down to kiss Euphemia. Euphemia nodded, though she began to wonder what he was doing. "I promise I'll be here for dinner at eight."

"Okay," Euphemia smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. He pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much, Euphy," he said softly.

"I love you too, Suzaku," Euphemia replied with a grin.

"I want you to know you're my entire world," he continued, kissing her forehead, her nose, both her cheeks, her lips and her forehead once more. "No matter what, we'll be together."

"Always," Euphemia agreed, kissing him one more time. With a smile, Suzaku squeezed her hand.

"I'll see you tonight."

"I love you."

Suzaku gave a small chuckle. "I love you too." With one last kiss, Suzaku left the room.

Euphemia finished getting ready and headed up for breakfast. She was only about fifteen minutes late, but Cornelia didn't seem happy about this.

"Where is Kururugi?" Cornelia demanded as soon as Euphemia sat down.

"He has his morning training, sister," Euphemia began.

"He needs to be with you at all times. Everything else is cancelled. Guilford, send for Kururugi immediately."

Guilford, who had been standing behind Cornelia, gave a nod and left the breakfast hall. Cornelia observed Euphemia quietly for several minutes. "We have a lot to discuss today, Euphy. There are a lot of preparations we're going to have to do before we allow this… situation to go public."

"How much is there to prepare for?" Euphemia asked.

"There's a lot. We have to inform Britannia first, mother and father specifically. Once everyone is aware of the situation, of course we need to meet the father and then arrange the marriage before the child is born. Then political issues will arise, all before the child is born."

"How much of this needs to be worked out right now?" Euphemia asked, growing more mentally exhausted with each passing moment.

"I know you're tired right now, Euphy. Today, I just need you to set up a time when we can travel to the homeland. Father and Mother will want to see us."

Euphemia nodded, looking down at her breakfast plate. She wasn't hungry any more. Euphemia looked up when she heard Cornelia's chair move and was surprised when Cornelia stood up and hugged Euphemia.

"I know this is tiring, Euphy and I wish this hadn't had to happen yet," Cornelia said softly. "Just hold in there. You'll be fine."

Euphemia nodded again, hugging her sister. She was touched that Cornelia showed care in such situation.

The door to the dining hall suddenly opened. Guilford and Suzaku walked in. Suzaku immediately bowed down for Cornelia.

"Viceroy, I apologize greatly. I did not realize everything would be dropped immediately."

"It's fine, Kururugi. I want you around the sub-viceroy at all times."

"Yes, of course." Suzaku hesitated. "I have a few…tasks I need to complete today. If I could have part of the afternoon off…"

"Kururugi…" Cornelia's voice had a sudden, threatening tone.

Euphemia stepped in. "Viceroy, it's quite all right. Someone else from the guard can watch me for the time being." A sudden, queasy feeling in her stomach appeared, but Euphemia tried to ignore it.

Cornelia didn't seem overly pleased with this, but she nodded. "This will be the last time, Kururugi."

"Of course." Suzaku stood up and walked up behind Euphemia.

Euphemia smiled at Suzaku, who gave a tiny smile in return. He seemed distracted though, which worried Euphemia.

#

#

Suzaku stayed with Euphemia, while she did so many things. She explained Cornelia, himself, and herself would be going to Britannia in a few weeks, when Euphemia would introduce Suzaku to her father and mother.

Eventually, Suzaku left Euphemia's side for his task. He was gone for several hours, far later than he anticipated, but it took forever to make a decision. When he finally returned back to the palace, it was well past eight. He hoped Euphemia wouldn't be too upset.

She was in her room, a table set with food. She looked exhausted. The morning sickness had gotten to her around midmorning.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late, Euphy," Suzaku apologized as soon as Euphemia closed to door. She nodded, looking slightly upset.

"Did I do something today, Suzaku?"

Suzaku gave her a confused look. "Why would you upset me?"

"I don't know, but you were out of it most of the day."

Suzaku gave Euphemia a grin. "Do you want to know why?"

"Yes!" Euphemia looked concerned again.

Suzaku gave a laugh, then kissed Euphemia. "All right, then watch."

With that, Suzaku got down to one knee and pulled out a box. He opened it, to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Euphemia's eyes widened and a grin formed on her face.

"Are you-?" Euphemia began.

Suzaku nodded, then asked, "Euphemia li Britannia, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" With a laugh and a large smile, Euphemia fell into Suzaku's arms and kissed her lovely fiancée.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm terribly sorry about the slow updates! I just have so much school work that takes up a quarter of the time. Then there's an eighth for sleep and of course most of the rest of my time is for my boyfriend (who deserves as much as I can give him). Thank you for being patient! And thank my boyfriend (you can call him Mr. Adorable) for the inspiration of the romance and love for this story!**

**Review!  
**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The alarm woke both Suzaku and Euphemia. Suzaku groaned and rolled over to check the clock. It was his alarm, about ten minutes earlier than he had to actually get up. He hit the snooze button and rolled back over. Euphemia lay next to him, blinking sleepily. "Just go back to sleep, love," he murmured, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She smiled a little and leaned up. Suzaku smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back for a moment before she let her head lull back to her pillow. Then she was asleep once more.

Suzaku watched her quietly, an arm wrapped around her naked body. He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. He wished he could sleep in her bed longer, but it wasn't possible. He needed to get up. So he untangled his limbs from around and under her and slipped out of bed quietly. He knew by the time he got ready, it would be time for Euphemia to get up. He walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. He attempted to brush out the tangles in his hair before he stepped into the shower.

It had been about a week since they learned Euphemia was pregnant and Suzaku had engaged to Euphemia. Since then, neither had hardly left the others side. Cornelia even set up a cot in Euphemia's room so Suzaku could be near her any time. It was a perfect excuse for the two to move things in together. Euphemia was ecstatic. It was almost liked they lived together.

Today was going to be a terrible day though. It had been stressing both Suzaku and Euphemia out. Today was the last day to plan for the trip to the Mainland. That night they would be leaving. Euphemia wasn't sure if she would tell her mother that Suzaku was the father. Her mother was extremely understanding, but Euphemia didn't know if she would handle it well or if she could keep the secret.

Suzaku was also making a trip to Ashford Academy to get some schoolwork. He wasn't sure why Cornelia was allowing him, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Euphemia. Especially the way Cornelia had been glaring at him lately. It made him extremely nervous.

The alarm went off again, waking Euphemia. She groaned and covered her face with a pillow. Wait… where was Suzaku? Just as she sat up, Suzaku walked out of the bathroom, half dressed, and towel drying his hair. Euphemia smiled and sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her.

"Morning you," Suzaku said softly, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed by Euphemia. He kissed her softly. "I was just coming to wake you up."

"The alarm did the job," Euphemia murmured, closing her eyes and kissing Suzaku again. Just as she did, she felt a sudden urge to gag and knew what was coming. She pulled away and dashed for the bathroom. Suzaku went after her, just as she began puking. He held back her hair for her, and whispered soft, sweet words. He kissed her neck too. After about a minute, it was done. She closed the lid and flushed the toilet. Euphemia rested her head on the seat and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay, my love?" he whispered, kissing her neck again.

After a moment she nodded. "I hate getting up in the mornings now," she mumbled. Euphemia sat up. "I should probably get into the shower. Can I have a kiss?" she joked, but Suzaku surprised her by kissing her anyway.

"You're lips are too sweet to ever be spoiled," he said and helped Euphemia to her feet. Euphemia smiled at Suzaku and hugged him close.

"I love you so much," she said and looked up at him. He smiled back at her.

"_Koi wa moumoku. _I love you too," Suzaku whispered and kissed Euphemia softly.

When they pulled away, Euphemia asked, "What did you say in Japanese?"

Suzaku smiled, "It's 'Love is blind, Love sees no faults, Love is without reason'. I was just thinking about the phrase."

"Well, it's true," Euphemia sighed. Reluctantly, she stepped away. "I'll be out in ten minutes tops." Then she started getting undressed. While she was doing that, Suzaku turned to the sink and started brushing his teeth.

Once his teeth were done, Suzaku picked up all the dirty laundry and put it in his hamper. Cornelia had provided him one besides Euphemia's, so they could all be collected at once. She didn't want Euphemia's room becoming dirty just because Suzaku was there.

It wasn't long before Euphemia was done in her shower. After brushing her teeth, she walked out into the bedroom. Suzaku wasn't there, which meant he was in the hallway. Euphemia sighed. She wished she didn't have to hide her feelings for Suzaku so much. They wouldn't have too much longer, but it was driving Euphemia insane. She wanted to be able to be with him whenever she felt like it.

Automatically, her hand trailed down to her still flat belly. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. It still seemed impossible. Yet, she knew it was true. She could just feel it. Not the child itself, but the presence that it was there. She wasn't exactly sure how to explain it.

Cornelia had warmed up to the idea as well. It took a lot of glaring and a several late night arguments, but now Cornelia seemed quite excited about being an aunt. Euphemia had been on her computer the other night and found all sorts of websites on crocheting and sewing. It was all for baby stuff. The only bad thing was, Cornelia was asking about the father. Euphemia had no idea what to say about it.

She had told Cornelia Suzaku had asked to marry her, but she refused to give any details about who Suzaku was or what his status was in Area 11. Cornelia was becoming more frustrated, but tried to be patient. Euphemia could tell and felt terrible about the fact she was keeping things quiet, but she knew. She knew if she told Cornelia, Cornelia would have a cow and then throw Suzaku out of an airplane. Euphemia was just too scared to tell Cornelia. And she had to eventually, but it could wait until the last possible minute.

Euphemia finished getting dressed for the day, in the most casual outfit possible. She was going into town that day, with Suzaku. It had been the only way she had convinced Cornelia to let Suzaku go to Ashford Academy to pick up his schoolwork. He said he also wanted to go speak with Lelouch. He figured to let the news get to Lelouch before it was announced publicly. Cornelia and Euphemia had both decided it would be shared after they got back from Britannia. Darlton was to get the arrangements set up for the broadcast while they were away.

There was a knock on Euphemia's door. "Yes, who is it?"

Suzaku opened her door just a enough to poke his head in. "Darlton was just here to leave a message. Breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes."

"Great, can you come in here real quick, Suzaku?"

Suzaku stepped into the room and closed the door. She nodded towards the door. Suzaku locked it. Then she walked forward, hugged Suzaku, and kissed him. This would be the last kiss for quite a while through the day, unless they could sneak one in the halls of Ashford. Suzaku kissed Euphemia back just as much, holding her just as close as he could get her. He tangled one hand in her hair and leaned her head back just slightly, kissing her more passionately, if possible. The sensations left Euphemia tingling all over. She leaned away just from the kiss long enough to move Suzaku back to her bed. They fell upon the bed together, Suzaku on the mattress, Euphemia straddling his hips while they kissed. They're wild, passionate kiss slowed, now one of loving and passion. Neither stopped. Suzaku continued to run his fingers through her damp hair and slowly sat up.

After a moment, they both stopped. They stared into each other's eyes, foreheads pressed together. "I love you so much, Euphy," he murmured, placing a quick kiss on Euphemia's lips.

"And I love you more," she whispered, kissing him too. After another sweet moment, they both pulled away. It was about perfect timing because then there was a knock on their door. Instantly, they were up and moving; Suzaku got situated at his post and Euphemia answered the door.

It was Cornelia. "Euphy, why on earth is your door locked?" she demanded, looking into Euphemia's bedroom. Suzaku nodded once to Cornelia, otherwise he stood like a statue.

Euphemia answered Cornelia, "I like to keep my door locked when I'm in the bathroom. And I have Suzaku here to answer the door if anyone knocks. But it seems today, I was just finished getting ready to answer the door. What is it that you need?"

"I was here to get you for breakfast."

Cornelia hadn't done that in a long time. It made Euphemia smile. For a moment she hesitated. She knew that she wanted to walk to breakfast with Suzaku, but at the same time, Cornelia was being so… sister-like… Euphemia glanced at Suzaku, who gave her a discreet smile and a nod. Euphemia grinned and nodded. "Let's head up then, big sister."

Cornelia smiled at Euphemia, then looked over at Suzaku. "Well, let's get moving then." Suzaku walked out with both of them. He trailed behind like Euphemia's shadow. Cornelia blatantly ignored Suzaku's presence.

It felt extremely awkward, especially when Cornelia asked Euphemia, "Did you start discussing baby names with your fiancée yet?" Both Euphemia and Suzaku tensed.

After an awkward silence, Euphemia said, "No, net yet."

"You should start thinking about it. We could always bring your fiancée with too."

"Sister, I already told you. Once this all settles down, you'll get to meet him." Euphemia glanced over her shoulder at Suzaku. He gave a half smile, looking extremely nervous.

Thankfully, Cornelia didn't ask more, but started talking away about babies. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before they arrived at the dining hall. Suzaku stood back from the table while Euphemia and Cornelia ate. He already knew he would be receiving a meal to go when he left for Ashford.

Cornelia was continuing to badger Euphemia about Suzaku, though Cornelia had no idea she was talking about Suzaku. She was asking similar questions like she always did lately. When Euphemia refused to give any history about Suzaku, Cornelia commented, "Euphy, you don't have to worry. I won't kill him. Besides, you know just as I do that it couldn't be an Eleven. Committing that crime is treason against Britannia and the penalty would be death."

Euphemia's spoon froze half way to her mouth. She stared at Cornelia with wide eyes. "Since when did this happen?"

Cornelia gave Euphemia a long look. "It was discussed at the last meeting… Oh, you weren't there. Yes, the law was just passed the other day." Cornelia continued to eat her breakfast like it was

nothing.

"Why wasn't I at this meeting?" Euphemia demanded. "I have a right to help judge these laws."

"The law was already passed-"

"Well, then we're going to have another meeting! There is no right to agreeing on a law without the sub-viceroy there!"

"No one's going to change their minds, Euphy," Cornelia laughed. "It was unanimous. There's no way to change it now."

"When I get back at noon, there better be a meeting ready for me," Euphemia said. "I'm deciding this. You all decided on a law I was not present to judge. Doing this could be against the law as well."

Cornelia and Euphemia stared at each other across the table. Cornelia was pissed, everyone could see it. She worked her jaw for a moment before saying coldly, "Are you really going to do this, sub-viceroy?"

"Yes," Euphemia said, folding her arms across her chest.

Cornelia stood up. "Very well," she spat. "I'll have your damn meeting ready." Then Cornelia walked out of the room.

As soon as Cornelia was out of the room, Euphemia stood up. "Suzaku, let's get moving," she mumbled.

"Where are we going, sub-viceroy?"

"If you call me sub-viceroy again, I will hurt you."

"Sorry, Euphy. Where are we going?" Suzaku bowed his head formally.

"To Ashford. Sister was having me come with while you picked up and dropped of schoolwork. We can't be there too long and you wanted to meet up with your friend." She was talking about Lelouch.

"We should wait a while longer-" Suzaku started, but Euphemia cut him off.

"I want to get out of here, Suzaku. Let's get you a full meal and then head out."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're going to eat."

"If we're heading out, we'll wait to do it now," Suzaku said firmly. Euphemia sighed.

"Fine, let's go."

They got into a car prepared by Cornelia. Apparently Cornelia had had this planned for early in the morning. Both Suzaku and Euphemia sat in the car in silence. Euphemia had her hands in her lap, but they were curled up in fist. She was staring at the ground, back straight and her face blank. Suzaku continually glanced at Euphemia, nervous about what Euphemia was thinking about.

"It'll be all right, Euphy," he said after a moment. She shook her head feverishly.

"I have to figure this out. I have to figure out a solution," she said, but it seemed she was talking more to herself than to Suzaku. He nodded and took one of her hands. When she jumped and looked at him, he said, "I know you'll figure it all out."

She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. The driver in the front couldn't see what they were doing, so Suzaku continued to hold her hand. They sat in silence the whole way there, some of the time Euphemia would murmur something that Suzaku could barely make out, but he realized whatever he said didn't usually reach her. She was just trying to sort everything out.

When they arrived at Ashford Academy, Suzaku let go of Euphemia's hand. She looked up, noticed where they were at, and put on a hat, tucking her hair into the hat. So she was still trying to hide herself. "We'll make a stop at Lelouch's house first. He should be awake and I'm sure he won't mind you staying there-"

"No, I'm going to be coming with you," Euphemia interrupted. "I'll be quiet. No one can recognize me."

After a moment, Suzaku nodded. "Let's go to my teachers real quick. I just want to get that done with and then talk with Lelouch."

Euphemia swallowed, stepping out of the limo. "Do you really think they'll execute our child?" she whispered, her hand grazing over her lower stomach.

"I won't allow them." They started walking towards Lelouch's home. "Did you know part of the Kururugi family is still in hiding? The Britannians aren't able to find them. I hear from them once a year."

"Who's still around?" Euphemia asked.

"There's still my mother. I have a young sister too. She was born right before the war."

"We should go meet them sometime," Euphemia smiled.

"My mother would love you," he replied. He grinned at Euphemia. Euphemia grinned back.

After a moment, Euphemia wrapped her arms around Suzaku's and leaned her head against his shoulder. She snuggled up next to him and smiled when he looked down at her. He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

When they eventually arrived at Suzaku's first class, Euphemia let go of Suzaku in the hallway. "Should I just wait out here?" she asked.

Suzaku took her hand. "No, of course not. Come on." He knocked on the door. When the teacher called him in, Suzaku walked in. Euphemia followed, though she let go of his hand. He explained to the teacher what was going on and the teacher and him sat down to meet about the rest of the school year. After this trip, it would be easier to go back to school for Suzaku so they just had to meet about for the week and if there were any other days where he would be missing school for any sort of long termed thing.

It took about fifteen minutes and then Suzaku and Euphemia were moving on to Suzaku's next class. The time there was a little less, but Suzaku still had to explain a lot. By now, Euphemia wasn't feeling too good. The last week she had been feeling fine. Not great, but fine. It was mostly because she was hardly moving around, but all the walking now was making her nauseous.

Suzaku seemed to sense this because he suggested, "Why don't you go visit Nunnally and Lelouch? It's only eight o'clock and there are no classes today."

Euphemia shook her head. "No, I'm okay," she tried to argue, but then she burped. It tasted terrible. It was also a sign she would puke soon. She groaned. "All right, fine, but you'll walk me there, right?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. Euphemia bit her lip and glanced around. No one was in the hall.

"Can I have a kiss for a little more persuasion?" she asked with a cute smile.

Suzaku laughed, leaned down, and kissed her. Euphemia sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. After a moment, Suzaku pulled away with a regretful look. "Come on, I'll carry you there." With that said he hoisted Euphemia up on his back and started for Lelouch's home. She giggled, wrapping her arms around Suzaku's neck and resting her head against his.

"I'll miss getting piggyback rides when I'm big and round," she sighed.

"You'll just be more adorable," Suzaku replied, glancing back at Euphemia. She had a sad look on her face again. "Will you talk to me?" he asked quietly.

Euphemia nodded slowly. "It's the law they passed. What if I can't change it? We won't be able to be together then-"

"You'll be able to change it, I'm sure."

"But what if I can't? Then what?"

"We can always keep it quiet," Suzaku said.

"No, I'm not hiding our relationship. That will_ never _happen."

Suzaku was quiet for a moment. "We could always leave. My mother told me if I ever needed to escape from Britannia, all I would have to do was contact her and I could stay with her as long as I needed to. You could come with."

Euphemia smiled and said softly, "That would be nice. Where is she anyway?"

Suzaku hesitated. "I'm uncomfortable talking about it right now. How about we go out for lunch and I'll tell you."

Euphemia nodded, kissing his cheek. They arrived at Lelouch's home at that moment. Euphemia got off of Suzaku. Suzaku took Euphemia's hand and went up and rang the doorbell. Sayoko answered the door. Sayoko smiled.

"Hello, Suzaku. Are you here to see Lelouch and Nunnally?"

"Yes, are they in?"

"Of course. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable." Sayoko nodded to Euphemia with another polite smile. Euphemia smiled brightly back. Together they walked into Lelouch's home and Euphemia started taking off her shoes. Lelouch walked in when Suzaku was helping Euphemia balance as she took off her shoes.

"What does this visit call for?" Lelouch asked, leaning against one of the walls.

"Hey Lelouch!" Euphemia giggled, running forward and hugging her half-brother. Lelouch hugged her back and smiled at her.

"Nunnally's in the kitchen if you want to go see her," Lelouch told her. Euphemia nodded and walked out of the room.

Lelouch gave Suzaku a long 'What are you really here for?' look. Suzaku gave him a shrug. "Euphy had to come with to pick up my schoolwork and then we were going to visit you. But Euphemia's pretty exhausted so I thought I'd let you guys catch up while I get the rest of my schoolwork. We actually wanted to tell you something, but I figure we can tell you about it when I get back."

"All right, I'll have some tea ready for you when you get back," Lelouch nodded.

Suzaku smiled. "It shouldn't take too long hopefully," he replied and left Lelouch's home. It took about an hour to get the rest of his schoolwork and to meet up with the last four teachers. He ran into Shirley, Milly and Kallen on the way back to Lelouch's home, but managed to keep the conversation short. He just wanted to get the conversation with Lelouch over with.

When he arrived at Lelouch's home, Lelouch and Nunnally were outside. Suzaku walked up the steps. "Euphy's inside, Suzaku," Nunnally told him when he saw his questioning gaze. Suzaku smiled.

"Is everything okay?"

"She seems sick," Nunnally commented, "But she said she was fine."

"I'll go check on her," Suzaku said, starting for the door.

Lelouch stood up. "I'll come with to get you tea, Suzaku. We'll be right back, Nunnally." Then both boys walked into the house. As soon as the door was closed, Lelouch stopped Suzaku and gave him a long look.

Before Lelouch had a chance to question Suzaku, Euphemia walked into the hallway. "Oh, Suzaku, you're back!" she said happily, hugging Suzaku.

They both turned to Lelouch. He had a blank face, looking between the two. "What's going on with you two? I know Suzaku was appointed your Knight, but there's something more going on. I want to know before you tell both Nunnally and I."

Euphemia and Suzaku shared a glance and then Suzaku said, "Let's go get the tea. I'll get it ready, but you'll want to sit down."

Lelouch frowned slightly, but followed both of them into Lelouch's kitchen. He leaned against the counter while Suzaku prepared the tea packets. "So what is it?" Lelouch asked.

Euphemia sighed. "I should probably tell. There will be a broadcast about the news, but Suzaku and I figured we should tell you ourselves."

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch, but was otherwise silent. Euphemia took a deep breath. "Well, there's two things to tell you," Euphemia said. "Do you want to hear the shocking news or the extreme shocking news?"

"I'll hear shocking news first," he said slowly.

Euphemia smiled. "Well, we're engaged," she said, biting her lip.

Lelouch's eyes widened slightly. His mouth dropped open to speak, but he didn't say much. After several moments, he sputtered, "What's the extreme?" Euphemia dropped her eyes at this and didn't say anything. Lelouch gave off a nervous chuckle. "There can't be anything more surprising than that so just lay it on me."

Euphemia nodded and said, "I'm pregnant."

Lelouch's reaction wasn't exactly as they predicated. "WHAT?!"

#

#

It took about an hour or so before Lelouch was finally calm about the situation. He was lecturing both Euphemia and Suzaku a ton. He glared at Suzaku too and yelled a few times also. Nunnally had come in to see what was going on, but he asked Sayoko to take her somewhere else for the time being. Euphemia had had an idea it would take Lelouch that long to calm down. By the time he did, both Euphemia and Suzaku knew they should be leaving soon. Euphemia asked to be excused for a moment to call Cornelia to tell her she'd be late for the meeting. She asked Cornelia to push the meeting back one hour. Cornelia sounded angry, but said it would be fine.

When Euphemia returned, Suzaku and Lelouch were finishing up a conversation. She walked up to them and took hold of Suzaku's hands. "We have about another half hour before we need to go, Lelouch. Can we finish up this conversation a different time?" Euphemia asked.

Lelouch hesitantly nodded. "I can't believe you guys let this happen. You should have waited-"

"Trust me, we both think that," Euphemia said. "Did Suzaku tell you about the law big sister is trying to pass?"

Lelouch frowned. "No, what is it?"

She explained the law also. He was shocked. Not only with the fact of the law itself, but also with Suzaku's and Euphemia's situation. He figured he should tell Nunnally what was going on and called Sayoko to bring her back. They had another fifteen minute conversation about that with Nunnally and then tried thinking up both what Euphemia should say and what Suzaku and her could do if the law didn't get diminished.

They left at exactly eleven. "I figured we could go for lunch so I pushed the meeting back until one o'clock," Euphemia told him.

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "This is why I love you so much," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She snuggled into him.

"I figured we could walk somewhere. The driver will pick us up at twelve-thirty."

"Perfect."

They decided to grab two subs, some chips, and Ramune, since Euphemia had never had it before. They still sold the Japanese soda in Area 11 and it just happened Suzaku knew a good seller. Euphemia was eying the seller suspiciously when she met her. Yes, a her. And Euphemia was surprised when she felt a sting of jealousy. She didn't mean to get all physical either. She had wrapped her arms around Suzaku's again and leaned up a couple times to tell him something that would make him laugh.

The woman selling the soda just smiled and asked, "Suzaku, is this your girlfriend?"

Suzaku looked at Euphemia and smiled. "No, she's my fiancée."

The woman nodded, looking over Euphemia. "You have a great catch Suzaku. My husband would be jealous."

So the lady had a husband. Euphemia felt stupid, but she still couldn't help herself. For some reason, she felt extremely protective of Suzaku. When they walked away, Suzaku looked at Euphemia and gave her a questioning look.

"Is everything all right, Euphy?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

"You seemed jealous back there. You aren't, are you? She's an old friend of my mom's."

"I figured as much," Euphemia said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, do you want to go to the park for lunch?" he asked. "We still have an hour and then I can tell you about my family."

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled. Suzaku could see she was starting to feel iffy. So he led her to a park just a few minutes away. They sat at a tree together, unwrapped their sandwiches and started eating.

After a moment of silence, Suzaku said to Euphemia, "My mother and sister are living in the mountains currently."

"Why do they live there? When was your sister born?"

Suzaku smiled, kissing Euphemia. She snuggled up to him. He started explaining, "Her name's Kiyomi. She's a little over seven now. My mother had her about a week before the war. As soon as the war began, my father…" Suzaku fell silent. "Well, my mother left and hid. She wasn't going to be under Britannian rule. She was going to come back for me, but the military had a hold on me before she could. There was nothing she could do by then. So I went into the military, but we stayed in contact. She isn't too happy about the fact that I'm an honorary Britannian, but she's still happy I'm doing something in life."

"What about your father? Is he there with her?" Euphemia asked. Suzaku froze up, quickly biting into his sandwich to avoid answering the question. Euphemia noticed instantly. A small frown worked onto her face. "What is it?"

"… He's dead."

"What happened to him?"

"… I'd rather not talk about it," he mumbled quietly.

"Suzaku, you can talk to me about anything."

Suzaku shook his head, taking the last bite of his sandwich. Euphemia was hurt. Why didn't he trust her with this? She asked him this. "I can't tell you Euphy," he said softly. "You won't ever be able to look at me the same way."

"Of course I always will be able to," Euphemia answered. "Don't you ever think otherwise!"

Suzaku hesitated. "…I just… I thought it was okay. I thought I was helping everyone in Japan; that the war would end."

"What happened?"

"I didn't mean to have it happen," he mumbled. He seemed to be missing now. Euphemia took hold of his hand. He held on tightly, much more tight than Euphemia expected. But she held on, despite the slight pain Suzaku was causing.

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Just tell me when you're ready."

Suzaku closed his eyes and mumbled, "I killed him."

Euphemia was shocked. No, shocked couldn't describe what she felt. And she couldn't believe it. Suzaku was just so gentle and caring… "Why?" she managed out.

Suzaku shook his head. Euphemia could see he was beginning to cry. She shook away her shock. He was still Suzaku. Nothing had changed. "It's okay, Suzaku," she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her chest. He cried for only a few moments before he pulled away and looked at Euphemia. She looked back at him with a small smile. He hesitantly smiled back.

"Do you want to know everything?" he asked softly. She nodded. So they spent the next half hour talking about Suzaku's past. Euphemia was surprised on everything she heard. She never knew how little she knew about him.

When he was done speaking, Euphemia was sipping at the Ramune that she had. Suzaku gave her a small smile and asked, "Is the Ramune good?"

Euphemia nodded. "It's delicious. We should probably get ready to leave soon though."

Suzaku agreed. They started to get all their garbage picked up. Then they're hands brushed each other. They looked at each other and started to lean forward to kiss. Just as they were about to, the wind suddenly picked up. Euphemia's hat went flying. She was quick to cover herself up and Suzaku got hold of her hat before it blew away. It took them a few minutes before everything was situated, but it didn't seem that anyone noticed it was Euphemia.

They finished getting everything picked up and got ready to head back to Ashford Academy so they could be picked up. Suzaku disposed of all the garbage in a garbage can at the entrance of the park. Then they walked the five minutes back to the school.

When Suzaku and Euphemia arrived at the school, the driver was already there. They were smart enough to make sure to let go of their hands about a block from the school. Euphemia climbed into the black limousine. Suzaku went in after her. The driver gave Euphemia a look, to which she said, "Back to the Viceroys Palace." The driver nodded and pulled out into traffic.

It was a short, but quiet trip back to the palace. Euphemia found she enjoyed the peace and continued to hold Suzaku's hand while she looked out at the scenery until they arrived back to her home. Then she let go of his hand and stepped out of the car after him. He took hold of her hand as she stepped out of the car and helped her out. She smiled her thanks and then walked to the entrance.

Now she had a meeting she had to go to. And she had to win this battle.

#

#

The meeting was terribly wrong and not decided. It went on so long in fact that Cornelia had to actually cut it short so they could all make their flight to Britannia. The council agreed to look over the matter, but nothing would be decided. It sounded as if they really weren't going to do anything either. Euphemia was pissed.

Her and Cornelia agreed these matters would be dealt with later, but any feelings the two had about it, they should set aside the feelings while they were visiting their mother. When Euphemia talked to Suzaku about it, he thought it was a good idea too.

"I can only imagine what she's going to say when she figures out about us," Euphemia sighed, reaching for her suitcase. Suzaku took hold of it before she had a chance to.

She pouted at him. He ignored it and said, "So when do we want to tell her?"

"Probably right after we get back. There's no point in delaying the inevitable," she murmured. Then she raised her voice and said, "Let me take my own bag."

Suzaku shook his head. "I need to impress your sister and doing this will help. Besides, I don't want my baby mama to be straining herself."

Euphemia giggled. "Baby mama? Where'd that come from?"

Suzaku grinned. "Do you not like it?"

"It's strange. But I could get used to it." Suzaku smiled, glanced at Euphemia's bedroom door, and kissed her.

"If you don't like it, I won't say it again," he murmured, pulling away just barely from Euphemia. She shook her head and pulled on his collar, touching her lips to his again. They kissed gently, Suzaku taking hold of her waist and letting go of all the luggage. Euphemia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

It was several minutes before they actually quit kissing. Just as they pulled away and Suzaku had a hold of both Euphemia's suitcase and his pack, Cornelia came in. Euphemia had forgotten to lock the door. "Are you ready to go, Euphy?" Cornelia asked, glancing at Suzaku. "Good thinking carrying both hers and your luggage," she commented and looked at Euphemia for an answer.

"Yes, I guess I am," Euphemia sighed. "I really don't want to go yet."

"I know you don't, but when Mother heard about this and told our father, he wanted us to come as soon as possible. It's only a four day trip. We'll be back before you know it and then I'll get to meet the father," Cornelia said.

Euphemia nodded. The three walked towards the front of their home. Guilford met up with them part way to the entrance and then they got into the limousine that would take them to the airport for their private jet. The ride was awkward. Euphemia and Suzaku sat next to each other and Cornelia and Euphemia were talking. Unfortunately, Cornelia just wanted to learn more about the father of Euphy's child.

Suzaku was relieved when the car finally stopped. They all took hold of the luggage, meaning Guilford and Suzaku. Euphemia was trying to let Suzaku carry her own bags, but he firmly told her no. Cornelia watched the two quietly, unsure if she should be concerned by how they were behaving. She knew that they had a history before they were formally introduced. But how close were they exactly?

The wait to get on the jet was about an hour. They had to check-in at the airport, then wait as the jet was filled with fuel, and finally board. It was getting late, but the plane left right on schedule. They all had dinner on the plane together, Euphemia and Suzaku sitting together as close as possible without seeming too close. But Cornelia found a lot of their actions strange. She decided not to say anything.

Unfortunately for Euphemia, plane rides didn't go well with morning sickness. She was at the toilet a lot. Thankfully, Suzaku was able to be there beside her, holding back her hair and murmuring to her softly without it seeming too strange. In fact, Cornelia and Guilford didn't even come near the bathroom where she was at. They must have gone to the other one.

After about two hours of puking, it seemed Euphemia's stomach finally settled down. She decided to stay in the bathroom for a little while longer just to make sure she wouldn't get sick anymore. Suzaku had left temporarily to get a cool rag and dabbed at her forehead and cheeks. She closed her eyes at the cool feeling and smiled at Suzaku when she opened her eyes. "Do you have the water and breath mints?" she asked. He nodded and handed her both. She took some water, swished it around in her mouth and spit it out. Then she took a breath mint. She felt much better now.

She sat down by Suzaku and the toilet and leaned her head against Suzaku's shoulder. They were quiet for some time. Then Suzaku commented quietly, "I was thinking about what the Viceroy said."

Euphemia lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "What time?"

"About names for our child." He placed his hand on her lower stomach. Euphemia placed a hand over his.

"Do we want to start thinking about it?" Euphemia asked.

"… I don't know. Do you think so?" They were both quiet, thinking. Euphemia leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Why don't we think about names and then talk about it in like a couple days. We have all the time in the world to think about it," Euphemia suggested.

Suzaku nodded his agreement and kissed Euphemia one last time. Then they got up and headed back for their seats. A movie started playing, but before long, Euphemia was ready to sleep. She took a pillow and asked Suzaku loud enough that Cornelia could hear, but quiet enough so she wouldn't disturb anyone, "Can I lean against you? I'm more comfortable than leaning my head back against my seat…"

Suzaku looked at her and nodded, smiling a little at her. She smiled back, rested her pillow against his arm, pulled her blanket over her own hand and took hold of Suzaku's under it. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Cornelia watched Suzaku carefully. He was looking at Euphemia, eyes flickering in the light of the movie. They had something, but what was it? Cornelia had to figure out.

**~Author's Note~**

**Finally, the chapter is done! I'm so excited. I hope you all enjoy it. Tell me what you think!  
**

**If you have any suggestions, please tell me.  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**~A/N~ If any of you have any opinion for the gender and name of Euphemia's and Suzaku's child, I would love your thoughts.  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Euphemia woke up continuously during the night. Turbulence made it difficult to stay asleep. Suzaku woke every time she did and would coax her until she was asleep again. She felt bad for waking him up, but he quietly assured her it was okay. When he was sure the Viceroy was asleep, Suzaku gave her a tender kiss. Euphemia didn't want to quit kissing him, but she couldn't push it. So she settled for the shorter ones and curled back up to sleep.

By morning, they were almost to the private airport. Unfortunately, Euphemia got sick again. Cornelia, to Euphemia's displeasure, went with her younger sister and had Suzaku get some breakfast ordered. It wasn't she didn't want to be around her sister, but Euphemia enjoyed Suzaku's company when she was sick. It was just something she didn't want her older sister seeing.

While she heaved into the toilet, quietly, Cornelia brushed out Euphemia's hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, out of her face. It was touching. But Euphemia could feel Cornelia thinking and knew she would speak her thoughts within minutes.

She was correct. Soon after pulling back Euphemia's hair and twisting it into a braid, Cornelia sighed. "Euphy, what's your relation with Kururugi? You two are far too comfortable with each other to be more than just a Knight and his princess. What's going on?"

Euphemia tensed. So Cornelia could tell something was up? Euphemia took a deep breath and said, "Can you get a glass of water?" Suzaku always had one ready for her in the mornings now. She shook away the thought and flushed the toilet. Hesitantly, she stood up on wobbly feet. Thankfully, she wasn't nauseous. Cornelia came back with a glass of water and handed it to her. She rinsed out her mouth and spit it out in the sink, then took a drink herself and finished off the glass.

She could tell Cornelia wouldn't leave the question be until Euphemia answered it. It was frustrating, considering she had no idea how to explain to Cornelia hers and Suzaku's relationship without giving it away that they were engaged. Before either sisters had a chance to speak, the poilot spoke and told them they'd be landing in a few minutes.

"We should take our seats, sister," Euphemia said to Cornelia. Cornelia hesitated, studying her sister.

"We'll finish this discussion later, Euphemia." Then Cornelia turned around and walked out of the room. Euphemia closed her eyes, mentally exhausted by all the stress of the situations. Why couldn't this just happen later to her and Suzaku? Her and Suzaku's secret relationship had been difficult to begin with and already stressful, but a child on top of it made it even worse. What would Charles say anyway, especially when he learns who the father is? Probably, he was behind the law anyway. Everyone knew Euphemia liked the Elev-Japanese.

Deciding to ignore the problems, Euphemia headed to the seats of the plane and sat beside Suzaku. She knew Suzaku could see she was stressed, but until they could curl up together later, she didn't want to talk about it. What she wanted... was her mother. It was the first urge in a long time to be hugged by the woman who gave birth to her.

Soon enough, the plane landed. They all started off the plane, Suzaku taking anything Euphemia needed carried. They traveled down the ramp to the private airport. No one else would be around, which Euphemia was grateful for. She wanted to see her mother and her Knight in peace and enjoy the moment.

When they finally reached the end of the ramp, Euphemia spotted her mother instantly. She didn't hesitate one moment; she ran straight for her mother. Her mother engulfed her in her arms and

hugged her daughter tightly.

Her mother was beautiful. She had the sweet face like Euphemia's with more of Cornelia's hair color. She had an attitude, but was also as sweet as the freshest batch of honey. Her eyes were a dark violet, much like Lelouch's. And she smelt like fresh cherry blossoms. It was all so familiar to Euphemia and the memories brought tears to her eyes.

After a moment, Euphemia let go of her mother and, after slyly wiping away her tears, she said to her mother, "This is my Knight, Suzaku Kururugi." Then she turned to Suzaku and told him, "This is my mother, Pheodora, and her Knight, Griffith."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam Pheodora and Sir Griffith." Suzaku bowed to Griffith and Pheodora both. Cornelia walked up to hug her mother as well.

"Have either of my daughters eaten anything this morning?" Pheodora asked, lightly touching both her daughter's cheeks.

"Not yet," Cornelia answered. "Right when we all got up, we were just about to land."

Pheodora nodded and said, "Well, we should go for breakfast then. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," Euphemia agreed, although her stomach thought otherwise.

"I know how much you girls enjoyed _Jacenia's Restaurant _before you left. Would you like to go there?"

"That sounds great, mother," Cornelia agreed. She looked happier than Suzaku had ever seen her.

Pheodora turned to Suzaku and Guilford. "Have either of you been there?" she asked them.

Guilford said, "Yes, Madam. It's quite good."

Suzaku murmured, "No, Madam."

Pheodora nodded. "Well, Sir Kururugi, you will find the restaurant delicious. One of my favorite has to be those Alaskan Waffles."

Suzaku nodded, shuffling slightly on his feet. Pheodora just smiled and said, "Well, we should probably get going. That way, you, Euphemia, can tell me about this man who's not only got you pregnant, but also has your hand in marriage. I would love to hear about this wonderful man."

"As would I," Cornelia mumbled.

Euphemia nodded, looking nervous. Then she got the look on her face Suzaku recognized easily. Suzaku set down her bags and walked over to her. "Milady, you'll want to go to the bathroom now," Suzaku said, lightly touching her lower back discreetly so no one would notice.

Euphemia nodded, but before she could do anything, she had to run for the bathroom. Suzaku went right after her, not even a foot away. He even went into the bathroom with her. He couldn't leave her unattended. The sound of her retching reverberated loudly in the enclosed bathroom, but Suzaku didn't flinch. He walked into the stall with Euphemia and gently pulled back her hair. When he noticed a few chunks of puke, Suzaku used his free hand to check for a comb. He had one in his pocket still, for cases like this.

When she finished for the time, Suzaku got up and wet down the comb. He asked, "Euphy, are you done puking?"

"Yeah," Euphemia murmured. She emerged from her stall and walked over to Suzaku. The disgust on her face was evident when she saw the puke.

"If you hop up onto the counter, I'll brush out your hair," Suzaku offered. Euphemia smiled and got up. She was perfect height for Suzaku. He started lightly running the damp brush through her hair, wetting it down after every stroke. "It's a good thing you haven't gotten your shower yet, Euphy," he murmured softly. "You would be more upset if you had already."

"I know," Euphemia sighed. Suzaku noticed her hand travel down to where their child would be developing. Suzaku placed his hand over hers momentarily before he continued brushing her hair. After a moment, Euphemia asked, "Can you give me a kiss? It doesn't have to be on the lips-"

But Suzaku kissed her right there, a little longer than she would have expected, but not as long as they normally did either. Unfortunately, when Suzaku pulled away, they both noticed the figure out of the corner of their eye.

"Mother... I can explain..." Euphemia said, sounding more nervous than Suzaku thought possible. He looked over at Pheodora's face, surprised not to see the disgust or disappointment he normally saw towards the Elevens.

After a moment, she walked over to the two. Suzaku kept his eyes down, focusing back on Euphemia's hair. "You'll have some explaining to do, little Euphemia," Pheodora said, sounding calm. Suzaku dared to glance up at her. She met his eye and smiled slightly. "I'm going to assume our Cornelia does not know this?" Pheodora asked Euphemia. Euphemia nodded, looking at the ground.

"...You probably aren't happy about the situation, are you mother?" Euphemia murmured.

"There's no need to look ashamed, little Euphy," Pheodora laughed. She smiled at her daughter, who had looked up in surprise.

"I'm not ashamed, mother," Euphemia said, sounding firm. It made Suzaku smile.

"I'm sure you're not dear. But the situation is difficult, isn't it?"

Euphemia nodded. Suzaku moved over to Euphemia's other side. Pheodora moved out of the way and looked at her daughter right in the face. "Mother, sister is planning that... ridiculous law against Britannians marrying Elevens. If it does pass, my child will be executed, along with Suzaku. I'll be sentenced to years in prison. I have no idea what to do."

"Hey, don't cry, young lady," Pheodora scolded the moment she saw the tears. "You're a sub-viceroy. Buck up, madam." Euphemia giggled, although the tears pooled into her eyes all the same. "I'm sure your sister would change the law once she realized who the father of your child and who your fiancee is. Don't you agree?"

"I don't know," Euphemia sighed, resting her chin in her hand. "Sister has been so weird lately. I have no idea how this situation could play out."

Pheodora shook her head. "Let's finish this talk tonight." Suzaku finished Euphemia's hair at that moment. She smiled. Suzaku offered his hand and helped Euphemia off the counter. "Suzaku, Euphemia and you shall visit my visitor chambers tomorrow night. Is that acceptable?"

Suzaku nodded and said, "It is, Madam Pheodora."

"Well, the others will be wondering what's going on in here. We'll talk later." They all walked out of the bathroom. Suzaku took Euphemia's bags from Griffith. Pheodora, talking animatedly, walked them out to the limo. The driver of the limo opened the trunk for Suzaku and Guilford and then proceeded for the door for the three woman and Griffith. Once everyone was settled in, Pheodora told the driver to go to _Jacenia's Restaurant_. Once the car was in motion, Pheodora made a quick and hushed phone call. When she hung up, Pheodora was all smiles and offered something to drink from the limo. Afterward that, she asked Cornelia about Area 11.

It was a beautiful building. It was all dark grey stones and deep red awnings. The sign of the restaurant was very classy, intricate designs. Suzaku could only imagine what the inside looked like. He got out of the car second, after Guilford and turned around immediately to help both Euphemia and Cornelia, but also Pheodora out of the car. After Griffith was out, Pheodora tapped on the window and, once the window was rolled down, told the driver, "Pick us up in one and a half hours, Phillip."

"Yes, Milady," Phillip said, tipping his cap to her. Then he drove off. Pheodora turned to the restaurant and proceeded inside. It was already filled and bustling with noise. The inside of the restaurant was as fancy as Suzaku imagined it, lightly lit with fixtures, but for the most part it was all natural light. Everything looked a little more old fashioned, but Suzaku found the taste of the restaurant relaxing.

Pheodora walked up to the head waiter and said, "Li Britannia reservation."

Instantly, the waiter was alert and managed to stumble out, "Yes, Milady, it's right over here." He led them over to a much quieter, secluded area.

They all ordered their breakfast drinks; Pheodora with coffee, Cornelia with some expressio, Guilford and Suzaku both with water, Griffith with hot chocolate, and Euphemia with orange juice, milk, and water. "Guilford, Kururugi, you can both sit already," Pheodora told them when the two Knights continued standing. Suzaku went instantly to Euphemia's seat and pulled out the seat for his fiancee. Euphemia smiled at Suzaku and took her seat. Suzaku took the seat open next to Euphemia. Under the table, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She did so right back and glanced at him discreetly. He gave her a small smile and held onto her hand loosely, in case she wished to use it in the near future.

"So, does anyone know what they want to order?" Pheodora asked, picking up the menu in front of her. Euphemia, reluctantly, released Suzaku's hand and picked up hers also. Suzaku did the same. He looked over the menu, desperate to find the cheapest meal.

Euphemia looked over at Suzaku and immediately noticed what he was trying to do. She nudged his arm and told him quietly, "Get whatever you'd like. I don't care how expensive."

"I did see something for you," Suzaku replied quietly. "It's a omelet with fresh fruits and hash browns. I bet you could get some fresh vegetables too. That way, you'll still have all of the requirements Dr. Eron set up for you for each meal."

"Oh, where's this?" Euphemia had already thought about ordering it, along with a few pancakes and possibly some pickles. However, she wanted to look at Suzaku's menu as an excuse to get closer to him. Suzaku, knowing exactly what she was doing, leaned a little closer to show her. They took a minute discussing Euphemia's order, and then she pointed out an Alaskan Waffle for Suzaku.

"No, that's far too expensive," Suzaku argued, although he wasn't really paying attention to the order. He could smell Euphemia. And it was heavenly. So heavenly, however, that he started getting a little bit of a hard-on. He tried to ignore it and focus on what Euphemia was saying. Euphemia didn't seem to notice it. She even got him to relent to the Alaskan Waffle. Damn her and her beautifulness...

"Well, we're ready to order," Euphemia announced, smiling at her mother and Cornelia. "I even got Suzaku to get the Alaskan Waffle."

"Ooh, wise choice, Suzaku," Pheodora said with a grin. "Are you going to share that with anyone?"

"I'll eat some if he can't finish it," Euphemia said, before Suzaku could say anything. He figured it was better if he kept quiet. "I have quite an appetite lately."

"I can imagine so," Pheodora said.

"So, what will you be ordering, sister?" Euphemia asked Cornelia. As Cornelia started discussing her options, Euphemia's hand found its way to Suzaku's leg. Unfortunately for Suzaku, her hand strayed up right to his slightly soft boner. Another unfortunate incident; the moment her hand made contact it was immediately hard. He hissed through his teeth slightly. His pants were far too tight to allow comfort with a boner. Euphemia, while she tried to pay attention to her sister, also managed a quick glance at Suzaku. He tried not to pay attention to where her hand was. She made it more difficult when she started rubbing on it slightly. He clenched his teeth together and decided to lightly nudge away Euphemia's hand.

Cornelia finished talking as Suzaku did that, so Euphemia turned to Suzaku with a slight pout and asked, "Would you mind escorting me to the bathroom, Suzaku?" she asked, and then told the table, "Suzaku will be escorting me to the bathroom. Please excuse me." Pheodora's and Cornelia's chatter was hardly fazed by this announcement. Euphemia smiled and stood up. Suzaku followed suit and they walked to the hall to the bathrooms. It was deserted. Euphemia tried the handle on the girl's bathroom door; it was locked. So she walked over and tried the boy's room. It was free and there was only a toilet or urinal. Perfect. With once last glance, she took hold of Suzaku's hand and pulled the shocked Suzaku into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Euphemia's mouth found Suzaku's. They kissed passionately and slightly messy. But Euphemia didn't care. She could feel Suzaku's hard-on against her thigh as they kissed and, when Suzaku pulled away to kiss her neck, said breathlessly, "I need you, Suzaku."

He glanced up at her and asked quickly, " Do you mean-?"

Euphemia nodded. "I know you don't want to with... the child, but it's been... over a week..." Euphemia's sentences kept breaking up from the pleasure Suzaku was causing. "I _need_ you..."

"Euphy-"

"Please, Suzaku." Suzaku took one look at Euphemia and relented. In a moment, Suzaku had unfastened his button and pulled himself free. Euphemia quickly slipped off her panties.

"You'll want to lean up against the wall and wrap your legs around my waist," Suzaku said. In a moment, Euphemia was exactly as Suzaku described. She looked ready to pounce as Suzaku positioned himself and then slowly slid her down on his hard member. She started to moan and then covered her mouth. Slowly, Suzaku started moving, in and out, of Euphemia. She moaned this time, muffled, but it was still loud in the enclosed bathroom.

The noise she was making caused Suzaku to slam harder into her, but not terribly. She continued to moan again and again, as Suzaku continued completely filling her over and over again as fast as he could thrust. She leaned in to kiss him, quickly, before her head was back against the wall as she moaned and moved her hips with his thrusting. She could feel it, suddenly; her release. And to her surprise she could feel Suzaku's as well, as his cock got harder and thicker. The thought that he was about to cum pushed Euphemia over the edge, causing her to cry out and clench hard around Suzaku. With one last thrust, Suzaku stilled for a moment before he pulled out and started to cum in ribbons all over Euphemia. For a moment, they both stayed as they are, holding each other and catching their breath. Then they moved into action. Euphemia checked the time as Suzaku got some paper towels to help wipe off Euphemia. As he bent down to wipe off Euphemia, she told him, "We've only been gone a few minutes. We'll tell them I was feeling sick and stayed by the toilet for a few minutes."

Suzaku nodded and handed Euphemia her panties. She slipped them back on. While doing that, Euphemia asked softly, "Can I admit something, Suzaku?"

"What is it, Euphemia?" he asked, catching her lips before she answered.

"We could quit using the condoms and you could start cumming on me," she told him as she cracked open the door. The hall was still clear.

"Why's that?" Suzaku asked, sounding amused.

"I like the feeling of it," she mumbled as she stepped into the hall. Suzaku stepped out right after her, a large grin on his face.

When they arrived back at the table, their presence didn't seem too noticed. Pheodora asked "What took you two so long?"

"Oh, my stomach got really upset. I wanted to stay a few minutes to see if I'd actually... you know..."

Cornelia nodded. "That was a good call."

"Yes it was. Oh, and the waiter already came by," Pheodora told Euphemia and Suzaku. "I ordered for you, if you don't mind."

"Did you order my pancakes?" Euphemia asked.

"Of course, my darling," Pheodora smiled.

"Thank you," Euphemia said. She glanced at Suzaku with a small smirk. He could only shake his head and cover up his laughter by grabbing his water and drinking it.

The food arrived very shortly after that. Guilford got a dish called "Silver Dollar Pancakes". It was 5 rather large pancakes. He also ordered some fruit with his food, and decided on some coffee too. Cornelia had a fruit waffle, covered in raspberries and syrups. Pheodora and Griffith decided on the Alaskan waffle too. It was basically the same as Suzaku's. It was covered in a mound of vanilla ice cream with a choice of strawberry fruit and drizzle. To top it all, any part that didn't have ice cream was covered in whipped cream. Suzaku was really liking the sound of the waffle now. His was basically the same, except with raspberry topping instead of strawberry. Euphemia's order was almost exactly as they'd discussed, except with extra hash browns, fruit, and some pickles.

As soon as the waiters were gone, they all dug into the food. Pheodora inquired about everyone's food, asking each person individually what they thought. Suzaku could hardly get away from his food to answer, but he did so politely. The food was delicious. He had to admit, Euphemia was right about the waffle.

The breakfast went on. Surprisingly, both Suzaku and Guilford eventually got into conversation with the rest of Royal Family. Euphemia was impressed and very happy when Suzaku and Cornelia even got into conversation together. The morning was going good.

Unfortunately, they had to leave soon after. To make matters worse, Euphemia realized an important detail. She would be meeting with her father shortly after she arrived at the palace. The thought of that made her dash to the bathroom.

#

#

The Holy Britannia Palace was huge. Suzaku had no idea how many rooms could possibly be calculated in the entire place. It was ginormous. As large as it was, no one else seemed stunned by its size. Not even the Kururugi household was this large. The palace had to be nearly ten times as large.

When the limo pulled up to the sidewalk (yes, sidewalk) at the entrance of the building, Phillip stopped the car and got out to open the door. Guilford got out first this time and was able to help out Cornelia and Pheodora. Suzaku got out himself to help Euphemia out. She giggled and gave him a smile. Pheodora explained, "I'm sure Cornelia and Guilford know where their rooms are. Euphemia, your father moved your room temporarily because of the renovations they're doing on that floor. I'll show you there."

"That would be great, mother," Euphemia said with a smile.

Pheodora and Cornelia quickly made plans for an hour after they all got settled in. Pheodora informed Euphemia Charles would want to see her in half an hour and once their conversation was done, she was invited, along with Suzaku, to join them. Euphemia nodded, but declined their offer. "I want to go to the gardens afterwards," she explained.

Cornelia and Guilford left. Pheodora sent Griffith away and explained, "There's already a Knight here," when he looked ready to argue. When he hesitated, she laughed softly and placed a hand on his arm and then leaned in to explain something. Afterwards, he was gone. Suzaku and Euphemia glanced at each other, slightly surprised by the sudden show of affection. The only time they'd seen that kind of affection was when someone was in a relationship.

Pheodora saw the look and beckoned them into the building. She quickly said, "I have some explaining of my own later." The couple was wise enough to keep quiet. Then they were inside.

Suzaku was blown away by the inside of the palace. It looked so... natural. Windows let in natural light everywhere. In the middle of the _large _room, there was a beautiful area set up for plants. There was a cage around these plants, which allowed birds to chirp and fly around there. Everything else was all shiny and bright. And looked so _new. _It was slightly unnerving.

Pheodora went straight for an elevator and, when it opened, pressed the thirteenth of fifteen buttons. "Now, Suzaku, there is a reception desk. If you need anything and can't find it, you can always talk with them. I think you'll be fine since you'll be around Euphemia all the time, but it's just in case. I'm to share this with all the guests."

Suzaku nodded, deciding to keep quiet. Pheodora continued, "Also, I was going to place you in separate rooms, but circumstances have made it... different. I figured you'd be fine sharing your own room. You'll be on your own floor and their aren't any maidservants around so you won't have to worry about exposure yet."

"That would be wonderful, mother," Euphemia agreed, grinning widely. Then it sobered. "What is father's opinion about this?"

"He's furious," Pheodora admitted. "But not terribly. He's mostly calm about the situation by now." Euphemia nodded, not sure if she should let her guard down. She figured it would be better to keep it up.

They arrived to the very deserted thirteenth floor. It was nice and quiet. That was something that Suzaku could certainly enjoy. He took Euphemia's hand and gave it a squeeze before he picked up all the bags.

Pheodora smiled at Euphemia and Suzaku and said, "I'll let you two settle in. I don't want any funny business going on up here." After giving them both a knowing look, she pressed the down button and was gone. Suzaku and Euphemia started walking towards their room number; 153. When they arrived to the numbered door, Euphemia opened the door and Suzaku carried everything in. He set the bags on the floor, observing the bedroom with interest too. It was rather... royal-like. There was a deep red comforter with fancy dark red curtains. It was all dark oak and rather fancy.

Suzaku turned and smiled to Euphemia. "You had this your entire life?" he asked softly, walking and wrapping his arms around from behind and rested his head on top of hers.

"Yep, this was my life," Euphemia murmured. "I chose to have it differently once I came to Area 11. It was the only time I had a choice."

"Well, I think around child should I have this kind of life," Suzaku commented, his hands resting lightly where their child was growing.

Euphemia turned around and gave him a funny look. "This kind of life could change a child. If you knew Clovis closely, you'd have realized it. Or most of the boys-"

"Think about Lelouch. And you, Cornelia, and Nunnally. Just because a few kids were rotten because of this kind of life doesn't mean that our child will turn out that way. Especially if it's a girl. If you hadn't noticed, all the girls turned out well."

Euphemia sighed, biting her bottom lip. "I... just don't know... Everything could be such a challenge. I don't think I'm ready for this yet."

Suzaku turned her around and pulled her into his arms. "Euphy, it will be all right. There is no need to worry. We'll have a couple years before the child will really start developing any sort of... defiant personality. We'll be ready. It's not just you in this."

Euphemia smiled. "You're right..." But she sighed all the same. "Do you have any idea how much I worry I won't be a good mother. Or a good wife. This is like... the life challenge. How does anyone do it?"

"Not many of the Royal Family had it happen this way," Suzaku sighed. "You'll be a first to have conceived a child out of wedlock, but the child will be born after we're married. We can do this."

After a moment, Euphemia nodded and stood on tiptoes to kiss Suzaku. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. After a moment, Suzaku quit kissing Euphemia and said softly, "Let's get all our stuff put away now."

"Yes, we probably should," Euphemia agreed, but neither of them moved to start getting things ready. That made Euphemia giggle softly and reluctantly pull away from Suzkau. He leaned in, kissed Euphemia quickly, and then began unpacking the bags. Euphemia started helping. They started with the clothes, which weren't wrinkly thank heavens. Next they started with the bathroom items and finally the papers and work Euphemia brought with, since she was behind and couldn't be slacking.

When they were done unpacking, Euphemia had to get into the shower right away. She needed to be presentable for her father and currently smelt a little like vomit. Euphemia suggested Suzaku come into the shower also and originally he declined, but after a few persuading words, he was with her. They didn't actually do anything except wash each other and kiss, but a few thoughts did go through Suzaku's mind.

Once their shower was done, Euphemia got dressed into a beautiful pink and white dress, a casual one at that. She didn't need to look fancy for her father. She did want to do her hair nicely, but she wasn't sure what to do. Suzaku, having already dressed into a very nice Knight outfit, offered to do her hair. Euphemia smiled and allowed him to once she blow dried her hair. Suzaku sat behind her and started brushing out her long straight hair.

"You're hair is so beautiful, Euphy," he murmured, careful not to snag any of it. Euphemia smiled.

"I"ve thought about cutting it," she admitted. "It's nice long, but sometimes it's such a pain."

"You should pull it back when you sleep. It's what my mother does when she's sleeping. She has very long hair."

Euphemia smiled and asked, "Is it longer than mine?" It wasn't often Suzaku really talked about his family. She saw that now.

Suzaku nodded. "Her's is about to her knees. She usually pulls it back into braids or a ponytail. It used to be shorter, but since father's death she hardly trims it back. I keep telling her to cut it, but she never listens."

Euphemia frowned. "Have you seen her recently?"

At this, Suzaku was quiet. That answered Euphemia's question. "When did this happen?" she asked, going to turn around.

"Don't turn around please, Euphy," he said quietly. After a moment, Euphemia stayed still again. A minute later, Suzaku explained, "It was several months ago. It was before we were together."

Euphemia asked, "When do you plan to see her again?"

"We try to make it every six months, but I can always go over whenever I feel like it. Do you have any hair pieces?"

Euphemia pointed over to the small dish at the counter. Suzaku reached for a small handful and continued talking. "Would you want to meet her?"

"Yes, very much," Euphemia said. "You know I won't tell about them."

"I know," Suzaku agreed. She felt the slight pressure as Suzaku worked on her hair. "You know, my sister would love you."

"Really?" Euphemia asked, sounding hopeful.

"She's only seven. And you're so gorgeous. She'd love to play with your hair. She does it with mother's all the time."

"How would you say mother in Japanese?" Euphemia questioned.

"_Okaa-san," _Suzaku said, feeling the familiar accent of the Japanese language. It felt so natural to speak the words.

"You should teach me some Japanese. That way, I can impress your _Okaa-san _when I meet her." The word felt funny to her, but she didn't hear Suzaku say she said it wrong.

"I can do that," he smiled.

Euphemia felt him run a brush through more of her hair. After a moment, Suzaku got up and walked around to observe his work. He nodded and said, "You can look in the mirror. If you don't like it, I can fix it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Euphemia said, standing up. She turned around and looked at the mirror. Suzaku styled her hair beautifully. He'd decided to go with braids, pulling a portion back into a high braid at the back. He also brought small braids from her temple and they mad a little dip as they reached the higher braid. It looked wonderful. She turned around and smiled at Suzaku. "It's gorgeous, Suzaku," she told him truthfully and kissed him.

She checked the time. It was time to go. She said, "You'll want to escort me to my Father's Throne room. I don't know if he'll want you there, but he won't be happy if you don't escort me. So we'll have to see what he has to say when we get there."

"All right, _Utsukushī_." When Euphemia gave him a questioning look, he explained, "It means beautiful, Euphy." She grinned and kissed him again. Then they started for the elevator. There were a few people in the elevator from the top floor. Euphemia explained quietly, "The final story is the meeting chambers. One of the meetings must have just finished."

Many of the people greeted Euphemia, some even with hugs. She greeted them back warmly. The people were polite to Suzaku, but he could tell some didn't even want to be in the same elevator with him. Euphemia didn't seem to notice.

After the tenth floor, him and Euphemia were alone again. She placed her head against his shoulder and sighed. "I wonder what these people will think when they realize I'm pregnant."

"They'll still love you," Suzaku said. After hesitating, he asked, "Would you want to come here while your further along in the pregnancy?"

Euphemia looked up at him with a funny look. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, it seems like a good place to be at during then. And there wouldn't be the terrorists like there is in Area 11."

"There's still terrorists in Britannia. We're just lucky enough that we can catch them easily."

Suzaku nodded. "Yes, but not all of the Black Knights are caught yet. It could be dangerous for you and the child."

Euphemia shook her head. "It's about as safe here as it is in Area 11. We already caught Zero." At this, Suzaku frowned. Euphemia noticed this instantly. "What is it?"

After a hesitating moment, Suzaku said, "I didn't ever think the person we caught was actually Zero."

Euphemia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Zero is supposed to be very skilled and extremely smart. The only reason they were caught was because of one small slip up."

"Yes, but she was the person behind the mask."

"She didn't show as high of an intelligence when we tested her for her authenticity."

"No, but she did an exceptionally on the test. How do we know that Zero was smart in every area? It seems illogical," Euphemia argued.

"..." Suzaku frowned again and said, "You asked about my opinion. This is my opinion. It's not meant for you to like it."

Euphemia was frowning again too. What was he so upset about? She decided to keep quiet. After a moment, Suzaku sighed and wrapped his arms around Euphemia. He kissed her head and rested his head upon hers. She sighed, content and turned around. Before Suzaku had a chance to ask, Euphemia got on her tiptoes and kissed Suzaku, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and kissed her right back.

The elevator binged suddenly. They sprung apart and stood as if nothing had happened. It was Cornelia and Pheodora. Pheodora smiled at Euphemia and Suzaku and said, "You both look stunning."

"Thank you, Madam," Suzaku murmured while Euphemia beamed at her mother and started talking for a moment.

Pheodora and Cornelia got off at the first floor. Euphemia didn't move to get off. Suzaku glanced at Euphemia when she didn't move to get off. "We have to go down one more floor," Euphemia explained.

Suzaku nodded slowly and stood stock still. Euphemia shook her head, but she was smiling. The elevator dinged and Euphemia stepped out. Suzaku started out right after her. There were a few door, none that Euphemia went near. She walked to the end of the hall, to the largest door Suzaku had seen so far. There were four guards standing at the entrance, who allowed Euphemia to pass in an instant. They did not allow Suzaku to. Euphemia frowned and asked, "Why are you stopping my Knight?"

"Mi-Milady, he is but an Eleven," The guard further to the right stammered.

"He is my Knight," Euphemia said firmly. "He shall come into the chambers with me."

"The Emperor was aware that you would be bringing him with. He demands the Knight stays," the guard across from the right one said. His tone was much more firm.

Euphemia replied, "He will escort me in. Once I dismiss him, he will wait here for me."

After a moment, the men bowed their heads and stepped apart. Euphemia walked forward. Suzaku was right behind her. When they entered, Suzaku was around long enough to catch sight of Charles. He spotted Suzaku also after Suzaku had quickly scanned the room. Euphemia glanced back at her Knight and after a slight nod from her, Suzaku left the room.

The guards closed the doors and stood back in formation. Suzaku stood away from them; enough that they didn't think he could hear them, but he could. They were talking about him and Euphy.

Euphemia stood back by the doors. Charles stood up. "Come forward, Daughter," he boomed, his voice echoing around the room. Euphemia was scared on the inside, but she stood strong and walked forward with her head held high.

She bowed and said, "It's a pleasure to see you father. Thank you for seeing me so soon."

"What in god's name were you thinking?" His voice was extremely loud. Euphemia cringed away mentally, but in physical she looked strong.

"It was an accident of course, Father."

"I'm fully aware of that, but why would you do something so demeaning? You're a disappointment to this entire country!"

Euphemia just looked at her father. "I love this man. There's nothing you can do about it, father."

Charles looked absolutely livid. But he knew she was right and Euphemia was glad, at that moment, no one could do anything.

"Get out of here immediately," he spat, glaring at his daughter. "I can't even stand the sight of you."

Euphemia bowed. "Very well, Father," she said, finally cringing slightly. She hadn't expected it to go this bad. She probably shouldn't have acted so snotty... With a final bow, Euphemia walked out of the room. Thankfully, she was pretty much use to her father's cold shoulder and rage.

Suzaku was standing still when Euphemia came out. She smiled at him and nodded to the guards as they left. Once they were pretty far away, Suzaku asked, "What did he have to say?"

Euphemia shrugged and smiled. "That I was a disappointment and he couldn't even look at me."

Suzaku's eyes widened and he stared at Euphemia in disbelief. "...H-he..." Suzaku stammered, not able to put his thoughts into words.

Euphemia smiled again. "You have to remember, this is how my father has been all his life. He was only ever nice to Nunnally and Lelouch and Marianne. He was hardly in any of his other children's lives and when he was, it was all about making us compete against each other for the throne and telling us how disappointing we were to be his children. It was a disaster and completely unnerving. This little bit isn't so hard to handle. I've grown immune to it."

"But aren't you one of the two sweet girls of all your siblings? Wouldn't he like you for that?"

Euphemia giggled. "No, he wanted me to be like Cornelia. 'A soft ruler will be decapitated' is his motto. He only let it slide by with Nunnally because it was mostly just kind-hardheartedness. Mine is... well he puts it as I'm naïve and innocent to almost a fault. He also added at one point my ideals sometimes conflict with actual reality." Euphemia shrugged. "That I can agree with, but I'm a big dreamer. Either way... it's no big deal."

They entered the elevator and the door closed. She kissed Suzaku as she pressed button 14, letting her thoughts slip away. When they parted, she asked, "Do you want to see the gardens?"

"That sounds wonderful," Suzaku murmured, before he kissed Euphemia again. He tangled his hands through her hair carefully, knowing by heart where to avoid. She wrapped her arms around him, finding the one area she could slip a few fingers under his shirt to feel his skin against hers. Euphemia melted into him as he started to kiss down her cheek to her neck. Then he was back on her lips, stroking them with his tongue. She opened her mouth, moaning slightly as her tongue touched his.

After a moment, Suzaku pulled away. As they started getting resituated, the elevator dinged. Several people got on the elevator. Surprisingly, Suzaku had yet to see any of Euphemia's other siblings.

It wasn't long before the elevator was on the 14th floor. Euphemia and Suzaku stepped off and started for their room. "Let's change and then go to the gardens," Euphemia told Suzaku. "The entrance can be accessed through this floor. Besides Marianne, Nunnally, and Lelouch, I'm the only one still here that knows about it."

Suzaku grinned. "So if we're changing, am I getting into even fancier clothes or will it be just a little downplayed?"

Euphemia giggled. "Silly, you'll be in casual, obviously."

"I didn't bring any 'casual' clothes," Suzaku said.

Euphemia gave him a guilty grin. "I did. I knew you wouldn't want to be in those stuffy clothes this whole visit, so I brought you some casual clothes to wear when we're relaxing."

Suzaku kissed her temple. "I love you, Euphy," he said with a laugh.

"I love you too," she replied with a grin and a cute crinkle of her nose. Suzaku stepped over to their room and opened the door. Euphemia walked in first and started right for one of the bags they hadn't unpacked. Suzaku walked after her. She pulled out a dark pair of jeans and told Suzaku, "You can grab one of the white button-up shirts or I can get you a wrinkly t-shirt. Which would you like?"

"I'll get the shirt," Suzaku said. He walked over to the closet. "What would you like?"

"You pick," Euphemia said, holding his jeans to her chest. Suzaku rummaged through the closet for a moment before he pulled one out. Euphemia was impressed. It was the one she would have possibly worn. It was a casual light blue sundress with a golden colored lining to all the edges of the outfit and around the waist. She nodded. Suzaku grinned and walked back over to her. She handed him the jeans and he handed her the dress. It took several minutes for either of them to get undressed and only moments to slip on their other attire. Suzaku felt more comfortable in the mostly buttoned up white shirt and loose fitting jeans than he thought he would.

"Could you grab me those sandals over there, Suzaku?" Euphemia asked as she slipped the last strap of her dress on her shoulder. Suzaku nodded and grabbed the flat-heeled, but fancy-looking sandals. She slipped into the shoes easily and then led Suzaku over to the closet. With a grin, she parted all the clothes and stepped to the furthest part on the left. She crouched down. After a moment, Suzaku heard a click and then the wall slid away. Sunlight poured into the darkened space and then the sound of chirping birds could be heard.

Suzaku helped Euphemia to her feet. She stumbled slightly and closed her eyes momentarily. "Nauseous?" Suzaku asked. Euphemia nodded. After a moment, she opened her eyes and grinned at Suzaku.

"You'll love this spot," Euphemia said as she stepped into the sunlight. Suzaku went after her. The wall slid close as soon as Suzaku crossed over. The area was gorgeous with trees and a water fall. It looked so... wild. And seeing Euphemia in the middle of it made it more gorgeous. She held out her hand for Suzaku, who took it automatically. They started walking. "No one knows about this place easily. Not many of my siblings come up here. I imagine Sister does and Nunnally and Lelouch, but the others I'm not sure. I have a spot no one knows about that's here. Nunnally showed it to me."

"This place is beautiful," Suzaku said, looking at Euphemia. "Is it secluded?"

"This part is accessed easily," Euphemia answered as she walked over to a tree that was partially shaded and partially sunny. She sat down. Suzaku followed suit.

"I bet if we lean back, we can see the clouds better," Suzaku said.

Euphemia looked over at Suzaku and giggled. "Are you trying to have an excuse to lay with me, Sir Kururugi?"

"Yes, Milady," Suzaku said teasingly. Euphemia laughed and kissed him. Suzaku leaned back, causing Euphemia to fall onto Suzaku's chest. She fell into a fit of giggles and playfully hit his chest.

"You're so mean," she said jokingly, snuggling up to him. Euphemia let off a sudden yawn. Suzaku watched her, stroking her hair.

"Why don't you close your eyes for now, Euphy? I'll keep track of time," Suzaku murmured. Euphemia looked up at him and hesitantly nodded. She was suddenly tired.

Suzaku wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She wrapped one arm around Suzaku's waist comfortably and rested her head against his shoulder and chest. Within minutes, she was asleep.

**~Author's Note~**

**Thank you all for being so patient for this chapter!  
**

**Japanese Meaning:  
**

_Utsukushī_: Beautiful

**Please leave reviews.**

**XmX  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

She held the camera to her eye and adjusted the lens. Then she zoomed in, getting a good view of a couple lounging in the garden, and started to take a bunch of shots. The man who hired her had demanded many photos, as proof of the affair. She lowered the camera and grinned. This had to give him enough proof. It had to be the best shots she'd gotten so far.

She slipped down from the tree and left the garden area, unnoticed.

Suzaku looked up at the sky and sighed softly. He glanced back down at Euphemia, still stroking her hair. She slept soundly. She was lucky. He sighed again and tried to shut out his mind. For the most part, he'd managed to keep his nerves at bay. Euphemia helped with that some, but it was getting more and more difficult to keep himself calm.

He was excited to start a family. He really was. He hadn't meant for it to happen so soon, but who cares? He was with the young woman he loved. But now... With the law in the process, Suzaku was always on edge. It was bad enough he was a Japanese, but now that he was with one of the royal family and got her pregnant. It made the situation much much worse. Suzaku had no idea what was going to happen. He knew Euphemia and he needed to tell Cornelia as soon as possible, but at the same time, he just wanted to go back and hide in the mountains with his mother and sister. That would be so much easier than having to deal with all this political crap. But he had Euphemia now. He tightened his arm around her slightly, but made sure not to disturb her. He just had no idea what to do anymore.

He had thought about just leaving and going to his mother. But Euphemia would go with and Suzaku knew she had a duty here, not in the country with no real life. She wouldn't be happy there. Maybe for a little while she would, but eventually, she would tire of it and want to go back. There was no way he would just abandon Euphemia, so he was screwed. If being with her resulted in his execution, it would be worth it.

His watch let off a light sound. He glanced at it. An hour was up. He looked down at Euphemia, smiling. He stroked back her hair and kissed her forehead. She started to stir. "Hey, Euphy, it's time to get up," he said softly. She peeked up at him through her hair and then yawned widely.

"Morning, Suzaku," she mumbled slowly sitting up.

"It's been an hour, Euphy. Do you want to head inside?"

"What time is it?" she asked, suddenly pressing light kisses to his neck. His breath hitched, but he managed to keep calm.

"Four."

"Mmhhmm... well, dinner doesn't start until six... would you like to spend time with my mother?" Euphemia asked, kissing up his neck between words. She kissed him full on the mouth when she finished her question.

"...It would probably be best..." Suzaku said, kissing her back.

After a moment, Euphemia extracted herself from Suzaku and stood up. Suzaku got up and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his chest and sighed, content. She closed her eyes. "I could be in your arms forever, Suzaku," she said, looking up at him. Suzaku looked back down at her and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

He pulled away again and said gently, "Let's go find your mother."

"Okay," Euphemia said. She stepped out of his arms and started to the secret door again. When they emerged back to Euphemia's room, she got ready to head straight to her sister. Suzaku had other plans; he wanted to change first.

Euphemia shook her head and smiled. "They're not going to mind you dressing casually. This is a vacation Suzaku! Relax."

Suzaku shook his head. "I need to look presentable for your entire family."

"You won't have to meet my entire family for a few more days. And that's only as my Knight. Just wait until they realize you're my fiancee." Euphemia smiled sweetly at him. Suzaku just sighed.

"You aren't going to change your mind, are you?"

"Nope!" she said cheerfully. Suzaku sighed again and then hesitantly nodded.

"I want to keep my sword on hand. Just in case."

"That's fine," Euphemia said. She stood back and let Suzaku get himself armed. Then she took hold of his arm on the walk to the elevator. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead while they waited for the elevator. When it dinged, they stepped apart. Luckily, there was no one in the elevator, so they could enjoy being close to each other for a little while longer. Euphemia held Suzaku's hand and leaned her head against Suzaku's shoulder. "I can't wait until everything is in the open," Euphemia said softly. She smiled softly.

"It will be interesting. I'm just glad I'll be with you forever," Suzaku replied, lifting and then kissing her hand. Euphemia giggled.

The elevator dinged, making Euphemia and Suzaku jump apart. He quickly slipped just behind her, like a shadow. A few people Suzaku didn't recognize got onto the elevator. Euphemia didn't talk to them either, so they weren't part of the family.

Euphemia and Suzaku got off on the first floor. "Mother said her and Cornelia would be on the first floor. There's a lot of things to do here. Of course, knowing my sister, she's probably just sitting on the sides of some meetings by now. She likes to keep updated on what's happening in the Homeland."

"Where would Pheodora be then?"

"Probably enjoying the day. I can give her a call." Euphemia pulled out her phone. She stepped away for a few moments. Suzaku let her step away, but he kept scanning the area around Euphemia to make sure she was safe. The chances of her being attacked were extremely slim, but he didn't want to take the chance.

When she returned, Euphemia was grinning. "She's at the pool. I figured we could both go for a swim."

Suzaku went to decline, but the hopeful look on Euphemia's face changed his mind. With a sigh, Suzaku nodded. Euphemia beamed and started for what Suzaku could assume was the pool. He figured their swimsuits would be available in that general area, since Euphemia didn't say anything about heading upstairs or about packing Suzaku a swimsuit.

Euphemia showed Suzaku the room where clean and sterile swimsuits were at. She grabbed what seemed to be her own custom two piece and went to the woman's locker room. Suzaku was nervous leaving her alone, but he figured he'd get in a lot of trouble from Euphemia if he followed her into the woman's locker room. So he decided just to go to the men's room after he grabbed some swim trunks. The room was empty. Suzaku quickly stripped off and pulled his swim trunks on. He grabbed an extremely fluffy towel from a pile in the corner. Then he followed some sign that seemed to lead to the pool.

When he emerged, Euphemia was already outside. She was sitting at the edge of her mother's long chair and was talking animatedly about something. When she spotted Suzaku, she waved eagerly and then talked with Pheodora some more. Pheodora seemed extremely serious. Suzaku hesitantly walked over to them. The open roof pool made him nervous. Oh, and Pheodora. He wasn't completely sure what Pheodora thought of him.

"...So, that was the reaction? Truthfully, I expected much worse," Suzaku heard Pheodora saying. They were talking about the Emperor's reaction to Euphemia's pregnancy then.

"Hey, Suzaku!" Euphemia chirped happily. "Mother figured we all enjoy ourselves until dinner. Then we have to go to a meeting with Britannia's best councilmen and decide Area 11's fate with the Eleven/Britannian relationships tonight."

Suzaku nodded. "That sounds interesting. Who all will be there?"

"All of the royal family of course and sixteen other councilmen from the best of Britannia and the other countries. That includes one person from Areas 1-13. Three others are from the Homeland. The Knights of the round won't be taking place at all," Pheodora explained. Suzaku nodded, looking serious and feeling ready to puke. Instead, he just smiled at Euphemia. She didn't seem too nervous, so Suzaku wouldn't worry either.

"So you're going to join me, Suzaku? I don't want to be all alone in the pool. Mother said she was just going to sunbathe for now."

Suzaku had planned just to sit in a chair and study the surroundings. He had a feeling he would have fun with Euphemia in the pool anyway. He didn't sense any other presence at the time, so he was sure they would be fine. Besides, when was the last time he had really enjoyed swimming. It had to be when Area 11 was still Japan... So he nodded, set his towel down, and headed to the water with Euphemia. She took off at a run and dived straight into the water. Suzaku grinned when Euphemia resurfaced. She grinned back and started swimming laps. Suzaku stared down into the blue colored water. This would be nothing like the deep ponds in Japan's forests.

After a moment, he jumped right in. The chill of the water hit him instantly, but he didn't let it affect him. He stayed under for a few moments. He noticed Euphemia was under the water as well, staring at him. He didn't know if she was grinning or not, but he started to slowly swim over to her like a shark stalking a fish. After a moment, air bubbles surrounded her face and then she was swimming away. Suzaku continued after her, grinning slightly. She was so cute sometimes...

They stayed in the water for a whole hour, playing games to just floating under the water and on the surface, and racing laps. Suzaku was surprised how much fun he could have still. When it was five o'clockish, they got out of the pool and relaxed in some of the chairs near Pheodora. Pheodora and Euphemia talked and snacked periodically, while Suzaku closed his eyes and enjoyed being basked in the warmth of the sunlight. Sometimes, Suzaku would take peeks over at Euphemia. She looked beautiful in her swimsuit with her curves and how her hair fell over her shoulder. The water was dripping down her body slowly, trickling between the valley of her breasts...

Quickly, Suzaku looked away and stared up at the sky. He needed to focus on the task at hand, not how gorgeous Euphemia looked. What he needed to really think about was what he was going to say to Cornelia when she found out he was the father. She was going to blow a gasket and try to kill him. That much was certain. The only people who could possibly stop her were Guilford and Darlton and he wasn't even sure they would stop her. He really needed to make sure to have them on his side somehow.

Pheodora suddenly spoke up loudly and said, "It's getting late. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Oh! We really should be getting ready," Euphemia said, getting to her feet. Suzaku watched her stand up, his eyes trailing to her chest. Then he got up too.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and asked Euphemia, "Would you like to go upstairs to your room to get ready rather than down here?"

Euphemia smiled sweetly. "I think that would be best. Mother, we'll see you at dinner then." Euphemia wrapped a larger towel completely around her body, hugged her mother, and followed Suzaku through the entrance that didn't lead to a locker room. She led him to a secluded elevator. When they stepped on, Euphemia asked, "How did you enjoy yourself?"

"It really wasn't bad," Suzaku admitted, wrapping an arm around Euphemia. He kissed her temple. Euphemia watched as his eyes trailed down to the small area of her towel he could peek into. She smacked him lightly. He flinched and asked, "What was that for?"

She gave him a joking pout and said, "You're being a real pervert."

"... I'm sorry..." he said, looking guilty. "You just look so gorgeous in that swimsuit."

Euphemia grinned brightly and kissed him. Then she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Maybe we can have some fun later tonight."

Suzaku felt a flush creep up his neck and tightness in his pants. "No, we really shouldn't," Suzaku managed out. The urge to look down Euphemia's towel grew, but he fought it and made sure to keep eye contact or look at the wall or her hair. He could look anywhere, but below her neck. Euphemia was grinning at him now.

"Well, if you insist," Euphemia said, sighing dramatically. Suzaku laughed and kissed her head again.

"You're just too funny," Suzaku teased. Euphemia giggled. The elevator dinged again. They stepped off onto their floor and headed straight to their room. "Do you want to get into the shower first, Euphy?" Suzaku asked, holding open the door for her.

Euphemia shrugged. "It's probably going to take me longer to get ready so you go first. I'll get my outfit picked out for dinner."

"How many times a day do you need to change your clothes?" Suzaku asked, pulling out his Knight's outfit and laying it out on the bed.

"Oh, well, it depends upon the day. An easy day would be a nice breakfast outfit. I usually stayed in that for a few hours. If I had a meeting or many in the morning, I would change up to three times before lunch. Lunch was a different outfit from breakfast and I changed out of that for tea time with mother's friends and the family. That outfit is usually acceptable for dinner even so I don't have to change much in the afternoon. Then, depending on the schedule after dinner, I was in another outfit to attend more meetings, or for meeting possible future husbands. There was also the chance I was free after dinner, which meant a much more casual outfit for playing around or exploring. Then there was bed." Euphemia smiled. "Since coming to Area11, there's many less outfits. I change only about two or three times a day. Even Cornelia thought that many outfits was ridiculous."

"That's a lot of clothes, Euphy. How many did you have for a week?"

Euphemia just laughed. "Go get into the shower, Suzaku. I'll have something picked out soon."

Suzaku hesitated, and then went for the shower. Euphemia walked over to her closet to start searching for her outfit for dinner. She knew her father preferred her in a dress as usual. She was supposed to be the girly one out of Cornelia and her. She hated that everyone assumed that. Sure, she loved the dresses and everything, but sometime, she just wanted to wear pants and a loose shirt. Go be free, just for a while.

Eventually, she picked out a very flowy ball gown. It was a nice blue one, with browns and whites. It hugged to her nicely, although her very sore breasts weren't so agreeable. She was dying to change into a loose outfit. She'd just have to wait until she got to bed tonight. Maybe she could get a massage from Suzaku; her lower back was killing her.

Suddenly, the snacks Euphemia had consumed earlier began to affect her stomach. She set the dress down on the bed and then slowly walked over to the bathroom. If she walked slow enough, she hoped it would keep her stomach settled a little longer. It had worked a few times before.

Unfortunately, a moment later, Euphemia just ran for the toilet. She didn't bother knocking on the door, and threw open the toilet lid, heaving. "Euphy, are you okay?" Suzaku called out. She couldn't reply, stilling dry heaving. This had to be the worst about pregnancies.

Euphemia heard the shower shutting off. After a few seconds, Euphemia was finally able to fall back on her hunches. Suzaku was already there, a rag in hand. She closed her eyes as he gently wiped her face. "Would you like some water?" Suzaku asked softly. Euphemia opened her eyes and shook her head.

She cleared her throat and asked, "Are you done in the shower?" She pointedly tried to ignore the fact that water was still dripping off his chest and the fact he smelt amazing.

"Yeah, I'm done. Would you like a bath drawn?" Suzaku suggested. Euphemia shook her head.

"We don't have much more time. You go get ready," Euphemia said. She got up slowly and started the shower. Suzaku came over and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her temple.

"Will you be okay?" he asked. She nodded and turned around. With a smile, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Go get ready before I blame us being late on you," she teased.

Suzaku grinned. "You would never!" he said jokingly, but after a kiss on Euphemia's forehead, he left the room. Euphemia stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the shower stream. The lukewarm water slowly unloosened her sore muscles. Unfortunately, she was aware how short of a time she had in the shower, so she got right down to business, washing her hairs, scrubbing her body, and took only a minute to relax in the shower. Then she stepped out. Suzaku had already been through the bathroom, picking up any dirty clothes that had been in the bathroom.

She wrapped one towel around her hair and used another to dry off her body. Then she wrapped it around herself and walked out into the main room. Suzaku was busy organizing things and going through all the stuff Euphemia had packed him. She giggled quietly and opened her underwear drawer. She dropped the towel around her body when she slipped on her white and silver lacy panties and matching bra. Suddenly, she heard Suzaku take in a sharp breath. She smiled to herself, but continued to dress and pretend she hadn't heard a thing. Then she turned around and asked, "Would this go okay with my dress?"

"Yeah, I think so," Suzaku replied, turning back around to give Euphemia some privacy. Euphemia giggled and walked over to her dress.

"So, I have no idea what we'll be doing after dinner. It depends mostly on if there are any family meetings and whether or not Sister talked to anyone about my opinion in changing the law." She pulled off the towel around her head and slipped the dress on. Then she walked back over to the bathroom to dry her hair.

"What do you think you'll want to do? You know, if you're not busy tonight?" Suzaku asked. He followed Euphemia to the bathroom. He leaned against the frame while she got together the blow dryer.

Euphemia shrugged. "We could go to the theater and watch a movie. There's one right in the palace... or we could go out in disguises and explore the town!" Euphemia grinned and then turned on the dryer.

After nearly ten minutes, Euphemia got her hair dried. She pulled it back into a ponytail and brushed out her bangs. After a quick hair check and then a check of the time, Euphemia and Suzaku started for the second floor. They were in a rush, although Suzaku tried his hardest to keep Euphemia from running. He didn't want her to strain herself. They made it to dinner on time. Suzaku didn't eat that time, instead he watched over Euphemia. Euphemia really enjoyed dinner, talking with different members of her family. Although, she was worried about him not eating. She decided to make sure he ate something after they went to their room.

Turns out, Cornelia had told the Royal Family about Euphemia's opinion of the new law in Area 11. They wanted to have a meeting with the entire council about the law, that night. Which meant a lot of time spent arguing. Euphemia really wasn't in the mood to deal with it. She just wanted to curl up in bed with Suzaku, watch TV, and sleep. But she knew that she needed to fight this now, before it was too late and Suzaku and her child got executed. She asked for Suzaku's opinion when they left for dinner, Euphemia claiming to be "feeling sick". They had ten minutes before the meeting to talk.

Suzaku agreed with Euphemia's decision instantly, although he asked her how she was feeling. She just laughed and told him she was all right. They talked for a few minutes, sitting side by side, but not close enough to seem like they were more than just friendly. Euphemia was dying to get close to him, but they could soon enough. After they talked to the family, of course.

People started walking into the hall suddenly. It took all of Euphemia's willpower not to jump. She just glanced at them and continued talking to Suzaku about why she disagreed on the law. "It's just like with gay marriage. It took ages to finally agree to gay marriage. This will just be brought up again in the future..." Euphemia told Suzaku. He just watched her, nodding occasionally. He was so sweet sometimes.

Some lady came up to them. It took a second for Euphemia to realize who it was. When she did, she smiled at her. "Lady Carine," Euphemia said, standing and bowing. Carine bowed in return.

"Lady Euphemia, it's a pleasure to see you again. I wasn't sure when I was going to see you again. Oh, and I'm guessing congratulations is in order."

It took Euphemia a second to realize what she was was congratulating. "Oh, thank you, Carine," Euphemia replied, finally hugging the girl.

Carine hugged her back. "I still can't believe you want to accept the marriage between Britannians and non-Britannians, but..." She shrugged, glancing back at Suzaku. "We should go talk somewhere else away from this... Eleven."

Euphemia knew Suzaku would have gotten a blank stare and started ignoring what people were saying. She cleared her throat and said firmly, "This is my Knight, not some Eleven. I'd appreciate if you would address Sir Suzaku with more respect than that."

The slight surprise on Carine's face made Euphemia smile. "What is it you would like to talk about?"

"...Well..." She coughed and smirked. "So far, not many people really agree with your choice. The only one really is Schneizel and everyone says it's only because you're his favorite sibling."

Euphemia bristled. "I'm sorry to say, but maybe its because my judgments are based upon what would best suit the world rather than my prejudice against other _Numbers_."

Carine's lips pressed together in a thin line. "You've certainly grown since last we met, Lady Euphemia."

"You have not changed," Euphemia replied. She smiled brightly. "It will be nice to be actually listened to during a meeting now. So, if you'll excuse me, I and Sir Suzaku must find a seat." Euphemia brushed past Carine. Just as she was about to pass, Carine grabbed her arm. In an instant, Suzaku had his knife drawn and pointing towards Carine.

All the guards suddenly turned against Suzaku. "Let go of my Lady," Suzaku said coldly. Euphemia looked at Suzaku, for once surprised. The cold look on his face and in his eyes shocked her.

Carine studied Suzaku for a second. "You sure are a loyal one, _Eleven_," she said quietly. "You're lucky my Knight isn't here or else he would be at your throat in a second."

"If he's so great, then why isn't he here?" Suzaku asked. He shifted the sword, pressing it closer to Carine's throat. "Let go of Princess Euphemia now or else."

Carine studied Suzaku for a moment longer, and then let go of Euphemia. Once Euphemia moved away from Carine, Suzaku lowered his weapon. The guards started to surround Suzaku. "Leave him be," Carine ordered. The guards all stopped their advances. "I just needed to see how important his Princess was to him. This just shows how much the _Elevens_ are like dogs. And how helpful they would be if more were like this Knight." Carine stepped away from Suzaku and through the crowd of guards. Suzaku stepped over to Euphemia again.

Euphemia wasn't sure how to react to Carine's actions. She had both insulted and complimented Suzaku in one instant. And Suzaku had threatened her sister too... Suzaku touched Euphemia's arm. "Would you like to go in still, Princess?" he asked softly. She looked up at him. He was looking at her with his tender, loving gaze yet again. His cold look flashed through her mind and she looked away, nodding. She started for the room, Suzaku right behind her.

Once Euphemia got settled into her chair, she spoke. "...Suzaku, why don't you sit this out?" She didn't dare meet his gaze when she spoke. Just that look he had...

"W-why, Princess?" he asked, stumbling.

"You're actions have been inappropriate. Until the Family can forget that, I do not want you around them," she said, finding a good excuse. Finally, she looked up at him.

Suzaku looked back at her for a moment, then bowed his head. "Where would you like me to wait?"

"Just go to your room. Lady Pheodora will make sure someone is with me after the meeting."

Suzaku nodded. "They're right, milady. You have been changing." Euphemia knew he didn't mean it as an insult the moment he smiled at her. "I'll see you later tonight then," he said very quietly. Then he disappeared from the room.

She was able to breath finally, but she regretted letting Suzaku go only moments later. It would have been nice to have his company during the stressful meeting. But his look had just scared her for some reason. It just reminded her of the story of him killing his father...

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked up at Cornelia. She smiled at her as Cornelia sat down. "Where is Kururugi?" she asked.

"I sent him away," Euphemia said, smiling at Cornelia. "I'm sure I won't this, so you'll be very happy."

Cornelia frowned. "Why would you say you're sure you won't win? There's always that chance, especially with all the different conflicting opinions the council has."

This time Euphemia frowned. "I heard from Carine that most of the councilmen don't want to change the law."

Cornelia laughed. "That girl certainly tries to get under everyone's skin. At first, they were appalled that you would try to change it, but then it got them thinking. This would be an argument for generations between the populations. This could cause riots and all sorts of problems. So we want to see if this is really the best idea or if we should change it. Of course, if this becomes a good idea for Area 11 to not allow Number and Britannian marriage, this law will be passed for all other Areas." Euphemia nodded, mentally flinching. If she lost this argument, then she was causing tons of problems throughout the whole world. Now this wasn't just about her land.

It wasn't long before the council met. Then the real arguments began.

#

It was nearly ten o'clock when the meeting was finished for that night. Many of Euphemia's siblings didn't agree with Euphemia, but a lot of the older and wiser people of the council agreed with Euphemia. It would cause a lot of arguing, an example of a similar situation was abortion. Several family members of the Royal family also agreed with Euphemia, especially Schneizel. Unfortunately, the most important opinions of the Area 1-13 rulers could not make a decision. They knew what danger it was to say yes and also no. None of them could make an actual decision that night.

Griffith escorted Pheodora and Euphemia to Euphemia's floor first. "Would you like to come in for a little while?" Euphemia asked as they walked down the hall. "I know there's not much to offer, but I was going to order some food."

Pheodora and Griffith shared a look Euphemia couldn't help, but notice. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she still smiled brightly at them. "I'm sure we wouldn't mind for a few moments. This way, this gives me the chance to talk to you too."

"That's right! You wanted to talk to me soon. So we can do that now, as long as you don't mind Suzaku being there."

"No, that's more than fine," Pheodora smiled. Euphemia nodded. She unlocked the door and stepped in. Suzaku was there, waiting for her. As soon as he saw Pheodora and Griffith, Suzaku bowed. "You don't have to be so formal, Suzaku," Pheodora laughed. Euphemia offered chairs, which Suzaku got. He had her sit on the bed.

Euphemia giggled and asked, "Can you order some food? I know you didn't eat dinner yet and I'm sure Pheodora and Griffith wouldn't mind some."

"Would you like anything, Milady?" Suzaku asked, looking adorable to Euphemia. She giggled and nodded.

"I'm dying for some more pickles and green olives. Not too much and maybe some ginger ale."

Suzaku nodded. "I'll call someone now."

"Thank you," Euphemia beamed. He went to the phone and dialed the number to the kitchen. Euphemia turned her attention back to her mother. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Suzaku." Euphemia flinched and glanced at Griffith. He didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"...Okay..."

"I wanted to tell you why I understand so well... and who your father is." Now, Euphemia was confused.

"...I know who my father is," Euphemia said slowly.

"..." Pheodora and Griffith shared a look. Now Euphemia was suspicious.

Suzaku appeared then. Euphemia patted the bed space next to her, still giving Pheodora a suspicious look. "Now, Charles knows this already, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Why would I have to worry?" Euphemia asked.

Pheodora took a deep breath and said, "Griffith is Cornelia's and your real father." Euphemia was stunned. This kind man... a knight... was her father? Pheodora saw Euphemia's face and smiled. "I was five when I met Charles and fifteen when I met Griffith, right before I was engaged. Our families always knew that Charles and I would be married, but what everyone didn't know was that I was adopted. It was right after we were married, although we hadn't kissed, that they discovered my original birth certificate. Charles and I were siblings."

"W-what?" Euphemia gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "...then, why are you still married?"

"It was secretly annulled, but no one knows. The Royal family thought of what image would be shown to the world had it been announced that Britannia had made a mistake and married siblings. Or worse, the world would twist it so that it seemed Britannia condoned to incest. Neither of those are the case. That's why, you are still considered daughters to Charles, when he is in fact your Uncle. We made sure that both Cornelia and you would inherit a great portion, far greater than the rest of the siblings, considering I am older than he is."

"So... Cornelia and I are Griffith's kids?"

"Yes, Eu-" There was a sudden knock on the door. Euphemia jumped. Suzaku touched her shoulder lightly, but she didn't seem to notice. She was just staring at Pheodora and Charles. Suzaku stood up to answer the door.

Pheodora held out a hand, stopping Suzaku. She and Griffith stood up. "We'll leave you guys be. I'm sure Euphemia could use some space." Pheodora let the people in with the food. They set everything up and then left. Euphemia was staring into space. Suzaku brought over a plate of some pickles and a small bowl of olives. When he touched her shoulder again, she jumped and looked over at him. Seeing the food peaked a little more interest. She started nibbling on a pickle, still thinking.

Suzaku got his own food, settled into the bed and began eating, still watching Euphemia. She finally looked up. "...I'm..." She wasn't sure how to finish her sentence. Suzaku just nodded, moved his plate of food and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder, not sure how to feel. He stroked her hair, murmuring softly.

"This is a big change, Euphy," he said gently. She nodded and slowly pulled away from Suzaku.

"You need to eat," she said, taking a larger bite out of the pickle. "Did you happen to order any vanilla ice cream?"

Suzaku grinned and nodded. "You always snacked on vanilla ice cream in Area 11. I'd never forget."

"Could you bring it here?" Suzaku frowned slightly, but went over to the small cooler that was brought up.

Euphemia grabbed Suzaku's knife and fork and quickly cut up some pickles into little pieces. When Suzaku brought over a bowl of ice cream, Euphemia dumped the pieces in before he had a chance to see what it was. She mixed in the pieces while Suzaku stared at her. Then she dropped a few olives on top and took a bite. She nearly melted there, it tasted so good.

Suzaku was cringing slightly and he was no longer eating. Euphemia giggled. "Would you like a bite?" she offered.

"N-no, that's okay." He started eating his own food, but it looked like he was struggling.

Euphemia giggled again, but kept silent. They both were until they were done eating. While Suzaku got together all the dishes, he asked, "Did I offend you earlier?"

Euphemia looked over at him. "...It was the way you looked at her, like killing her would mean nothing..." Euphemia whispered, looking down at her hands. "It just really scared me."

Suzaku was silent. Euphemia could hear him moving the tray of plates. When he opened the door, she heard someone take the tray. Then the door closed. A second later, Suzaku was there, with his arms around Euphemia. She buried her head into his chest. "I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered. "I promise not to do it again."

Euphemia nodded slowly. When he let go of her, she suggested going to bed. Suzaku agreed instantly. They got into their pajamas, Euphemia only in a lacy silk top and underwear and Suzaku in his boxers. They climbed into bed together. Euphemia snuggled up to him under the blankets. In an instant, she was asleep.

#

"I can't believe we slept in!" Euphemia said frantically, trying to throw together a good outfit. She absolutely _despised _clothes this morning!

"It's okay, Euphy. We're not that late," Suzaku said, seeming more calm. When she didn't calm down, he stopped her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, seeming like she was ready to cry. When she opened her mouth, she suddenly ran from Suzaku to the bathroom. Suzaku went right after her, getting the wet rag and glass of water. He held back her hair.

When she finished retching yet again, she grumbled about being stressed and puking and how "this baby better be cute", as if that would make it better. Suzaku just laughed softly and grabbed a brush. She seemed to enjoy her hair being brushed when she was sick.

"Do you need to use the shower this morning?" Suzaku asked her.

Euphemia shook her head. "I shouldn't, with my last one being that close to bedtime last night. You?"

"I think I will," he said. "As long as you don't mind being a little late."

"I think I can live," she said, sounding irritated. Stupid mood swings...

She got out of the bathroom so Suzaku could get ready. She finished getting together her outfit. When she set the dress out on the bed, she noticed the letter by her bedside. She cocked her head to the side and picked up the letter. The first thing she noticed was in was addressed to her _very _formally. Then she realized she didn't recognize the seal. With a frown, Euphemia opened the letter and began to read the printed words. Her eyes widened in shock and the letter slipped from her fingers.

It read:

_I know who the father is and I know the law won't change. If you tell anyone Suzaku is the real father, I will kill him, your unborn child, and you._

_Wait for further instructions_

_-M_

_And if that doesn't scare you enough, I'll tell you this. You tell anyone about this threat, I will kill Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister as well you and Suzaku._

**~Author's Note~  
**

**Wow! I hadn't realized how long it had been since an update. I'm soooo sorry! I've been so busy with school, ferrets, a job!, and house cleaning I haven't had much time. I've been trying as much as possible. Hopefully this will settle your nerves for the time being until the next update.**

**So sorry again!**

**XmX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

What was she going to do? What on earth was she going to say? She was being threatened to not tell anyone and everyone most important to her would be killed if she did say anything. And they threatened her baby... Euphemia placed a protective hand over her lower belly, tears stinging her eyes. What kind of game were they were playing at...?

The sound of the shower turning off registered in Euphemia's mind, breaking her out of the trance. Instantly, Euphemia collected up the letter off the floor and shoved it into the drawer beside her bed. She'd have to find a better hiding spot later. Probably during the night, while Suzaku was asleep. Oh, god what was _M_ going to want?

Tears started to trickle out of Euphemia's eyes, but she had to look like she had been getting ready this entire time... So she went to her pile of clothes and took one off the top of the pile. She started pulling it on, not quite sure exactly which outfit it was. Everything was starting to get blurry...

The bathroom door opened. "So, Euphy, should I wear my regular Knight outfit or the more fancier one?" Suzaku asked. Euphemia tried collecting herself before speaking.

"I'd wear regular to breakfast," she said, voice cracking. She cursed herself and her stupid hormones for making her so much more prone to crying.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, walking up behind her. She didn't want to look behind her, at him. He'd be able to see through her in this moment. She wasn't ready to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying to calm herself. "Just my crazy pregnancy hormones. You know how much I've been crying lately."

"But normally, you have a reason, Euphy," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her. She could feel his slightly damp chest against her back and closed her eyes. For a second, she thought she had calmed down. But then that painful feeling in her chest built and she burst into full out sobs.

Between sobs, she came up with a ridiculous reason of clothes as the issue. Thankfully, Suzaku got distracted when she had to go to the bathroom to hurl again. By the time she finally quit, it was much later than expected. She finished getting herself dressed up silently, making Suzaku nervous. He had no idea what was wrong with her and he doubted it was over a stupid dress. There was something seriously bothering her and he had to find out what.

For the time being, he helped her calm down about being so late. Thankfully, she thought of the amazing 'I'm pregnant' excuse, so she calmed down. A lot of their being late had to do with her puking anyway. While they walked down the hall, Euphemia seemed jumpy and distant. Any time he tried asking if something was the matter, she brushed it off. He didn't push the matter, worried he might make things worse, but he could tell something was on her mind. Suzaku was horrible in these situations...

When they finally arrived at breakfast, Euphemia was quick to explain the morning sickness to everyone, slightly flushed. Surprisingly, Suzaku had a seat as well to sit at. As soon as he realized this detail, he noticed other Knights sitting at the table as well. He settled in beside Euphemia, warily studying the group around the table. Many of the actual Royal Family stared back at him with contempt. The Knights mostly just seemed curious, although Carine's Knight glared right at him. He couldn't help the small grin that formed on his face. Euphemia seemed to notice this instantly for she nudged him with her foot and sent a partial glare at him, although he could tell her heart wasn't in it. He nodded and apologized under his breath before looking down at his plate. The rest of breakfast was finally served.

#

#

Euphemia pointedly tried to ignore any of Suzaku's questions about what was wrong. She stuck strong to her clothing excuse and would say no more. Eventually, Suzaku quieted and just stood by her, unknowingly making things worse. She had no idea what she was to do. From the letter, obviously Suzaku wouldn't be able to be labeled as the father. It was either that or _M _was going to make it seem like she had "just bedded the Eleven to make the father jealous". Then Euphemia would be banned from her country as a traitor and treated as such. She didn't mind that idea so much. Her and Suzaku could just go into the mountains near Suzaku's mother. Then again, what about Cornelia? Euphemia could never abandon her sister and Cornelia didn't seem like she would just let Euphemia be treated as such, no matter the crimes.

All Euphemia wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry and have Suzaku join her. When he asked what was wrong she would spill everything. He could come up with a solution... It wasn't fair for her to expect him to do such things. She needed to come up with her own solution. She could do this. Euphemia was the sub-viceroy for god's sake. Since when had she become such a wimp? It had to be the hormones... and her soft spot for Suzaku.

By the time they arrived at breakfast, Euphemia's head hurt and her stomach was churning. There was no way she would be able to eat breakfast and not throw up. She wasn't even craving her pickles or green olives at the moment. She had absolutely no appetite. Still, Euphemia had to try. Then at least Cornelia wouldn't badger her about eating and Suzaku wouldn't be so concerned.

What surprised her was when her dish arrived. Not only did it have all of Euphemia's favorite fruits and green olives on the side, she had her omelet covered in gravy. The best part was when she took a bite, she discovered it was in fact gravy made with bacon grease and the omelet had green olives and pickles. The only thing missing from her major breakfast cravings was ketchup, which was magically on the side. When she looked over at Suzaku, he gave a sheepish grin. "I know it's your favorite breakfast. You've wanted it every single day the past week, so I thought I'd tell the chef," he explained, flushing slightly.

Cornelia looked over at Suzaku. "I'm impressed, Sir Kururugi. Even I didn't think about that." The way Cornelia said that seemed nice, but at just a glance, Euphemia could see the suspicious look in her eyes. What was Cornelia getting at?

Suzaku turned to reply to Cornelia. Euphemia turned to look back at her plate of deliciousness. The sudden shock of her food was replaced by the bitter reminder of _M. _Even the delicious aroma of the omelet made her stomach churn. Still, she tried to eat. As soon as Euphemia tried to swallow her second bite, her stomach disagreed fully. She pushed her chair back as fast as possible and went straight for the door. Thankfully there was a garbage can right next to the entrance of the dining hall because there was no way Euphemia would have made it to the bathroom in time. A second later, the dining room door opened again. She could tell instantly it was Suzaku, just by the fact he took hold of her hair and started rubbing her back.

By the time she was done heaving, Euphemia began to cry. "Euphy, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked softly, stroking her hair, but unable to pull her close. The fact he couldn't hold her just made her cry harder. Why did everything have to be so hard? And now she had to hurt him to save so many important people to her. Who would want to do this to her? Why did this have to happen at all? She should have been more careful, but no she had to be stupid and Suzaku had to be so amazing and...

She did an extremely surprising thing; Euphemia turned around and hit Suzaku as hard as she could in the chest. She wanted to blame him for this, for getting her pregnant and being so kind and making her love him. She wanted to yell at him and hurt him and make him realize what was going on. But all she did was hit him in the chest a few more times and then she collapsed into his arms. She needed him close, to hold her and just make her feel all right. She didn't even extract herself from his arms when she heard the doors again.

"Sir Kururugi, what are you doing to my dear little sister?" she heard Schneizel ask.

"Sir, Lady Euphemia was sick and suddenly collapsed when she tried moving again. I'm pretty sure she isn't feeling up to breakfast. I would like to escort her to a doctor."

Hearing this, Euphemia slowly straightened up, wobbling slightly. "No, I'm fine. I just need to sit down again."

"Little sister, Father would much rather you go eat elsewhere since you didn't seem to be feeling good."

"So he just doesn't want me to embarrass him further?" Euphemia ask.

Reluctantly, Schneizel nodded. "He expects your presence at the mid morning meeting, but otherwise you are not to return in his presence otherwise. There was also this letter I found in your mail box this morning."

"But I shouldn't be getting mail here," Euphemia said nervously, eyes widening.

"Its addressed to you." Schneizel handed the envelope to Euphemia. Again, it was addressed to her and had a very blank seal. The only difference was the small note written in the corner. _'Do not read until nine AM'. _It was like they knew Schneizel would find the letter.

With shaking hands, Euphemia slipped the letter into a hidden pocket of her dress. "Can you bring me up some food to the garden area, Suzaku?" Euphemia asked, trying to keep herself from cringing at the thought of being alone in general.

"Milady, I should never leave you unattended," Suzaku started.

It was Schneizel who spoke next and surprised Euphemia. "Sir Kururugi is right. Why don't you both head upstairs? I'll send food up to your room."

Euphemia smiled at Schneizel, grateful. "Thank you, Schneizel," she said, hugging her brother gratefully.

"Its the least I can do for my favorite sibling," he said, smiling sweetly at his younger sister. "You're helping move along my plans to bring together Numbers and Britannian marriages. I figured it would last as long as long as the abortion or gay marriage problems."

"I'm just glad it's happening," she said softly. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled at Schneizel. "Thank you again. Let's go, Sir Kururugi."

As she turned to walk away, Schneizel added, "It's okay to be less formal with your Knight. Every Lady grows a special bond with their Knight."

Euphemia smiled slightly, but she didn't comment and continued walking. Suzaku glanced back at Schneizel one last time and followed after her. "...Euphy, did you know who sent that letter?" Suzaku asked as he caught up. Euphemia tensed and glanced over at him.

"No of course not. Why do you ask?"

"You paled even more than you already were as soon as you saw the seal. Is everything all right?" He let one hand touch her lower back, trying to show as much comfort and love to her in that little gesture. That just sent another wave of guilt through her body. God, she absolutely hated hormones. She'd be lucky to have another kid after this one. Of course, it might not even be with Suzaku. Or she may no even be alive...

Instantly, Euphemia shut down that thought and tried to cling tighter to the thought she could come up with a solution to save her baby and her relationship. She couldn't imagine anything stepping between Suzaku and her. She was sure she could figure a way around _M. _No, she would do it. There was no way Euphemia would allow anything to get between her family.

Suzaku hit the thirteen button. As soon as the elevator doors shut, Euphemia turned around and buried her face into Suzaku's shoulder. He seemed shocked for a second, but he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. "I'm sorry about hitting you," Euphemia murmured, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry abo-"

The elevator suddenly stopped and dinged. Instantly, they sprung apart, just as the doors were opening. Several people Euphemia didn't acknowledge piled in and glanced at both Euphemia and Suzaku, but they didn't say anything. Euphemia just stared up at the ceiling, contemplating and scheming. She had to see what _M_'s next move would be before she decided where she would play her next move. The letter in her pocket had to have _M_'s next step.

When they arrived on their floor, Euphemia was a little more calm and collected. She had somewhat of a plan. There was no way she could lose this. And once the Council agreed to banishing the law against Numbers and Britannians, her and Suzaku could freely be together. They would be a great example for everyone out there. Her child would be the first of many. She would be so special... Euphemia's thoughts froze. She... Euphemia just thought her child was a she. A small smile touched Euphemia's lips and she reached down and gently laid a hand across her lower stomach. This was really becoming real for her.

"What is it, Euphy?" Suzaku asked, interrupting Euphemia's train of thoughts.

She smiled widely at Suzaku. "I just thought about our child as a girl. This is finally really really sinking in."

Suzaku grinned, stopping Euphemia and hugging her close. "A girl... She would be beautiful," he whispered, kissing Euphemia's temple. She snuggled close, smiling.

After several moments, they both reluctantly pulled away and entered their room. "All right, once the food gets here, I want to head to the gardens and work on some paperwork before the mid morning meeting," Euphemia informed Suzaku as she started searching for a simple sun dress. "Since it starts at ten thirty, that gives me plenty of time to catch up on what's left of the Area 11 paper work. Hopefully, I'll still have time to work on my case too, but I'd like your help also, Suzaku."

"With what?" he asked from the bed.

Euphemia started pulling her arms out of the dress and letting it pool around her feet. She could hear an sharp intake of breath and smiled slightly. She turned around and grinned at Suzaku. He was sitting on the bed, a slight flush working up his neck to his cheeks. She watched his eyes roam over her body, licking his lips. "So, which dress should I wear?" She held up to similar sun dresses from yesterdays, one a pale pink with slim straps and a white one with black flowers all over.

"Uh... you should wear the pink," he stumbled, looking down at the ground. Euphemia turned to put the white one back in the closet and looked back at Suzaku. He was still looking at her, up and down her body. She bit her bottom lip, glancing at the clock. She really wanted him right now. Even rushing the food, they still had a good five minutes before Schneizel had the food up to their room.

She padded over to the bed, dropping the dress next to Suzaku. He looked up in time to see Euphemia before she pushed told, "Scoot back." He did so without question. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. She moaned slightly at the sensations as soon as her lips touched his. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, and letting his hands caress her body, from her shapely ass up to cup her breast gently. She moaned again, arching into his touch. Suzaku took no time, turning her over onto her back. He started kissing down her neck, slowly dragging her bra straps down with each kiss and nip to her neck until he could freely expose her breasts to his eager hands. He played with her nipple, tugging and pinching just right to make Euphemia drip for him.

This was what she needed; to be touched and forget all her stress.

All her thoughts disappeared the moment he started sucking on her nipple. She moaned, louder, arching towards him, tangling her fingers into his hair. He teased her more by sliding a hand into her panties, stroking her lips before letting one finger slide across her clit. "Oh, god, Suzaku more," she gasped, pressing herself against him as hard as she could.

"Euphy, I want you so bad," he murmured against her skin, trailing kisses from her breast down lower, towards her dripping pussy.

"Oh, not yet," she panted, tugging on his hair, urging him to go faster. He eagerly complied and started to slip off her panties. Just as they came off, there was a knock on the door. Suzaku jumped to his feet, alarmed, but Euphemia just laughed and said, "Fetch the breakfast, fast. So then we can continue." He glanced over her form, her half naked breasts and her completely naked lower half and nearly ran to the door. Euphemia smiled, letting her head fall back and enjoy the hum of pleasure from her body.

It didn't take more than a minute before Suzaku had closed the door and set the food on the table before he was on top of her again, kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts. It wasn't long before he reached her pussy. He placed a small kiss on one of her lips and then another on the other. "Oh, god, Suzaku, don't tease me," she panted, tugging on his hair, trying to get him to touch her more. Kiss her more everywhere. He simply hummed in response, right against her sensitive skin. She gasped, tugging slightly harder on his hair, shocked at the response her body gave. Then Suzaku inserted his fingers and she felt like she was going to come any time.

But this wasn't how she wanted to.

As soon as Suzaku started licking her clit, Euphemia almost just decided to come that way, but after a moment, she managed to pull Suzaku up for a kiss. She took this time to start unbuttoning his clothes, helping him get out of them easily. Once his pants were unbuckled, Suzaku broke away from her long enough to toss the garments on the ground and then he was getting on top of her again. They kissed for several long moments before Euphemia pushed him onto the side and she was climbing on top of him. He sat up enough so he could kiss her, as her hand searched and easily found his hard cock. Then she started positioning herself on top of him. Suzaku finally hesitated and pulled away. "Euphy, we shouldn't right now-"

"Suzaku, I really, really need you," she said, kissing him between each word. "Its not going to hurt our baby."

After a second, Suzaku fixed his lips on hers again and thrust his hips slightly, pushing himself barely inside her. Euphemia moaned softly and slowly lowered herself onto him. It felt right, being one with Suzaku. Moving her hips in time with his thrusts. Kissing him and arching into his touch as he cupped her breasts. She felt like a goddess in his arms, felt completely alive and on fire. Nothing could compare to this.

It didn't take long before Euphemia came, clenching around Suzaku and gasping his name. Once she rode out her first wave, they switched positions, so Euphemia was bent over and Suzaku could take her as hard and fast or slow as he wanted. He started out slower, rubbing at her clit and pinching her nipple as he took her. She moaned into the bed, louder than she'd normally let herself. It didn't take much longer before Euphemia came again. Suzaku followed right after, stilling inside her before pulling out and shooting the last few streams on her ass.

Euphemia lowered herself gently to the mattress and turned over so she could smile at Suzaku. He collapsed by her, smiling brightly and pulling her close. She snuggled up to his warm body, enjoying feeling his skin against hers. He started rubbing her back, closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair. She spread her hand across his chest and closed her eyes, smiling. It was moments like this that just told her how much they loved each other.

After several moments, Euphemia's stomach growled loudly. She reluctantly pulled away, kissed Suzaku, and stood back up. "Sorry, I'm really hungry," she said, giggling guiltily. Suzaku just smiled at her and started getting dressed. Euphemia followed his example and slipped on her panties and bra before sliding the silky soft dress over her head. Then she went over to the food. Her stomach was finally settled again. Her nerves weren't as high anymore either. She hoped this meant she could keep her food down.

As soon as she took a whiff of the food, she wanted to puke. Euphemia groaned and walked back to the bed. Her morning sickness had been getting better. Why did it have to start now...

Suzaku gave Euphemia a pitying look. "Is the morning sickness that bad this morning?" he asked, sitting down beside her. Euphemia nodded, staring at the food miserably. He pulled her close, stroking her hair.

"I don't understand why people want kids if they have morning sickness like this..." she mumbled, pulling herself closer to him. "At this rate, our child isn't going to have a sibling."

"I hear after the first pregnancy, the second one is like a piece of cake. You're body is more used to the hormones and the changes to the body."

Euphemia looked at him with accusing eyes. "Are you just telling me this to make me feel better?"

"..."

After trying to glare at him for a minute, she started laughing. "You are the greatest," she told him, pulling him into a kiss. When they parted, she said, "You can bring the food with to the gardens. I need to get some work done."

She collected up her bag of paper work and went straight to the secret door to the gardens. Suzaku grabbed a little food for Euphemia and some for him and followed after her. He found her settled down on a blanket in the area they had been at yesterday and set the food as far off as he could without bothering Euphemia's morning sickness.

After getting some ideas from Euphemia, Suzaku started writing down his ideas.

#

#

They continued working on the notes for the mid morning meeting until it was nearly time to go. By then, Euphemia had nearly every paper done for Area 11 that she had brought with and Suzaku had a great list of ideas to bring up to topic about what agreeing could do for the world. She had no idea Suzaku was so good with political ideas and issues. It would just be another good quality to show Cornelia when it was time to come out to her about their relationship. Hopefully, they could get the councilmen to agree to the new law before they headed home or else her and Suzaku would be in trouble. Cornelia would be insistent about meeting the future in-law.

When nine o'clock rolled around, near time for the meeting, Euphemia sent Suzaku away for a few minutes. Then she pulled out the letter. Taking a deep breath, she broke the seal. It didn't matter what the letter said, she could break whatever plan _M _had in store. She pulled out the letter and began to read.

_ Princess Euphemia,_

_ By now, I'm sure you're confident in what you could possibly do. Break my plan, escape through my clutches, and have that happy ending you're known to have fantasized of since you were a little girl. But this won't be the case. You're going to be forced further and further into the corner until you marry the man I have chosen out for you. You're child will be raised as his, you will be forced to love this man, and Suzaku Kururugi will be cast aside, so you cannot see him ever again._

_ You're happy ending will be ruined and you will learn to love the path I have picked out for you, as I have had since you were just a tiny little thing. We're all closer than we seem..._

_ You're new fiancee will be at the palace soon. You will introduce him to precious Cornelia or else he will follow you back home. Cornelia will know of your disgrace to the family, only the story will change to how Suzaku pressed himself upon you and has been even more since he forced you to make him your Knight. I'm sure you know how his story will end... And then Lelouch and Nunnally will be next..._

_ M_

This wasn't what Euphemia expected. She expected anything, but _M _forcing upon another man so harshly or quickly. The way he made it sound, he had been around since she was a tiny baby. And he had to know Cornelia to know how she would react to a story like that about Suzaku. It would connect all the wrong lines in the right places... What could she possibly do...? Unless, she talked to Cornelia about Suzaku. Now. Get the story to her sister before _M_ had a chance to make his next move. It was the only thing she could think of to do. Just in this letter, her enemy nearly had her finished, even though they'd only started playing the game. She had one move and this was it.

Euphemia got to her feet, ignoring the dizziness, and ran back to the entrance to her room. She knew Suzaku knew she had left and he would be going after her in a heart beat, but she needed to get to Cornelia as soon as possible. Her new... _fiancee _could be there at any moment. She pushed aside all the clothes in her closet and rushed towards the bedroom door. She could hear Suzaku close behind, but she didn't care. She reached her door and opened it... And there a familiar young man stood, smiling, with Cornelia.

_Checkmate._

**~A/N~**

**So sorry about the long wait. Its been such a busy schedule its not even funny. Hopefully you like this. Now the fun of this story begins.**

**XmX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ah, Princess Euphemia," The young man beamed, walking forward to hug Euphemia. "I couldn't stand to not see you as soon as I arrived."

It didn't take more than a second for Euphemia to recognize the New Zealand accent or who it was that was talking to her. "Prince Ariki," she said after a beat, slightly dazed and confused. "What are you doing here?"

"As soon as I heard you were here, my father sent me to the mainland. In some of your letters, you mentioned talking to your sister as soon as possible as well. How are you feeling? Is the morning sickness bad?"

Suddenly, the word 'letter' pierced through her slight haze and she pulled away. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly pulled the Area 9 Prince as close as she could. "Who sent you?" she asked harshly, but quietly. The quick grin on his face disappeared.

"You know who sent me. You have twenty-four hours to introduce me to your sister or else he's in trouble," he whispered, so quietly no one, but Euphemia would have been able to hear him. He pulled away and the look of concern was back on his face.

For a moment, Euphemia just stared at Ariki and Cornelia, not noticing the slight frown forming on her big sister's face. Euphemia's chest started to tighten and tears formed in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat. It felt as if her throat was closing in. Suddenly, everyone felt too close and the walls seemed to be closing in. She felt short of breath. She tried stepping away from everyone, trying to distance herself from the threat. What was she supposed to do? What about Suzaku? Was she supposed to dismiss-?

A sharp pain shot up into her belly. It wasn't like a normal nausea either and the source was in the completely wrong place. It was right where her baby was... She fell to her knees, heaving. "Euphy!" Cornelia and Suzaku were around her instantly. Shakily, Euphemia tried to stand, to push everyone away. She _needed_ the chance to think! She needed- Another pain, directed in her pelvic area, shot through her and she cried out, trying to figure out what could be wrong. Instantly, she pressed her hand against her lower belly, trying to feel anything. Suzaku noticed instantly and quickly asked, "What hurts, Milady?" Cornelia seemed to catch on fast and quickly snapped at Ariki to call for the medical ward. Ariki was off in an instant.

"Move her back from the puke, Kururugi," Cornelia said, quickly standing up and taking hold of her arm. Suzaku grabbed the other and they hauled her to her feet. Euphemia looked down instantly, but didn't see anything, but the food she had eaten. Relief surged through her and she struggled to stand on her feet. As soon as she did, black spots formed in her vision. She felt relieved. Finally, she'd be able to think... So she let the blackness consume her.

#

#

Suzaku noticed Euphemia try to stand and loosened his grip on his arm. Then she pitched forward and Suzaku nearly lost her. "Euphy!" Cornelia said worriedly. She looked at Suzaku, eyes wide with fear.

"Let's set her on the bed. Prince Ariki will be bringing help soon enough," Suzaku said calmly. He had to be the calm one right at this moment, although all he wanted to do pull Euphemia close and try to make her feel better. But right now, Cornelia needed someone strong to help Euphemia and that's what he would be. He had to be.

Once he and Cornelia were closer to the bed, Suzaku asked Cornelia to step aside. Once she did, he cradled Euphemia to him and lifted her up into the bed. It was obvious she had fainted. Why, he had no idea. "Will you check her?" Suzaku asked Cornelia softly, looking at Cornelia. "She seemed like she was in pain and that she was worried about her child. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to check, so will you? I'll clean up the puke," he added as an afterthought.

At first Cornelia seemed confused as to what he was asking. Then the dawning look came across her face and she nodded reluctantly. Suzaku bowed his head and went straight for the bathroom. He grabbed some towels and the garbage can and walked back to the room's entrance. He didn't dare try to see if anything could be wrong. If something happened to their baby...

"Everything seems okay," Cornelia said, sounding relieved. Suzaku glanced at Cornelia and noticed the expression on her face. Cornelia really wanted this baby. It was obvious.

"How is Princess Euphemia?" he asked, throwing the last messy towel in the garbage can. A maid would have to come up here to clean the stain out of the carpet. He went to Euphemia's side again. She was still out cold.

"Everything looks fine. A doctor should be here within the next two minutes to check more thoroughly," Cornelia said absently. She sat beside Euphemia, stroking her hair. She looked up at Suzaku. "What is going on with Euphy? She's never seemed so scared in her life."

"I have no idea," Suzaku said, frowning slightly. "Everything seemed fine this morning. She had received a letter earlier today and she's been off in her own world since then."

"Do you know where the letter is?" Cornelia asked, getting to her feet. Suzaku shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"She's been getting a lot of random letters since getting here. I don't know if they mean anything to what's going on, but she's been even more secretive with them than anything else I've seen her handle. Princess Euphemia has been hiding these too, but I don't know where. She hides them somewhere when I'm on guard outside her room." Honestly, he knew she hid them when he was asleep, but where they could possibly be he had no idea.

He was surprised when Cornelia started rummaging through drawers. "I'm going to find out what's been going on, Kururugi. Help me search through her drawers." He wasn't sure what was more surprising; the fact that Cornelia was actually asking for his help, or that she wanted to go through all of Euphemia's stuff _with_ his help. For a bit, he didn't even move, until Cornelia glared at him and snapped, "Are you going to help or not?"

"Is it a wise idea to go through the sub-viceroy's things?" he asked, still hesitant.

Cornelia sighed and reluctantly, closed the drawer. "No… you're right Kururugi," she sighed, rubbing at her face. "I'm so worried about her. Suddenly, all these strange things have been happening. I had no idea she was sexually active or that she was interested in anyone. We used to share all of these things together…"

She rubbed at her face again. Suzaku realized that she was crying. He never thought… "I'm sure she was planning on telling you, Viceroy," he said, hesitant. He didn't want to say too much, but he hated that Cornelia was so confused. "But things got complicated a lot faster than she was expecting. That's what I think anyways."

Cornelia couldn't help, but smile slightly at Suzaku. "I can see why Euphy has been fond of your friendship for so long. You're not too bad as a person."

Suzaku didn't know whether or not that was meant as a compliment, so he just bowed his head and said, "Thank you, Viceroy."

Before they had time to say more, there was a knock on the door. Suzaku went and opened the door in a heartbeat. The first person he met was obviously the doctor. Suzaku let her in without a complaint, but he hesitated as soon as he saw Ariki. He studied the dark haired and tanned skinned young man. Ariki stared right back at him, a small smirk on his lips. "Are you going to let me pass or not, Sir Kururugi?" he asked, his accent thick.

"I'm not allowed to let people through unless it's approved by the Viceroy or sub-Viceroy," he said firmly, staring the man down.

"Just let Princess Cornelia know-"

Cornelia was the one that interrupted him and said, "Just get out of here, Ariki. We'll have to talk later."

He looked shocked for a second. Suzaku couldn't help, but grin and quickly gave Prince Ariki a mocking bow. Then he closed the door right in his face before he could say more. He turned back to where Euphemia lay and went over by her side, next to Cornelia. Cornelia barely glanced up at him, just watched the doctor, a young blond lady. She checked over Euphemia quickly and said, "She seems fine, but we really should move her to the medical ward for further testing. I just want to make sure there is definitely no miscarriage or abnormalities with the pregnancy at this point."

"Yes, we'll move her now. Kururugi, stay by her side. I'll go let the Emperor know what's happening," Cornelia said, sounding dazed. "Thank you Dr. Dayrile."

"It's not a problem, Viceroy," Dr. Dayrile murmured, head bowed. She pulled out a com, paging for a stretcher and then excused herself. Cornelia barely registered anything, just stared at Euphemia and held her little sister's hand. Suzaku wished he could help somehow. More importantly, he wished he could worry like Cornelia was…

He shook his head and offered to the Viceroy, "I can take over for you, if you'd like."

Reluctantly, Cornelia nodded and stood up. "Just watch her closely," she said softly. "If anything changes-"

"I'll let you know instantly," Suzaku assured her, glancing between Cornelia and Euphemia. She nodded, staring at Euphemia a moment longer and then she left the room. Suzaku had a feeling Cornelia would be back real quick. But for the time being… Suzaku crouched down and took Euphemia's hand in his. Right now, he just wanted to be with her. He had to help her every way that he could.

Within a minute, Dr. Dayrile was back with a nurse and a stretcher. Suzaku stood up and stepped to the side. He offered to help get Euphemia onto the stretcher. The nurse took his help gratefully. Suzaku helped her up to the stretcher and then followed after the nurse and doctor.

As soon as they were in the Medical Ward, Dr. Dayrile said to the nurse, "Mackenna, get me a gown." She glanced at Suzaku and asked, "Would you be comfortable helping me get Princess Euphemia out of her clothes?"

Suzaku flushed. "I-I don't think that would be very appropriate."

"I really need help now. It will only be down to her undergarments. I promise I won't say anything."

Reluctantly, Suzaku nodded and helped hold Euphemia up. He adjusted her head so she was resting comfortably on his shoulder and tried not to look while the doctor started undressing her. Mackenna came back only a minute later with a pale blue gown tucked in her arms. She helped Suzaku adjust Euphemia's lower body while Dr. Dayrile slowly took off the dress. Suzaku basically faced away from Euphemia while they slipped on the gown and, surprisingly, a pair of scrub pants.

He understood the pants soon after they got Euphemia resituated on the bed. The first thing Dr. Dayrile did was start up an ultrasound. Suzaku's breath nearly caught in his throat. This would be the first time they would have seen the baby. Why wasn't Euphemia awake for this…? "What are you checking for?" Suzaku asked softly, glancing at Euphemia's face. She was still out cold.

"I just want to make sure the baby isn't distressed or that Princess Euphemia could possibly be miscarrying," Dr. Dayrile said, lifting up the gown until Euphemia's lower belly was exposed.

"Is it possible?" Suzaku asked, eyes widening.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," Dr. Dayrile said absently, squirting some gel onto Euphemia's lower abdomen. Then she turned on the machine. She continued, "Do you know how far along she is?"

"I'm not exactly sure. She had had an appointment for next week, but now…"

"She should still go to the appointment," Dr. Dayrile said. "I'm going to start with the transducer now."

Suzaku was absolutely amazed by the picture on the screen. Dr. Dayrile pointed out where the fetus, no baby, was and explained, "By the size of the fetus and the development I can see, I'd say she's about seven weeks along."

"Can you see the heartbeat yet?" he breathed. Vaguely, he realized that he wasn't being subtle about his involvement and mentally cursed himself, but he couldn't help it. He was tired of pretending that he wasn't the father or that he was involved with Euphemia. He just wanted to be here for her as her lover and fiancée.

"I can try, but I can't promise I can pick up the heartbeat. It's usually better to do this at ten weeks," Dr. Dayrile said. "Do you want a picture of your baby too?"

Suzaku stiffened and glanced over at Mackenna. She was too far away to hear what Dr. Dayrile had said. "I don't know what you're talking about," Suzaku said, glancing at the doctor. It was obvious she didn't buy it.

"I'm not stupid like the other Britannians. And personally, I think it's sweet that you two have found something together. We need more of this in the world."

Suzaku couldn't help, but grin a little. He quickly sobered and asked, "Are you going to say anything?"

"Oh, no of course not. I'm sure you two have a whole plan for telling them. And here's the baby's heartbeat." She pulled up a closer image and fell silent, to let Suzaku hear and think. Nothing could be more wonderful than this. There was a life he had help create, alive and seemingly well. And it was unimaginably beautiful. If only Euphemia could be awake to see this. She'd be in heaven right now.

He couldn't stop staring at the screen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the small smile on Dr. Dayrile's face, but for the moment he couldn't care. He just wanted to share this moment with Euphemia. He was dying to. But he knew she wouldn't wake up. "Can you take a picture now, so Euphy can see when she wakes up?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said, smiling at Suzaku.

He hesitated, but asked, "Does everything look okay though?"

"Yes, everything looks very good. From what I gathered, she's stressed over something and I think it would be best that she stays really, really calm through this pregnancy. Honestly, I'm surprised she didn't miscarry. Especially because this looks like her first time. Almost all women lose their first pregnancy."

Suzaku nodded, feeling relieved, but also taking the stress note very seriously. He'd have to talk with Euphemia about relaxing because he didn't want her to lose the baby. "What stage of the pregnancy does she not have to worry about that?" he asked.

"As long as she doesn't get any bleeding in the next twenty-four hours, everything should be okay. But it can happen anytime during the first twenty weeks. After that, she'd be in premature birth," Dr. Dayrile informed him, wiping away the gel on Euphemia's stomach.

Suzaku nodded, deciding it was best to keep silent. Dr. Dayrile excused herself and started putting the equipment away. It wasn't long before Cornelia came through the door. Suzaku didn't say anything to her, but handed her one of the pictures of the baby. He kept the other one tucked in his breast pocket. Cornelia stared at the picture for a minute. Suzaku could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's beautiful," Cornelia said, sinking down in a seat next to Suzaku.

"Princess Euphemia would have loved to see the ultrasound. You would have too," Suzaku said softly, staring at Euphemia.

"Does everything look okay?" she asked.

Suzaku nodded and added, "As long as she doesn't start bleeding or cramping in the next twenty-four hours. I think Dr. Dayrile wants to keep her here for observation."

"We'll probably end up cutting the trip short," Cornelia said, "They've already coming to a final agreement about numbers and Britannians. Schneizel has a lot of influence with the council."

"So… they're going to allow it?" he asked, trying not to sound excited.

"Yes. I guess it helps… that I changed my mind on the matter." She glanced at Suzaku out of the corner of her eye.

He was nearly gaping at her. "Why did you change your mind, milady?"

"Schneizel was very convincing. I also believe there are things I don't understand yet."

Suzaku froze. Did she suspect anything about him and Euphy? Oh, god he was probably going to die before Euphemia woke up… "What do you mean?"

"It would be a long story, Kururugi," she sighed, standing up. "I'll be back in a little while to check up on her. Keep a close eye out."

Suzaku nodded and watched Cornelia leave the hospital wing. Then he turned back to Euphemia and took her hand again.

#

#

Suzaku wasn't sure when he fell asleep. But quite frankly, he was exhausted and extremely stressed and this was exactly what he needed. He could feel stirring in the bed and blearily blinked open his eyes. It was Euphemia! He sat up instantly, his tiredness suddenly forgotten. "How are you feeling Euphy?" he asked softly, taking her hand and kissing her gently on her forehead.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly, her eyes closing briefly.

"You're at the Medical Wing. You passed out in your room. Do you remember?"

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. "Where's Ariki?" she demanded, trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up, Euphy. Dr. Dayrile doesn't want you moving much," Suzaku said, slightly puzzled by Euphemia's question. "And as for Prince Ariki, I'm not completely sure. I've been with you."

"What about the baby?" she asked, her hand instantly going to her lower belly.

"It's perfectly healthy," he said, a smile forming on his face instantly. "Dr. Dayrile took an ultrasound, if you want to see the picture."

Her eyes widened. "Yes, yes I want to see," she breathed, finally looking relaxed.

He nodded and took the picture out of his breast pocket. "Cornelia has one. I'd like to keep this one if you don't mind, until we get a book started," he said gently, offering the picture to Euphemia. She sat up slowly, her movements deliberately slower, and took the picture. He could see tears come to her eyes almost instantly.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, tracing a finger over the small picture of their child. She smiled at Suzaku, glanced around the room quickly, and then leaned in for a quick kiss. He touched her face gently, giving her a sweet smile.

"Your sister seems to be growing fond of me," he said, settling in the chair by her bedside and taking her hand. She squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him, but Suzaku could tell something was wrong. He frowned and glanced at the doorway. "Is everything okay?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked away. "… I'm not sure this is going to work Suzaku."

Suzaku felt his chest clench and his eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"Britannia is going to kill you if they find out you're the father, whether or not the law passes," Euphemia whispered, not looking at him.

He had no idea what to even say.

#

#

She could see the pain clear on his face when she sent him out into the hall. This was the only way to protect him. She had no idea what to do otherwise. She'd play M's game and go along with Ariki until she thought of something better. But until then…

Euphemia started crying.

**~A/N~**

**I'm very sorry for such a long update and it's not very long at that. Unfortunately, I lost my urge for writing when my grandpa passed away. But he wouldn't want me sulking and wasting away so here's a result.**

**On a good note, we're to about the halfway point! I promise the updates will be quicker and longer. Especially now that I'm graduated and I only have three college classes this summer. My goal is to finish the story at the end of summer.**

**R&R!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Everything seemed empty to Euphemia. Without Suzaku here, being his sweet self, she felt broken. She tried going through the days as normally as possible, but everything was a challenge. She couldn't even get herself to eat and everyone scolded her for it. Things just seemed impossible without Suzaku being hers.

Ariki even tried being nice. Truly, he was a good person and very kind, but he wasn't Suzaku. And he was the reason they had to split up, so Euphemia held a grudge against him badly. She reminded him of it every night he tried staying with her. He actually expected her to accept him like he was Suzaku. Well, she wouldn't do it. There couldn't be enough promises in the world to let her accept a monster like him.

Cornelia didn't seem to believe much of this either. At first, she was pretty open to the idea of Ariki being the father, seemed to believe the story he told her. Now though, she seemed suspicious of their actions. She even commented that Euphemia didn't seem very happy with him. What was worse, was that Cornelia seemed to notice hers and Suzaku's odd behaviors even more. She'd mention Suzaku at least once a day, and that just made Euphemia hurt more.

They headed home just four days after arriving in Britannia. Unfortunately, Ariki decided he wanted to follow them home. Cornelia talked with him the entire trip home, but Euphemia didn't say anything to him. She stared out the window, her hand resting on her belly. She glanced at Suzaku. He was still sitting beside her, but she could tell he was devastated and confused. She was even sure that Cornelia could see how upset he was. "This isn't right," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. This was supposed to be a happy moment between her and Suzaku.

When the plane landed, Suzaku went straight to Cornelia. Euphemia stared at the two of them, curious as to what they needed to talk about. She jumped suddenly, feeling Ariki's hand on her back. She flinched away and glared at him. "I know you hate me Euphemia, but really this is safer for you and your child," he told her softly. "M will hurt everyone if you don't start acting like you actually care about me."

"You've both already hurt me and Suzaku enough. I can't act anymore than I already am," she said sharply, turning away from him. _'I'll figure out a way to change this,' _she promised herself, walking up towards Cornelia. Suzaku disappeared before she got near him, but Euphemia pretended not to notice. "Where is Kururugi going?" Euphemia asked her.

"He said he had to stop by school this afternoon. I didn't think it would be an issue, since Ariki can protect you better than the Eleven."

"That's more than fine. I just wanted to know where he was going." Euphemia turned to start into the Palace.

"Euphy, is everything all right?" She hesitated, not looking at Cornelia.

Suddenly, she could feel the letters in her dress, pressing against her skin almost as if they were trying to burn her. She wanted to tell Cornelia then and there what was going on, hand her the evidence and have her help. But that was impossible. She had to solve this on her own, there was no other way to protect everyone else. "Everything is fine," she told Cornelia stiffly. She hurried off before Cornelia could tell something was wrong. She could barely get away with this as it was.

She locked herself in her bedroom and sank down to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. Where was Suzaku going?

#

#

Suzaku didn't know what to do or where to go. He'd pretended for days that nothing was wrong, but everything felt wrong. Euphemia was so close and now she wanted him as far away as possible. Why was she suddenly cutting him out of her life? Oh, it was so obvious though; Ariki. Who the hell was this guy? She didn't seem like she wanted him there, but she said HE was the father of her baby. That was his baby and they both knew it.

Suzaku went to his room long enough to change into more casual clothes and then he ran. And ran and ran. He didn't stop for almost an hour, even when it started pouring rain. The only reason why he did was because he ended up at Lelouch's home. Could he talk to Lelouch about this? Or would Lelouch be more upset than he had originally been?

Before he had a chance to make up his mind, the window opened and Lelouch poked his head out. "What are you doing out there in the rain? Get inside you dork!" Suzaku hesitated a second and then started up the steps. Lelouch was at the front door as soon as Suzaku stepped into his home. Lelouch handed Suzaku a towel and stared at the Japanese boy while he dried off his hair and face. "What happened Suzaku?"

"..." Suzaku squeezed the towel tightly, staring at the wall beside Lelouch. "She told me this wasn't going to work out. She was worried that no matter what, we wouldn't last in the long run." Suddenly, saying those words, tears started falling down his face. He fell down to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Lelouch got down on the floor beside him and pulled the Japanese boy in a hug. Suzaku had no idea why he was crying so much, but he couldn't stop. Not only was he losing the girl he had come to love so much, but he was losing his kid as well. Lelouch held him for as long as he cried, his face pressed against Lelouch's shoulder. He wasn't sure what Lelouch was saying during any of the time and quite frankly, he didn't care much at that moment.

Eventually, Suzaku pulled away from him and wiped at his face. "What brought all this on, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, standing up and offering his hand to Suzaku. Reluctantly, Suzaku got to his feet. Already, his head was starting to hurt and his face felt swollen. While they walked towards the kitchen, Suzaku told him about the letters. That had been the only strange thing out of the entire trip. And Ariki's arrival as well. "There has to be something going on," Lelouch said, brows furrowed. He turned to the fridge and pulled out a double chocolate cake. He cut off a piece for Suzaku and handed him a plate.

"I don't know. Maybe her and Ariki really had a thing before us, but the way she acts around him makes me think she isn't a huge fan of him."

"What about the letters? What did they say?" Lelouch asked, taking a bite of his own piece.

"... I don't know. I barely saw the one, but I know there were more. She never let me read them or go anywhere near them."

"She hid them, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't want to leave. I know Euphy and she wouldn't break up with you unless there was something forcing her to. The force includes Ariki, but he's not the man behind the curtain. There's more. You have to find those letters."

"I don't know where she hides them! For all I know, she left them in Britannia."

"No, there's no way she'd leave them there. She would have better hiding spots here. If she's anything like she was when she was younger, Euphy will most likely hide it in the garden," Lelouch told him.

"Do you have any idea where?" Suzaku was thinking over any possible ideas where she could have put them.

"Check all the most secluded tree areas and make sure to triple check all of the flower garden. Those were her most favorite areas. They make her feel safest too." Lelouch sighed. "Don't exactly give up yet, but don't be too hopeful either. Go at this with a completely clear head and be very subtle. We don't know for sure that anything is really happening, but I'm eighty-five percent certain there's something more to this."

Suzaku nodded, reluctantly eating more of the cake. "I shouldn't say anything to her?"

"No. If there's some underlying plot going on here, that could be a huge alert to whoever it is."

Suzaku nodded, deep in thought. "When should I look for the letters?"

"Do it at night, when everyone is supposed to be a sleep. That'll be the safest time."

They talked a while longer, Lelouch more so to help Suzaku calm down. The Japanese boy looked so helpless at this moment. Lelouch wanted to help him so bad, but he wasn't sure what else he could do, based on his current situation. He wasn't able to help sure for the letters himself, so he figured he'd have to help Suzaku figure out every single spot he could to uncover the letters. He wracked at his mind, trying to remember every sliver of useful information about Euphemia. She hadn't been a hard girl to understand. He didn't think she had changed too much between then.

Eventually, Suzaku bowed and told Lelouch goodbye and started running in the rain again. The poor boy looked so helpless, but at least he had something to help him through.

#

#

Eventually, Cornelia came to Euphemia's room. Euphemia didn't let her in right away, knowing how bad she must look between crying and puking. Stupid morning sickness... It was about five times worse, knowing Suzaku wouldn't be here to help her.

When Cornelia came to her room quite a while later, she was wrapped in a ball on the bathroom floor. Cornelia knocked on her bathroom door and called for her. Euphemia told her she'd be out in a few minutes. But she found she just couldn't get herself up. She just lay there, motionless, with her knees up to her chest. She knew she was crying, but she couldn't get herself to move enough to care about wiping away the tears.

Eventually, Cornelia made her way in. She didn't say anything to Euphemia at first, just came and sat beside her. She stroked Euphemia's hair and asked quietly, "Do you want a bath?" Slowly, Euphemia shook her head and continued to lay on the ground. She closed her eyes, enjoying the coolness of the tiles and Cornelia touching her hair. This was what she needed... "What do you need, Euphy?"

"I want to take everything back," she whispered. Not about the child, but about Ariki and not opening up right away. She knew she should have just told Cornelia about Suzaku as soon as she found out she was pregnant. All of this could have been avoided. Now, M had a weapon on every single person that mattered to her. She wasn't safe; no one was safe as long as they were tied with her.

"Do you not want to have the child?" Cornelia asked, slightly surprised.

"No, I want my baby. I want everything else to change. I want Lelouch here and Nunnally and I want Su-" Her voice caught in her throat. That was too close.

Suddenly, she sobbed. None of this was fair. She wanted peace and calm and she wanted Suzaku here, holding her now, whispering things about what they would do as a family or how beautiful their child would be. Why does everything have to go badly for her?!

Cornelia pulled Euphemia up from the floor and hugged the girl close. Euphemia cried into Cornelia's shoulder for some time, ignoring the fact that Cornelia would definitely be curious as to why she was so upset. She just wanted to be close to her sister again and open up everything to her. "This has to do with Ariki, doesn't it?" Cornelia asked, brows furrowed. Euphemia didn't say anything; she knew she couldn't, but she couldn't lie either. This was her only option right now. "Come on, Euphy, talk to me," Cornelia urged, sounding more frustrated by the minute.

"I-I can't, sister. There's more to this than anyone understands," she whispered, closing her eyes again. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Cornelia and asked, "What did you need?"

Cornelia just stared at Euphemia, her frustration clear on her face. "I wanted to know if you were ready to sit and start discussing some of the wedding details. Your engagement has already been announced, we're just waiting to release the details of the day."

Reluctantly, Euphemia nodded and got to her feet. "Do you mind if I shower before coming down? Between the plane ride and morning sickness I do feel rather gross."

"Of course, Euphy. Take your time. I'm sure Ariki does not mind waiting." Euphemia was sure he did mind and he probably wanted to meet with her in private to discuss the other details M wanted to make sure she knew, but Euphemia wasn't going to give either of them the satisfaction. She was going to figure out how to get out of this situation no matter what, even if it meant sacrificing her life. After her baby was born, of course.

She took a good half hour, between showering and getting herself into more comfortable clothes. She found that she was getting heavier already. It wasn't much, her dresses were just getting a little tight, but she decided to wear some sweatpants and and loose pink tank top. She was sure Cornelia would have a cow as soon as she saw the outfit, but Euphemia was so much more comfortable. Besides, she was just planning on laying in bed with paperwork for the rest of the day. She refused to move from her room, at least these next several days. She would see as little of Ariki as she possibly could. Thankfully, Cornelia was even inclined to do this, being pregnant and all.

She left her room at the half hour mark and headed to the meeting room. Darllton's surprise about Euphemia's attire was obvious, but he bowed all the same and asked her, "Would you like anything to snack on while you're meeting?"

At the mention of food, Euphemia's stomach growled. She smiled and asked, "Oh, how about a small bowl of mint ice cream with pickles and a bowl of olives on the side?"

"Of course," Darlton smiled, "I'll have it brought in in just a moment."

"Thank you," Euphemia said, bowing. She noticed Darlton didn't move to open the door right away. "What's wrong?"

"..." He hesitated and then asked quietly, "What's been going on, Euphy? You've looked terrified so much for days." Euphemia stared at him with wide eyes. She didn't even know what to say to him. And she couldn't say anything.

Before she could open her mouth, the door opened. Ariki stepped out the door and stopped as soon as he saw Euphemia. "I was just coming to find you, Euphy! Is everything okay? Cornelia said you were upset."

"Yeah, everything's just fine," she said coolly, stepping past him into the room. She sighed softly. She was close to telling Darlton what was happening. That couldn't happen, no matter what. She smiled at Cornelia as soon as she met her big sister's gaze. "Sorry it took so long, the shower just felt so nice."

"Oh, don't worry about it Euphy. Did Darlton offer you food?"

"Yes. He's getting me some right now."

"Perfect. Oh, Ariki, why is it that you didn't know Euphy's cravings? I mean, even her Knight knew exactly how she liked her breakfast." Euphemia noticed Ariki's eyes narrow.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been around as much as Sir Kururugi, but soon enough I'll know all of Euphemia's cravings and dislikings," he answered carefully, glancing at Euphemia. She stared down at her hands, praying Cornelia would be quiet. While she might stay silent, Cornelia had her own way of prying and prodding that M hadn't taken account of. The only question though was, did Cornelia think her and Suzaku really did get involved?

Cornelia stared at Ariki for a beat then said, "Well, let's sit down and start talking. There's a lot we can cover today, if we really put our noses to it." All three of them settled down at the table. Euphemia tried distancing herself as much as possible from Ariki without seeming to suspicious, but she noticed Cornelia take in the detail. Why was Cornelia so suspicious about this?

Euphemia wasn't even sure exactly what they started talking about to begin with. She wasn't really paying all that much attention to what they were saying, until Ariki nudged her gently. She looked up with surprise and asked, "What were you saying?"

"I was double checking with you about the date. Ariki wants to get married within the next four months, before your pregnancy really starts showing."

"What?! No!" The startled look on Cornelia's face reminded Euphemia of her rash speaking. She quickly stammered out, "Why not just wait until after the pregnancy? The baby was already conceived out of wedlock, there won't be much difference. Besides, I'd like a longer engagement; it'll be much less stress."

Cornelia hesitated, glancing at Ariki. "If you're married before the baby is born, the Family won't consider it a bastard."

Euphemia stared at Cornelia, tears threatening to fall. Four months wasn't enough time, she needed longer. "What about six months? Or eight? Four months just seem so soon," she nearly begged. She glanced at Ariki and noticed the frustrated look on his face and the look in his eyes. Obviously, it was M's idea to get married at four months. That and she didn't seem to be acting like she was happy to be engaged.

"Euphy, why are you suddenly so against getting married? You were talking about it nonstop before Britannia," Cornelia said, eyes narrowed slightly. She glanced at Ariki again.

"I... uh... I'm just nervous now is all," Euphemia chuckled nervously. "You know, with hormones and everything, my perspective changes all the time." She didn't even dare look at Ariki now. Suddenly, she didn't want to be here.

Euphemia stood up. "I'm not feeling really well. I think a nice walk in the Gardens will help some."

"Wait, Euphy-" Euphemia closed the door before she could hear what Ariki and Cornelia were both trying to say. She ran past Darlton, who was carrying her food, and hurried to the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. She reached into her hidden pocket and felt the paper, soft and loose. How could something seem so innocent?

She didn't want them anywhere near her now. There were plenty of hiding spots in this garden too, just like in Britannia. This was a safer place to hide them. Hopefully, M didn't have someone following her at all times. She didn't want to lose these... Besides, if they found her hiding spot still wouldn't be able to get them. She had the perfect locking system.

#

#

Euphemia settled back under the canopy of arches, watching the storm roll through slowly. The wind picked up slightly, splattering droplets of rain on her, but she enjoyed the cool feeling. The lightning flashed and thunder boomed and Euphemia felt calm. Storms always made her feel better, calmer. She hadn't left the garden since she hid her letters and had sat up here, thinking for over an hour. It hadn't been long before it started raining and she had to take shelter, but she really enjoyed the storm.

She had finally come up with a solution, it just had to get dark and everyone needed to go to sleep. That was when she could finally get some help.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching. She glanced over her shoulder. It was Ariki. "I'm glad I finally found you," Ariki said, shaking his hair out. "It's pouring out, should you really be outside?"

"Why did you even bothering coming to find me?" Euphemia muttered, turning her body away from him. She kept her hand over her belly protectively, even though there wasn't really much to protect.

"I have another letter. I told him that I could just deliver the message verbally, but he insisted that letters gave a better impression."

"He's not happy with how I'm treating the situation," Euphemia stated. The look on Ariki's face confirmed what she said.

"I really do like you Euphemia. I tried showing that to you when we saw each other last," Ariki started.

"And I made it clear four months ago I didn't like you then and I still don't. In fact, now I hate you. You're separating me from the man I love and the father of my child," she interrupted, glaring at him. She hadn't ever truly hated someone until this moment.

"I don't have a choice with this Euphemia," he said softly. "Here's the letter. I'll leave you be for now, but tomorrow, we really do have to start planning this wedding." Euphemia didn't say anything; she just held out her hand for the letter. She felt the soft envelope pressed into her hand and held it close to her chest. She didn't even want to know what it said now, but she had to read it. She prayed that she hadn't endangered someone's life.

She waited until Ariki left and reluctantly broke the plain seal. What she read made her bow her head and cry. All it said was, _"The date will be the October fifteenth, at noon for the whole world to see. If you do this, I will send someone to find Lelouch and Nunnally and give Nunnally the chance to see and walk again. If you deny this, I will kill Nunnally first, then Lelouch shortly after- M."_

She stayed there in the garden all day. Eventually, Cornleia came and found her, when the rain had let up some. By then, Euphemia tucked the letter into her concealed pocket. Cornelia wrapped a blanket around Euphemia and let Euphemaia rest her head against her shoulder. Euphemia eventually told Cornelia the lie that her and Ariki were just fighting, about the fact that neither of them had wanted a kid so soon. She actually seemed relieved from Euphemia's lie.

She came down for dinner that night, but she didn't say much to Ariki. She talked with Cornelia and tried to seem cheerful, but she felt defeated. She had no idea how she could possibly win this battle in just four months. Maybe she should just tell Cornelia... No, what about Lelouch and Nunnally? She didn't worry so much about Suzaku or Cornelia, because they could both protect themselves just fine, but Nunnally was crippled and Lelouch wasn't strong, at all. She was lost.

Cornelia stayed with Euphemia the rest of the night, trying to cheer up her little sister as best as she could. By ten PM, Euphemia seemed to be slightly happier at least. Cornelia even offered staying with Euphemia that night, but she declined. She needed Cornelia gone tonight. Thankfully, she could sneak out without disturbing her Knight and Suzaku wasn't going to be around to figure out where she was going. Right now, she had just enough time to get her disguise together too.

She pulled out a pair of pants, a deep blue long sleeved shirt, and pulled her hair up into a bun. She put a black wig on right after that, shorter than she had had her hair in years. To top it off, she put on a red and black hat for good measures. She hardly recognized herself in the mirror. It was perfect. Now, all she had to do was wait until midnight to leave. The two hours ticked by slowly. She tried reading for a bit, but her morning sickness was acting up, so her stomach was bothering her quite a bit. She hoped that she wouldn't puke before she had to leave. She had a bit of a walk until she got to where she wanted to be.

At just a few minutes to midnight, she went over to her closet. Just like in Britannia, she had a small walkway that went between all the walls in the Palace. She'd discovered it while picking her room and had used it to sneak out to see Suzaku before. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she fought the urge to cry and hurried on between the small space. It only took five minutes to get down all the levels to the ground floor and it another three minutes in an underground tunnel to get a block away from the palace. Then she emerged from a wall in the park near the water. It was very well hidden; she hadn't found the entrance anytime she tried getting back, so she would have to sneak back in through the front. Thankfully, she knew how to get back into the tunnels inside the palace.

It only took her ten minutes to get to Ashford Academy. She glanced up at the room she knew would be Leluoch's and noticed the light was still on. She wondered why he would be up at this hour, but decided not to press her luck. She went up the stairs and rang the doorbell, flinching slightly when she realized that probably wasn't the smartest move. It wouldn't be good to wake up Nunnally as well.

It was Lelouch who answered the door, dressed in just his sweatpants. He had a suspicious look on his face and then he seemed to recognize who she was cause all he could ask was, "Euphy?"

"I need to talk to you, Lelouch, but this was the only time I could sneak out of the Palace. Can I come in?" Lelouch nodded and stepped aside.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked as she took off her shoes.

"No, my stomach is pretty upset."

"Let's go up to my room. Nunnally won't be disturbed then." She followed him quietly, playing with the letter between her fingers. Once he had the door closed, Lelouch turned to her and asked, "Is this about what happened between you and Suzaku?"

She looked at him, startled. "Did he come here to see you?"

"He told me what happened in Britannia. Why did you really leave him? I know it's not because you don't think you two won't work out."

Euphemia hesitated. "I'm not supposed to share this with anyone, but... it started involving you and Nunnally, so I'm going to show this to you. I need your help." With that said, she reluctantly handed him the envelope. He took the letter, glancing at Euphemia as he opened it up. It was obvious what he thought as soon as he started reading the letters.

"Who the fuck is M?" he growled, nearly crumpling the letter then and there.

"I don't know. That's why I came here. I need help. I can't fight him all on my own. He seems to be able to figure out my every move! I doubt he knows about this meeting, only because of how I got out," Euphemia said softly, staring at the ground.

"This is why you had to break up with Suzaku. Have you gotten a lot of letters?"

"Only four. He's making me marry Ariki by that date, or else you and Nunnally are dead and then so is Suzaku and Cornelia," she said quietly. "Please, I need help figuring out how to get out of this situation."

Lelouch came over to Euphemia and pulled her into a hug. "I'll figure out a plan. Don't you worry, Euphy, you'll be with Suzaku before you know it," he murmured gently.

"Thank you," she whispered, sobbing softly.

#

#

Suzaku woke up with a start, hearing a high pitched ringing. He blindly reached for his phone and checked the caller. "Lelouch? What's wrong?" he mumbled, falling back on his pillow.

"I just talked to her. Those letters are threatening the life of everyone she loves. You have to go to Cornelia and tell her what's happening, as soon as she's up."

**~A/N~**

**So, I'm not sure exactly how long this story is going to be really. It's hard not to just make a fast-paced three chapters and get through all of this, but at the same time I want to make this as long as possible. I hope you're enjoying what you're reading.**

**R&R**

**XmX**


End file.
